


Duas Árvores

by lucasdias960



Series: house&chase Parte 1 [13]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasdias960/pseuds/lucasdias960
Summary: House conhece a tia de Chase, que visita o sobrinho no Natal. Embora ele espontaneamente sinta simpatia por ela, ele também teme sua vontade de trazer Chase de volta à Austrália. Uma luta pelo poder por Chase começa, mas apenas um tem que decidir.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Series: house&chase Parte 1 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694521





	1. Chapter 1

Parte 1

O Natal estava se aproximando implacavelmente. Em toda a cidade e na clínica havia decorações festivas, árvores de Natal montadas, luzes de fadas penduradas e mais ou menos ansiosamente esperando a primeira neve. Chase estava esperando ansiosamente. Às vezes, ele mal podia acreditar que estava nevando nos Estados Unidos nessa época do ano, enquanto o sol brilhava do céu em sua casa em Melbourne. As pessoas estavam correndo em camisetas e shorts ou saias curtas, enquanto se envolviam em casacos longos, lenços e chapéus. Em geral, o frio congelante fazia o Natal parecer ainda mais festivo. Nos poucos anos em que ele agora morava em Nova Jersey, esta temporada sempre tinha um clima mais solene do que em casa, onde não estava nevando nem nos meses de inverno devido ao clima temperado.Deixe jogar neve , mas nem a voz derretida de Dean Martin suavizou o céu australiano.

O cheiro de maçãs assadas, vinho quente e canela se encaixa melhor em uma casa aconchegante e aconchegante do que em uma ou em uma com ar-condicionado ou controlada por fãs. Nos últimos anos, ele até se sentiu tentado a decorar seu loft e comprar uma pequena árvore, embora passasse as férias sozinho. No entanto, ele duvidava que este ano pudesse gravar alguns de seus rituais recém-amados, porque House odiava o advento e a neve. Este último, em particular, porque ele tinha dificuldades em caminhos não gelados e gelados. Ele não costumava andar a pé, mas nunca perdia a oportunidade de reclamar do tempo, embora Chase o ligasse a alguns passos do estacionamento do hospital e o levasse com segurança à entrada, o que, surpreendentemente, House gostava de fazer.

O vestíbulo era ricamente decorado com fitas clássicas de verde e vermelho abeto, e o enorme pinheiro próximo à entrada exalava uma fragrância característica de resina e agulhas de pinheiro que Chase respirou fundo cada vez que entrava. Os olhos das crianças brilharam quando viram os bastões de doces presos em potes de doces, que foram distribuídos para enfrentar pequenos pacientes na ambulância. Divertido, Chase observou que seu chefe era o maior consumidor deste doce e Dr. Cuddy estava feliz com os supostamente muitos pacientes.

~~~

Como atualmente não havia motivo para diagnóstico, a equipe praticou o trabalho. Isso também contribuiu significativamente para o mau humor de House. Na ambulância, Cuddy era o chefe, e ele tinha horas para completar como Chase, Cameron e Foreman. Ao contrário de House, Chase não considerava o horário de expediente uma tarefa árdua. Sua maneira calma, sua aparência agradável e sua juventude fizeram dele um médico muito popular na enfermaria e, quando ele não tinha um paciente, ficou feliz em ajudar com seus colegas.

Era incomum para House incomodá-lo. Ele correu pelo corredor até a sala de exames, onde seu chefe estava deitado na cadeira do paciente. Com uma ligeira apreensão, Chase percebeu que era a cadeira ginecológica e, um pouco sem fôlego pela corrida rápida, escovou os cabelos da testa.

"Eu pensei que havia uma emergência", disse ele, um tanto reprovador.

House abriu a perna esquerda no suporte e bateu no pé. Era estranho, mas Chase sentiu o rubor disparar no rosto. Espero que ele não consiga pensar em colocar a certa. Ele tinha um estranho senso de humor.

"É um", ele respondeu. "Eu tive que ver você. Urgente. Eu só tinha uma criança de oitenta anos com gonorréia aqui. Ele se sacudiu, enojado, e depois jogou para ele os arquivos que Chase abriu automaticamente. 

"Ela tem vinte e oito."

House fez um gesto para ele colocar a pasta de volta no console. "Ainda não era uma visão edificante com cem libras acima do peso. O que eu preciso agora é de um corpo bonito. Então, que tal uma rodada de sexo na clínica? "

Claro, ele também pegou a perna doente agora. Ele ficou sentado com as pernas largas sem fazer uma careta.

“É muito popular na cena da escravidão. Você pode trancar a porta se tiver medo de que possamos ser perturbados. Supondo que você encontre uma chave. Mas não me deixe esperar mais, estou com muito calor por você. As sobrancelhas dele formaram um teto suplicante.

Ele riu com um bufar envergonhado e esfregou os cabelos novamente quando ele se virou para a porta.

"Você é doido."

"De preferência com você."

Ele se levantou e o trancou nos braços, pegando-se na parede à sua direita e esquerda. Chase controlou a respiração com dificuldade, virou-se de frente para a porta, apoiado por House, que agora levantou a cabeça e tocou a têmpora com os lábios. Eles eram macios e quentes. Tão cuidadoso e ainda exigente. Ele tremulou em seu estômago.

"Por favor, não", ele implorou, mas ouviu o tom forte e trêmulo que ressoou em sua recusa. O medo de ser pego foi superado pela paixão quando House esfregou as costas de maneira estimulante. Se necessário, eles colocariam mais resistência se alguém quisesse entrar. "Mas não aqui."

"Mas eu apenas sinto vontade."

A mão estreita estava sobre seu estômago, acariciando a área pulsante abaixo do umbigo.

Ofegante, Chase apertou a mão entre ele e a porta. Por que ele sempre reagia com tanta violência a House? Sua risada suavemente triunfante soou em seu ouvido. "Eu tenho você, hein? Vamos lá, não seja puritano. O próximo terá que esperar, e aparentemente não muito tempo. Cuddy não notará nada. "

"Casa ... você não pode ... eu ... eu grito."

"Não está muito alto, ok?"

Ele se virou abruptamente, levantou o rosto para House e deixou seus beijos choverem sobre ele. Ele estalou nele até pegar o lábio inferior e mordiscá-lo, ficando na ponta dos pés.

House gemeu de prazer. Suas mãos agarraram a bata de Chase, deslizando por sua cintura até o fundo. Ele se sentia firme e musculoso, o jovem, e ao mesmo tempo tão aveludado, tão incrivelmente macio, mesmo em seu jaleco, que era grande demais. Ele era a oitava maravilha do mundo andando sobre duas pernas maravilhosamente saudáveis. Às vezes, como agora, ele achava difícil não incomodá-lo com excitação exuberante e ciúmes de todos com quem Chase entrava em contato. Pela primeira vez, ele notou os olhares de admiração das enfermeiras e médicos quando Chase passou por eles e - se não estivesse com pressa - observou-os como se estivesse flertando com eles. Então ele se assustou sozinho, nunca quis alguém como ele.

E precisamente porque ele nunca se entregou completamente a ele, o relacionamento deles era mais brilhante do que qualquer coisa que ele havia experimentado anteriormente.

"Grande Deus, Chase ... se eu não puder ter você agora, vou chorar."

A porta rangeu nas dobradiças quando House pressionou os quadris contra ela, agarrando seus cabelos e depois o virando inquieto, de costas para ele.

Era como uma folha girando ao vento, como argila maleável debaixo de casa, e ele gostou. Era como se House estivesse tentando avaliar sua confiança, e ele sabia que não iria decepcioná-lo. Porque ele confiava nele sem limites.

Ambos estavam orgulhosos desse fato. Que House estava feliz com isso foi um pensamento que o excitou e o excitou. A porta branca na frente de seus olhos - às vezes mais perto, às vezes mais longe, dependendo de como House puxou o cabelo sem puxar - como ele enfiou o nariz e soprou o pescoço, a respiração dela sincronizada em uma. . Tudo isso foi tão irritante que ele perdeu a audição e a visão. Sem tê-lo forçado, uma onda de êxtase o inundou; ele enrijeceu os músculos e cerrou os punhos, que House afrouxou cuidadosamente depois de um curto período de tempo. Soluços sacudiram Chase.

"Hey", House rosnou quase ternamente. "Está tudo bem. Sht ... "

Ele inclinou a cabeça antes que um gemido confortável saísse de sua garganta. House passou os lábios sobre ele, massageando suavemente o pomo de Adão e beijando-o enquanto Chase arqueou o pescoço para trás. O suor estava no lábio superior e escorria pelas sobrancelhas, e ele se perguntou como poderia explicar plausivelmente sua condição para o próximo paciente.

B apenas correndo ao redor do quarteirão, não preste atenção ao cheiro.

"Você não poderia ter esperado mais um pouco? Queria você na cadeira do ginecologista. Agora você perdeu sua chance. Pena que não temos um em casa. Você sabe o que? Eu o levo depois do trabalho - ninguém gosta dele aqui de qualquer maneira, pobre cadeira. Errado, eu acho. Vou deixar mais algumas seringas e estetoscópios, será ótimo brincar de médico, o que você acha? Posso ter um cateter em casa, mas somos iniciantes e estamos aumentando lentamente. ”

“House?” Atrás da porta, o clínico, que suspeitara, bateu. House agarrou os braços de Chase e o afastou da entrada com uma força incrível. Cuddy, que esperava mais resistência, entrou na sala como um foguete. House a evitou bem a tempo, Chase ficou atrás da porta e apressadamente alisou os cabelos.

O rubor quente de sua pele não foi mais rápido de clarear do que a respiração e a ereção lenta, e Cuddy lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado antes de falar com House, que se invejava rapidamente.

"Sr. Gladstone está esperando lá fora. Seu paciente . Ela bateu a pasta contra o peito dele. "O que o Dr. Perseguir com você? "

"Assist. Não é à toa que ele é chamado meu médico assistente. Eu tive um paciente difícil que apenas o Dr. Chase queria ser domado. "

"Ela era realmente selvagem", Chase ainda selava um pouco sem fôlego.

Cuddy olhou para ele com ceticismo, mas então seus olhos se suavizaram.

“Com o Sr. Gladstone, não serão necessários dois médicos para mantê-lo sob controle. Você pode voltar à sua postagem, Dr. Chase. "

House o soltou com um sorriso sugestivo.

~~~

Novos pacientes continuavam entrando na clínica até tarde da noite; alguns com inofensivas infecções por gripe, contra os quais Chase simplesmente recomendou chá quente e repouso na cama, outros com cortes violentos ou sintomas graves, contra os quais ele prescreveu antibióticos ou até encaminhou o paciente ao hospital. Ele estava exausto quando foi ao escritório depois das oito da noite para pegar seu casaco. Por hábito, ele abriu o caderno e checou os e-mails.

Ele ficou sentado, com os cotovelos apoiados, olhando para o monitor à sua frente. Era como ser hipnotizado pela única fonte de luz na sala. Estava escuro no próprio escritório, e House acendeu a lâmpada da mesa. Chase começou, quase assustado.

“Existe algo mais interessante lá do que eu?” House brincou. "Você não baixou minha coleção, fez? Seu olhar vidrado indicaria isso. "

Ele se virou para ele, brilhando como a árvore de Natal no vestíbulo. "Minha tia escreveu. Ela me convida para o feriado. "

De repente, os cantos de sua boca caíram quando viu o rosto imóvel de seu chefe. House olhou para ele com os olhos azuis perscrutadores, como se esculpidos em pedra. Ele estaria tão deserto no Natal quanto ele e provavelmente estava ansioso para gastá-lo com ele.

O melhor amigo dele, Dr. Wilson, era um judeu que provavelmente não comemorava o Natal. Bem, House era um ateu declarado, mas qual "Rufchrist" não celebrava o Natal na companhia? O verdadeiro significado do festival havia sido silenciado em consumo e estresse. Até judeus liberais, asiáticos imigrantes e muçulmanos se deram presentes para o festival.

O pensamento de deixar House no apartamento solitário partiu seu coração. Eles não podiam ir embora juntos, havia muito o que fazer na clínica. Cuddy não iria libertar House, era tão seguro quanto amém na igreja. Ele também envergonharia sua tia com um segundo convidado; ela morava em um pequeno bangalô com alguns amigos. Ela nunca se casou.

"Você não precisa me libertar", disse ele para quebrar o silêncio desconfortável, mas não conseguiu esconder a decepção. Tia Amy era o único parente vivo que se importava com ele. De qualquer forma, ele indicou algo nessa direção. Foi ela quem lhe enviou os documentos do seminário para estudo sacerdotal. Ele nunca falou de sua madrasta. Ele provavelmente a conhecia brevemente, se é que o conhecia. "Quero dizer, não é tão importante."

"Quando foi a última vez que você viu tia Amy?"

Ele rapidamente fez as contas nos dedos. "Cinco anos atrás."

"Então você deve aceitar seu convite. A menos que ela apenas escreva você por cortesia e odeie você profundamente. Ou você os odeia. "

Ele se levantou e fechou o caderno. Não havia nada para ler em seu rosto.

"Minha tia não é assim. Mas ela entenderia. Ela sabe que os médicos não têm um horário de serviço regular. E agora, na véspera do Natal ... "

"Visite-a", insistiu House. "Certamente ela mal pode esperar para vê-lo."

Quem poderia culpá-la? Certamente que não.

"Mas ... então você está sozinho."

"Não imagine nada sobre isso. Eu não bebo em volta da minha cabeça e colar por causa de você. Wilson vai me convidar para o bolo de carne, como todo ano. Vai ser chato, mas pelo menos não estamos cantando Silent Night .

"Eu não quero ir embora", disse ele, de repente abruptamente, provavelmente para disfarçar sua preocupação. Ele era alérgico à palavra "beber", deveria saber disso. House fazia isso toda vez que Chase não estava com ele, então parecia assim. "Eu tenho muito o que fazer aqui e além do mais - não há neve em Melbourne."

Sua adição soou tão deliciosamente infantil e desamparada que House se aproximou dele intuitivamente e o abraçou. Estranho como era evidente. E quão naturalmente seu aluno, uma vez reservado, pressionou contra ele. O bebê dele.

"Se eu pudesse, eu gostaria de levá-lo comigo, mas ..."

Ele parou, recostou-se e passou o pescoço em torno de House. Ele provavelmente não pretendia, mas seu abdômen se aconchegou mais perto dele, tão emocionante e quase exigente que House esperava que ele ignorasse sua reação a isso. Ele fez isso ou pareceu tomar isso como garantido.

Não havia expressão em seu rosto suave. "Na verdade, não está marcado para uma visita, por isso é melhor eu ficar aqui".

"Agora você está procurando desculpas. Você ficou feliz com a mensagem. Você realmente brilhava. Ouça, nós dois crescemos. Vou aguentar três semanas sem você e espero que você sem mim e sem neve. Você ainda tem os dois depois. Vou permanecer abstinente e esperar por você, prometo. E você me promete que trará algo agradável com você de Oz. Não precisa ser o mágico (porque você é meu). Um didgeridoo é suficiente para mim. Isso é um acordo? "

"Acordo", ele murmurou indistintamente no colarinho de House. Ele estava prestes a chorar e só concordou porque House o pediu.

Ele não queria mostrá-lo antes de Chase, mas ocorreu-lhe que ele não estaria com ele durante a temporada festiva, mas sim que ele estava na Austrália distante. Inacessível para ele, no máximo por telefone, se tia Amy tivesse um.

Estranhamente, ele sempre imaginou este país desolado, quente e atrasado, mesmo que não fossem as cidades costeiras e aparentemente tivesse eletricidade e internet que ele poderia usar para manter contato com Chase. Um email por dia. Até Cameron sentir o cheiro de almoços, que ele havia escolhido em um ataque de megalomania no início de seu emprego com a secretária, permitindo-lhe cheirar sua caixa de correio. Melhor escrever para ele em casa. Privado e em silêncio.

Ah, ele já estava com pena dele! Ele provavelmente prometeu demais a Chase. Por outro lado, estava longe dele fazê-lo sentir-se culpado. Ele deve voar, se divertir, ter conexões familiares que ele tem há tanto tempo. Chase também era jovem, ele precisava de uma mudança. E um pouco de atenção feminina. Tias e avós eram notórias por isso.

*

Ele dormiu mal à noite. Chase estava encolhido com ele, as pontas dos cabelos no braço. Raramente acontecia que ele era tão carinhoso na cama. No máximo, se algo o incomodasse, com o qual ele só sairia de manhã ou dias depois. House não pôde deixar de suspeitar que ele havia secretamente decidido levar tia Amy a seu favor. Ele o abraçou gentilmente, quando o garoto suspirou enquanto dormia e rolou para o outro lado, chutando as cobertas. Seus músculos das costas podiam ser vistos sob seus leves pijamas, e ele os acariciou gentilmente antes de cobri-los novamente. Um vento leste frio soprava pela janela aberta.

O toque do despertador o seguiu até de manhã. Por que ele foi subitamente incapaz de lidar com uma separação de três semanas em que viveu sozinho por anos e não estava mais infeliz com isso do que agora? Independentemente disso, ele aprendeu com Chase que, apesar da dor crônica, ele era capaz de experimentar uma alegria que não se limitava ao físico. Embora ele admitisse que Chase frequentemente o levava a fazer coisas a esse respeito, ele quase se arrependeu quando seus olhos arregalados e questionadores se fixaram nele. Assim como hoje na clínica. E, no entanto: ele tinha gostado inegavelmente, caso contrário, não iria dormir tão confiante ao seu lado naquele momento.

Em algum momento ele irá de qualquer maneira. Você não pode arruinar a vida dele apenas porque acredita que sem ele você não pode existir. Ele tem que ficar de pé sozinho, como você.

Porque O que há de errado com a nossa comunidade? O que fala contra isso? Me ama e eu amo. Você não separa amantes.

A segunda voz razoável em sua cabeça permaneceu inflexível.

Ainda. Não é assim que funciona.

~~~

"Hum ... casa. Sinto muito, mas ... isso é difícil, você sabe.Eu já passei pelo Hanukkah para parentes em Trenton, e ... hmm ... como posso lhe contar melhor sem ser ofendido? Eu não posso te levar comigo. Você ridicularizaria todas as festividades. E Chase - acho que ele me veria com olhos diferentes. É muito estranho, minha família. Meu tio é Hasid, tão estritamente religioso. "

House mancou até o elevador com Wilson. Hoje ele estava com uma pressa terrível. Não parecia capaz de esperar para sacudi-lo como um inseto irritante.

"Você nunca me contou sobre isso."

"Então eu vou fazer isso agora. Você não seria adequado para este festival. Eu não me sinto confortável, mas tenho que ir. Caso contrário, eu vou estragar tudo com todos. Você sabe que, como todos os festivais, eu preferiria assistir sua coleção pornô com você e colocar comida tailandesa em mim, se eu tivesse uma escolha. "

"Você tem uma escolha. Você é covarde demais para aceitá-lo. Não vou desonrá-lo Não quero ficar sozinha quando todo mundo abrir presentes e gorduras com peru e balas. Chase voa para sua tia no Natal.

Wilson mudou de posição impaciente; no elevador, estava fadado a conversar. "Legal para ele. Por que você não vai comigo? "

House usou o graveto para desenhar círculos no chão. O mesmo andar em que ele deitou Chase e quase ficou fraco quando parou o elevador. Ele ainda podia ouvir a risada deliciosa e levemente perversa de Chase; ele o guardara indelével no fundo de sua mente. Seu coração batia forte com o pensamento. Você ama o tempo! O que havia de errado com ele?

Ao vê-lo passar, Wilson bateu no peito.

"Pelo mesmo motivo, hein? Ele tem vergonha de você. Melhor dito por seu comportamento não ortodoxo. "

"Ele não é tão tendencioso quanto você", House defendeu seu protegido. "Ele me apresentaria a ela. Ele não me ofereceu porque sua tia não tinha um lugar.

"E você acredita nele?"

"Mais do que sua história. Há quanto tempo você anda com Hanukkah com seu puxão de mistura? "

"Desde este ano. Em algum momento, um homem de meia idade percebe que precisa voltar às suas raízes. Que a família é a única constante em sua vida. O tio Arthur tem oitenta e cinco anos, House, e não quero perder a oportunidade de fazer uma última festa com ele.

"Porque, caso contrário, ele não usará você como herdeiro."

O elevador parou e Wilson saiu sem dizer uma palavra. House tomou a outra direção. A conversa o divertira, mas seu problema não havia sido resolvido.

Ele não podia perguntar a mais ninguém. Ninguém gostaria de tê-lo esquartejado no Natal, além do fato de que ele se sentiria como um corpo estranho, como um intruso dos Cuddys, Foremans ou Camerons. Eles tinham algum vínculo familiar? Nesse caso, ele não morava em Princeton ou Jersey, porque nunca os tinha visto. No entanto, não valeu a pena o esforço para descobrir. Ele não aninhava com nenhum deles, não importa o quão sozinho e abandonado ele se sentisse no Natal.

Sua mãe telefonara, há algum tempo, e convidara os dois - ele e Chase -, mas Chase já estava trabalhando em uma ruptura do fígado e ele estava desesperado demais para fazer planos.

Como ele não queria preocupá-la e, de outra forma, evitou as celebrações em família, ele garantiu que passaria a véspera de Natal com bons amigos e que ela não precisava se preocupar (quantos anos ele tinha? Cinco?).

O escritório estava deserto; os três correram para o andar de baixo da clínica e secaram o nariz ranhoso ou acalmaram os pais preocupados. Quase parecia que Cuddy estava escondendo um novo caso apenas para torturar ele e sua equipe com trivialidades encontradas durante o horário de expediente. Onde estava o enigma de um resfriado comum?

Ela sabia que House relutava em cobrir essa área, porque não evitaria o contato com o paciente enquanto ele estivesse no departamento de diagnóstico capaz de completar histórias médicas apenas com seus assistentes.

Graças a Deus Foreman e Chase trabalharam por dois; Chase até entrou em cena para ele, pois ele teve que começar seu turno à tarde.

Ele vagou vagarosamente pelo escritório e brincou com a bola de feltro até perceber que o caderno de Chase ainda estava sobre a mesa. Ele costumava levar para casa algumas vezes casos de pesquisa na Internet, mas ontem não o fez. Também não houve caso.

Ele ligou e furtivamente entrou na caixa de correio; o garoto não mudou a senha depois que House a quebrou. Ele rapidamente anotou o endereço de e-mail da tia e fechou a tampa do laptop suavemente antes de se sentar à mesa.


	2. Parte 2

Chase estava mais silencioso do que o habitual, nem mesmo a primeira neve que caiu da noite para o animar, que - seguindo o exemplo de seus vizinhos meticulosos - ele saiu da calçada com a pá de neve pouco depois das sete da manhã.

Sua integridade física também ofereceu vantagens em questões práticas. Embora House nunca tivesse se importado se os vizinhos o chamavam de aleijado ou desdenhosamente preguiçoso, era bom que Chase agora assumisse a tarefa, pois ele conseguia chegar ao carro com mais segurança em um caminho sem neve, embora o garoto preferisse não fazê-lo. do que ajudá-lo.

Quando ele olhou pela janela e viu Chase trabalhando vigorosamente nas lanternas pouco iluminadas, o chapéu puxou-lhe o rosto, os dedos estreitos em luvas cortadas (isso era moderno de novo?) E o longo cachecol enrolado em seu pescoço várias vezes , de repente fechou sua garganta.

Ele pode ter chorado e não sabia o porquê. Sim, ele sabia disso. Às vezes, o instinto protetor de Chase doía tanto que ele pensava que não podia respirar.

Assim que Chase entrou, seu rosto corou com esforço e frio, e havia pisado a neve em suas roupas no corredor, House foi até ele e deu-lhe um abraço espontâneo antes que ele sufocasse.

Espantado, Chase deixou acontecer, não sem dizer um breve som de surpresa. Então ele passou os braços ao redor do ancião. Seu rosto, tocando sua garganta, estava frio e House estremeceu. Ainda assim, ele não soltou o abraço, e Chase também o intensificou pressionando contra ele e gemendo baixinho.

“O que está acontecendo?” House sussurrou, balançando suavemente em pé, depois levantando o queixo de Chase e olhando-o nos olhos. "Você ficou tão distraído por alguns dias. E você não parece estar feliz com a neve. Ele permanece lá, provavelmente até fevereiro. Não são ótimas notícias? "

Com um suspiro, Chase se libertou, pendurou o casaco no bengaleiro e foi para a cozinha. O café já estava preparado e ele pôs a mesa.

A rotina entre eles e pequenos rituais tornava a vida confortável para ambos. House lembrou-se de um tempo com Wilson como companheiro de quarto. Quão diferente foi comparado a este. Sempre houve atritos - sobre pequenas coisas como lavar a louça ou levar o lixo para fora.

Nenhum deles fez regras em seu relacionamento com Chase; aqueles que viram que algo tinha que ser feito, muitas vezes Chase, que viram que era muito mais fácil para ele do que House. Foi exatamente isso que fez com que ele fosse tão bom, entre muitas outras coisas. Ele não perguntou, não reclamou ou fez exigências impossíveis. Estava lá quando era necessário. Como na clínica.

Além disso, House apreciava a maneira fácil como ele lidava com sua deficiência, com a qual muitos de seus colegas lutavam. Chase não se incomodou com isso, mas também não cometeu o erro de pensar que House era como todo mundo. Uma falácia que o próprio House sucumbiu o suficiente. Mas Chase prestou atenção a sinais, pequenos sinais de ajuda que House nunca teria enviado a outros por vaidade, e ele o ajudou de uma maneira incômoda e incidental.Por exemplo, como ele o levou por caminhos gelados, mas também o encorajou a fazer algo, que ele nunca ousou.

Dedicadamente, acendeu uma vela, costume simbólico para a chegada de Cristo. De repente inseguro, ele acenou com a partida.

"Você não se importa, não é? A vela, quero dizer. "

“Desde que você não inicie o Seis boomers brancos , tudo bem. Dessa forma, economizamos eletricidade ".

"Às vezes você me surpreende. Quanto você sabe sobre o meu país de origem. Eu pensei que ninguém estava interessado aqui. "

Chase sorriu, parecendo relaxado. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Ele estava carregando algo com ele. House devolveu o sorriso e sentiu a harmonia mágica entre eles que permaneceu silenciosa, porque ela não precisava falar muito.

Ao contrário de Stacy, que sempre quis ouvir o quanto ele a amava. Ele não era um confessor oral de sentimentos e, às vezes, os votos de amor haviam se tornado um incômodo para ele. Eles não tinham utilidade - o relacionamento deles não foi capaz de suportar o infarto que ocorrera inesperadamente na perna dele e o comprometimento futuro associado. Mas isso foi perdoado e esquecido. Ela morava em outra cidade, ele não a via mais, e agora ele tinha Chase.

“Estou interessado em tudo o que tem a ver com você. Eles ainda não me deram uma resposta - House continuou a girar o tópico anterior na mesa enquanto ele cobria um sanduíche de torrada grossa. "Eu não vou desistir desta vez."

Chase suspirou novamente, recostou-se, polegares nas presilhas do cinto e virou a cabeça para o lado. Seu perfil com o queixo delicado e estreito que se fundia em um arco da mandíbula incomumente íngreme era adorável. Como um elfo, se houvesse um.

"Eu não quero ver tia Amy", explicou ele à janela pela qual estava olhando. Flocos brancos dançavam pela janela para o parapeito. "Isso não me parece justo. Dr. Wilson não convida você, perguntei a ele. Mas que você deveria passar o Natal aqui sem ninguém ... isso não seria Natal para mim.

"Faz apenas dois dias que eu me bebo. Não vai ser tão ruim assim. De qualquer forma, tenho você como minha terapeuta depois. "

Ele não respondeu, continuou a ponderar a janela e apoiou o queixo nela. "Eu trabalhei por nada", ele disse meio arrependido e meio divertido. "Tudo vai nevar novamente esta noite."

"Então você pode finalmente inaugurar seu snowboard. Agora é a hora. Ele olhou para o relógio e se levantou. "Eu vou levá-lo para a clínica."

Espantado, Chase abaixou a xícara, pegou House e levou as duas para a pia com os pratos.

"Você não vem comigo?"

"Hoje não. Eu me libertei. Se Cuddy perguntar, diga a verdade. "

"Isso seria ...?"

"Que a ambulância me chateia. Vocês três podem fazer isso sem mim. Trabalharei para compensar isso nos feriados, quando tiver que passar sem um membro da família. ”

"House ... não precisa ser, eu apenas disse. Podemos nos vestir aqui, ouvir Bing Crosby, passear e assistir TV ... ou o que mais você gosta de fazer no Natal. Eu posso cozinhar algo para nós. Peru ou frango Tandoori. "

Ele brincou com Chase com a ponta do dedo, o que melhorou o rosto com estilo. Na fisionomia estreita, parecia relativamente amplo, quase poderoso, sem ser curto, e fazia um pequeno vinco no lado direito próximo à raiz, o que causava uma irregularidade no lado esquerdo que só podia ser notada à luz certa ou alguém que quase já havia explorado todas as partes daquela coisa bonita em que Chase estava. Como se ele o tivesse quebrado quando menino em uma briga.

Ele não perguntou sobre isso. Ele intuitivamente sentiu que a confirmação ou descrição de como isso o machucaria. Ele adoraria apagar toda a dor na vida de Chase e salvá-lo de mais dores. A fina cicatriz sob os olhos ainda estava esperando para ser desvendada.

"Isso parece tentador. Mas eu tenho outros planos. Se você os frustrar, eu vou te colocar na rua. E não me pergunte o que fazer com o meu dia de folga. Porque isso é um segredo. "

~~~

Ele o deixou na entrada. Atravessando a parte de trás da estrada polvilhada de neve fresca, ele manteve contato visual como se não se viam há muito, muito tempo. Logo a neve ficaria pegajosa e mole e cinza do escapamento do carro. Sem Chase, House levaria o dobro do tempo do estacionamento até a porta. No ano passado, seu graveto escorregou no caminho não pulverizado e ele caiu na garupa. Uma experiência tão dolorosa exigia cautela no futuro.

A linguagem corporal do garoto lembrou a House a noite quente no final de junho, quando ele o levou para casa e depois voltou ao hospital para analisar os testes de estupro no laboratório. Estranhamente, ele sentiu nostalgia. Por mais horrível que essas semanas de incerteza tenham sido, ele se sentiu necessário como nunca antes. E eles estreitaram o vínculo entre ele e Chase.

Naquela época, Chase havia pulado até ele do lado de fora da porta e beijou-o timidamente com a boca fechada.

Claro, ele não estava esperando dessa vez, mas teria sido corajoso, surpreendente e emocionante demonstrar uma prova de seu afeto mútuo na frente de seus colegas. Ele teria gostado de chocá-la. Mas Chase não estava lá. Ele provavelmente nunca seria. E ele até queria aceitar isso. Um amante secreto era mais falador do que público. Se você pudesse chamá-lo assim. E House se deliciava com as fofocas de seus colegas. No entanto, ele não pretendia envergonhar Chase, então era bom que fosse assim.

"Chase!", Ele chamou da janela enrolada. Imediatamente ele se virou, as sobrancelhas levantadas, o cabelo incrivelmente rápido que crescia ao vento; ele havia esquecido o chapéu. Se ele não ficasse doente. Sua preocupação parecia boba para si mesmo, mas ele não conseguia se livrar dela. Chase parecia mais vulnerável a ele no inverno do que no verão. Estava a salvo de sua pele pálida e roupas funcionais. Ele finalmente baniu a jaqueta de couro depois que House, por sua vez, embotou a jaqueta da motocicleta e declarou que agora estava fresca demais para pintura e couro ao ar livre. "Só para tranquilizá-lo: não vou ao pub. Se a idéia impedir você de fazer um bom trabalho.

"Tudo bem", ele assentiu miseravelmente. "Vejo você mais tarde."

"Não fique tão triste. Isso não motiva você ou o paciente. Mostre ao papai o seu sorriso mais bonito. "

House imitou seu olhar de cachorro e deu uma risada involuntária de Chase.

Ele deslizou para fora do hospital com pneus rangendo deliberadamente e sabia que Chase estava balançando a cabeça sobre ele.

~~~

Ele não sabia o que esperar. Na melhor das hipóteses, uma edição mais antiga e feminina de Chase, com o mesmo cabelo loiro irresistível, apenas com mechas grisalhas. Certamente não era uma mulher pequena em seu auge (que nem podia ser vista) com uma figura alegre e casualmente presa em cabelos castanhos. No aeroporto de Newark, ela se dirigiu firmemente a ele através dos passageiros que saíam do terminal; ela teve mais facilidade em reconhecê-lo; a bengala e seu tamanho eram uma marca registrada quase inconfundível.

"Dr. House? ”

O sotaque dela soou duro e não tão amplo quanto o de Chase. Tinha que ser a herança tcheca à qual ela estava mais apegada que a próxima geração. Um pouco confuso, ele respondeu que sim. Ele teve que se distanciar mentalmente da idéia da tia idosa assando biscoitos.

"Sou Amy Chase, tia de Robert. Nós escrevemos um ao outro, certo? "

Ela colocou a mala no ombro e estendeu a mão. Um pouco estranho, ele mudou a bengala para a esquerda e entregou-lhe a dele. Ele tentou em vão procurar semelhanças familiares em seu rosto ossudo, mas sua naturalidade e maquiagem sutil a fizeram parecer atraente. Ele calculou que ela tinha cinquenta e poucos anos e pensou que ele estava dez anos fora do alvo. Mas se Rowan Chase era seu irmão, ela não poderia ser muito mais jovem.

Seu aperto era enérgico para uma pessoa tão pequena, mas ele gostava que ela não revelasse nenhum viés que ele sempre apresentava quando se apresentava, principalmente por causa de sua carranca freqüentemente desdenhosa. Ele sentiu calos na palma da mão dela. De repente, ela sorriu se desculpando. Ela tinha dentes grandes e regulares. Como Chase.

"Espero não estar me comportando mal na sua bela América. E vejo neve pela primeira vez em mais de trinta anos. Eu esqueci como está frio. Não estou me dando muito bem, receio. "

"Não importa", ele disse. Pessoal, a mulher. "Chase - Robert - se instalou bem rápido."

A resposta parecia estúpida? De alguma forma. Como se ela fosse comprar um green card e se instalar aqui como o sobrinho. Ela era diplomática o suficiente para não entrar nisso.

Ele queria pegar a bagagem dela, mas ela não deixou. Secretamente, ele estava feliz com isso. Conquistar a mala e colar ao mesmo tempo teria sido difícil.

"Estou tão feliz em vê-lo! E eu gostaria de agradecer pelo convite. É verdade que ele ainda não sabe nada sobre isso? "

"Não foi fácil manter segredo."

Ela riu altivamente como uma jovem garota. Sua pele levemente bronzeada estava manchada de sardas individuais, e redes de pequenas rugas se formaram em torno de seus olhos castanhos claros quando ela riu. Ela inteligentemente escondeu o choque de temperatura. Quando ela entrou no avião em Melbourne, era solstício de verão, que observadores atentos prendiam às suas roupas. Ela usava uma saia de linho sem meias debaixo do casaco. Seus pés descalços estavam em chinelos, os sapatos todos os dias dos australianos. "Estou ansioso pelo rosto surpreso dele."

No caminho para o carro, ela fisgou nele, é claro, rapidamente se ajustando à sua caminhada esburacada.

No começo, ele foi despertado, mas depois achou tudo bem. Ela não se impôs, mas procurou apoio simbólico de alguém que a sequestrou em outra cultura. No Dodge, ela pisou no lado do motorista para entrar e riu com vontade quando percebeu a diferença. Na Comunidade, as pessoas atravessavam a rua.

House sorriu. “Você pode voltar ao volante em outra ocasião. Mas primeiro você conhece as regras de tráfego local e a rede rodoviária. ”

Ele não teria dito nada assim a nenhuma outra mulher que ele conheceu por dez minutos. Parecia familiar, como se ele estivesse flertando com ela, e ela nem se ressentia dele.

"Robert escreveu para você sobre mim, então eu te reconheci imediatamente", disse ela enquanto se dirigiam para Princeton. "Ele não responde com muita frequência, mas você foi mencionado em todas as cartas esporádicas. Agora eu sei o porquê. Você é um homem extraordinário, Dr. House. Eu acho que ele ficou muito feliz por poder manter seu emprego com você depois de passar por essa crise. Que espero que agora tenha sido superado? "

Ele contou a ela mais detalhes? Não Isso não seria Chase. Ele provavelmente havia relatado vagamente dúvidas de que a profissão médica não era adequada para ele. O que seria uma zombaria. Ele fingiu se concentrar no tráfego para evitar uma resposta. Contanto que ele não soubesse o quanto ela sabia sobre o tumulto de Chase após a morte de seu pai, ele ficaria em silêncio.

"Mas estou um pouco surpreso. Positivo. Ele não descreveu você como particularmente amigável. Eu estava com um pouco de medo de conhecê-lo. Quando seu email chegou, eu caí das nuvens. "

“Sério?”

Não exatamente lisonjeiro.

Calmante, porque ela assumiu que ele estava inquieto, ela colocou a mão no braço dele. Ela compartilhou o tátil com Chase quando ele teve que aprender novamente. Junto com ele.

“Não sou tão fácil de intimidar.” Ela puxou o casaco para mais perto, o que ele notou pelo canto do olho.

“Em casa, você pode mudar ou descansar um pouco. Você deve estar cansado do voo. "

"Oh não! É tudo muito emocionante. Não podemos ir direto ao Hospital de Ensino de Princeton Plainsboro ? Eu também quero ver Robert! "

"Mais tarde", ele prometeu. "Ele estará em casa em cerca de nove horas."

Sua antecipação infantil diminuiu; ela apoiou o cotovelo na janela e refletiu sobre os flocos de neve em turbilhão.

"Ele mora com você desde a morte de Rowan, foi o que ele escreveu. Isso foi uma grande ajuda para ele. Eu o teria trazido para mim, mas ele não queria deixar o emprego. A coisa toda provavelmente está aqui ", - ela fez um gesto abrangente -" um desafio para ele. Às vezes, acho que ele estaria melhor como padre, e então seus relatórios são bons para mim. Ele gosta de trabalhar para você. Meu irmão é - era - bastante rigoroso. Muito diferente do Robert. Sempre me parece um pouco suave demais, quase fora de contato com o mundo. Eu acho que é quando ele me bate. Rowan costumava ficar irritado com isso. E ele sempre fazia o que achava certo. Ele nunca perguntou sobre as necessidades de Robert.

Ela riu de novo. "Ele foi o único. Acho que eles acham mais difícil agradar aos pais.

Para quem ela disse isso?

"Ele é um bom garoto", disse ele.

"É bom ouvir isso. Ele merece respeito, você sabe. Simplesmente porque ele ficou em casa neste país estrangeiro e teve que crescer tão cedo. É uma pena que ele não tenha mais se reconciliado com Rowan. "

Ela não falou sobre a mãe dele, ele percebeu isso. Na sua opinião, Chase merece respeito, especialmente por seus cuidados, o que não sobrecarregaria apenas um adolescente. Mas o alcoolismo e o covarde desaparecimento de papai provavelmente eram vergonha da família. 

Quando chegou em casa, estava cansada, apesar do cansaço. Ela não pôde deixar de bocejar quando House desajeitadamente a ajudou a tirar o casaco. "Agora eu terminei", ela confessou com um sorriso. "E eu pensei que não conseguia dormir com emoção."

Ele deveria convidá-la para o quarto? Pena que ele era tão inexperiente com os convidados. Chase ou Wilson se contentariam com o sofá, mas ela era uma dama, mesmo que não tivesse contestado a oferta. Ela não era uma mulher de luxo mimada.

A cama não estava arrumada, mas ele conseguiu levá-la até lá. "Cha- ... Robert (ele se corrigiu no último segundo - o nome não era fácil para ele) geralmente dorme aqui", ele murmurou. "Espero que você não se importe."

"Oh, pelo contrário. Que conforto. Uma cama de casal para uma pessoa! "

Ela tirou os chinelos dos pés, bocejou de novo e depois afundou no colchão. House teria apostado que ela estava dormindo antes de sua cabeça tocar o travesseiro. Ele olhou para ela por um tempo e novamente procurou similaridades externas. As feições dela eram azedas, e ele decidiu que Chase obviamente tinha mais da mãe.

Ele conhecera Chase sênior; um cientista bonito, mas legal e presunçoso, acima de tudo. Por dentro, tão duro e impenetrável quanto por fora. Para chegar a essa conclusão, ele não teve que elaborar um psicograma. Naquela época, ele já havia feito paralelos com ele e Chase. Daddy Chase, fisicamente superior a si mesmo, havia refletido a arrogância de seu pai. E ele teve que se recompor para encontrá-lo objetivamente.

Durante a entrevista, House Chase havia levantado a história de sua família e, com relutância, em vez de boa vontade, ele deixou sua juventude infeliz ser arrancada do nariz. Foi o primeiro assunto pessoal que House aprendeu sobre seu candidato a diagnóstico, com Chase cuidando para não entrar em detalhes. Provavelmente pela autoproteção e pelo medo de receber a culpa do papai, se ele souber disso.

Finalmente, ele se esgueirou e silenciosamente fechou a porta. Não era do tipo cavalheiro ver um estranho dormindo. Depois de zapear um pouco pelo programa da manhã, ele cochilou no sofá.

Ein herrlicher, durch die Wohnung ziehender Bratenduft ließ ihn schnuppern, und er öffnete ein Auge. Eine Weile lag er nur da und hörte auf das Scheppern der Töpfe, bis ihm klar wurde, dass Chase’ Tante in der Küche hantierte.

Es war halb zwei. Müßiggang war ihre Sache nicht, und sie wurde fraglos von dem Wunsch beseelt, sich für die uneigennützige Einladung zu revanchieren. Sein Magen knurrte, und er ging zur Quelle des Wohlgeruchs. Dort stand sie, seine Schürze umgebunden, die sie fast komplett bedeckte, das Haar aufgesteckt, und bereitete appetitlich aussehende Teigtörtchen zu, die ihn an englische Pasteten erinnerten. Etwas Vergleichbares hatte er noch nie gerochen. Als sie ihn im Türrahmen bemerkte, strich sie die Hände an der Schürze ab und lächelte ihm zu.

"Tenho certeza que você está com fome", disse ela. "Espero que não seja agressivo quando me tornar útil. Os primeiros já estão terminados. "

“Oh meu Deus!” Ele exclamou, pegou uma das tortas fumegantes na tigela fornecida e deixou a primeira mordida derreter em sua língua. "Estou morrendo de fome! O que é isso A delicadeza do paraíso? "

"Nosso prato nacional", disse ela com orgulho, entendendo sua expressão encantada como o maior elogio. " Empadas de carne . Massa com carne e molho . Robert nunca falou sobre isso? "

"Ele deveria ter cozinhado , não contado. Tia Amy, você é fabulosa. E contratado como cozinheiro. "

Ela riu da saudação dele. " Você deixa de fora a tia . Caso contrário, eu me sinto velha de pedra. Eles têm Foster na geladeira, o que é legal, um pedaço de casa. Presumo que Robert tenha apresentado isso a você. Vamos lá, vamos aproveitar. Nada bate tortas de carne e Foster. "

Enquanto sentados juntos, ela falou sobre sua vida; ele nunca teve que abrir a boca para falar, apenas para comer. Assim que ele destruiu uma das tortas, ela pediu a seguinte, cheia de diferentes tipos de vegetais. Somente o ingrediente básico permaneceu o mesmo. Carne e um saboroso molho.

Ele ouviu atentamente enquanto ela vividamente e com grande eloqüência e amor lhe contavam sobre Robbie, que sempre a visitava durante as longas férias em que ela ainda morava no interior, no interior.

Seu passatempo favorito era encontrar coalas e coletar folhas de eucalipto escalando as árvores com conhecidos em férias. Com a venda das chapas às fábricas, o dinheiro do bolso poderia ser um pouco polido. Não parecia fácil, porque em primeiro lugar era perigoso devido às alturas vertiginosas para as quais os colecionadores iam e, em segundo lugar, era necessário diferenciar entre folhas jovens e velhas. "Os meninos são venenosos", explicou ela. "E eu sempre fiquei um pouco preocupado que ele e seu amigo colocassem muitos na boca".

House escondeu um sorriso atrás dos dedos. Chase sempre foi oralmente fixado.

"Mas lá ele foi muito cuidadoso e habilidoso. Apenas uma vez caiu do topo, felizmente não de uma árvore adulta. Eles ficam muito altos, você sabe. Milagrosamente, apenas seu rosto e braço foram danificados, mas Rowan ficou furioso quando eu o avisei. Ele não pôde ir por motivos profissionais e eu tive que ver como cheguei ao hospital mais próximo com o garoto. Ela suspirou em agonia ao se lembrar do acidente. "Ele era tão corajoso, não chorou, mas deve ter doído muito. Se você olhar atentamente para ele, ainda poderá ver as consequências da queda em seu rosto.

Eu olhei atentamente , ele pensou. E para mim é perfeito.

“Ele sofreu por muito tempo, não apenas por causa da dor. As provocações na escola eram ruins, a mãe dele me disse. Ele era o herói ousado entre as meninas, mas os meninos zombavam dele, e ele também não gostava. Mesmo assim, o foco não estava nele. Mas isso foi há muito tempo. Graças a Deus. Eu me senti tão irresponsável porque o deixei ir e permiti tudo ".

Ela limpou a última espuma da cerveja enlatada dos lábios com as costas da mão e acendeu uma luz empreendedora na contraparte. Sua energia foi incrível. Ele sentiu que não seria mais capaz de convencê-la a tirar um cochilo à tarde. Mas a comida rica o fortaleceu e ele tentou se adaptar aos desejos dela. Afinal, ela era sua convidada e deveria se lembrar dela ficar bem.

"O que fazemos agora?"

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu não sei. Você tem um desejo? "

"Existe algo que você absolutamente tem que ver em Nova Jersey? Quero dizer, além de Princeton e da universidade? Vamos fazer uma loucura. Quero poder contar uma ótima história para meus amigos em casa. Para onde estamos indo? "

~~~

Atlantic City. Os superlativos do kitsch, brincalhão, notório, comércio e luzes por toda parte, que brilhavam ainda mais na véspera do Natal. Wilson leria os levitas para ele, especialmente se descobrisse que House estava pegando emprestado seu cartão de crédito, mas naquele dia não havia nada mais americano do que um pequeno Disneyworld.

Amy, em sua maneira animada de estudante, testemunhou que ele havia feito a escolha certa. Ela continuou puxando a manga dele para apontar algo particularmente bonito ou absurdo, e até deu alguns passeios que o deixaram tonto do chão seguro. Ela gostaria de Coney Island com a antiga montanha-russa. Agora ele descobriu uma semelhança com Chase: apesar da idade dela, ela podia ser tão criança quanto ele. De alguma forma, isso o deixou feliz e triste, quase melancólico.

Quando ela arrancou o algodão doce rosa da varinha com sua boca grande, ansiando por Chase subiu nele. Ele o deixara algumas horas atrás e, no entanto, parecia que ele não o via há semanas. O tempo havia parado por causa das histórias animadas da tia, Chase pensou que um menino - Robbie - subia em uma árvore de camisa sem mangas e shorts com seus membros ossudos, bem torneados e bronzeados pelo sol e parecia uma criança feliz na imaginação de House. Talvez fosse por isso que o Chase adulto parecia tão fora de alcance.

Tropeçando em outro passeio alucinante, ela pegou o braço dele e riu sem fôlego. "Eu terminei. Mas é fantástico aqui. "

"Vamos jogar?", Ele perguntou. "Convido você para um coquetel elegante enquanto eu organizo a pequena mudança."

Ela olhou para ele maliciosamente.

"Você está brincando. Minhas coisas certamente não correspondem ao código de vestimenta ".

"Não é meu também. Mas nós temos dinheiro de plástico. O carregador não está mais interessado. "

Ele deveria estar certo. A gola da camisa aberta de House, a barba de três dias e o elevador casual de Amy se surpreenderam, mas quando House tirou a bolsa, os rostos escuros se iluminaram. Ele rapidamente explicou as regras do blackjack para ela; até o pôquer mais complicado não era um problema para ela, e ela jogou com uma paixão que quase o fez pensar. O crupiê com cara de pedra também ficou impressionado.

"Sorte do iniciante", ela comentou sucintamente os olhares dos homens e mulheres à mesa e indiferente aumentou seu compromisso. Os seguranças convocados discretamente trocaram um olhar com o crupiê. Espero que isso não signifique problemas. Afinal, ele jogou abaixo do seu nível hoje, que deve contar como compensação. Em algum momento, House segurou seu pulso.

"Não o desafie. Pare com isso. "

"Eu tenho uma série de vitórias", ela insistiu, parecendo quase Chase quando ele fez beicinho. "Mais uma rodada."

Depois disso, ficou quatrocentos dólares mais pobre e riu. Ela provavelmente estava muito embriagada para ficar irritada. House os dirigiu para fora do cassino. "Oh, Dr. House! Isso foi ótimo! "

"Você perdeu", ele disse amargamente. "O que deve ser ótimo nisso? Você deveria ter parado quando eu te disse. Com a vitória, eu poderia ter cortejado você no Ritz. Ou você eu. "

Eles passearam pelo passeio. Como no aeroporto, ela deslizou o braço sob o dele e se ajustou à caminhada dele. Por outro lado, ela estava segurando um balão em forma de canguru.

A neve brilhava no brilho das luzes brilhantes e a neve havia parado. Mas o ar estava tão frio que permaneceria branco por enquanto. Nuvens saíram da boca de Amy enquanto ela falava.

"Não seja um spoiler. Eu queria me divertir e consegui. E eu ganhei um pouco de qualquer maneira. "

Ela não disse o quê, mas de repente ele se sentiu bem. Ela se divertiu, teve uma experiência inesquecível, e essa era a única coisa que importava para ele. Seu otimismo saltou sobre ele e o seduziu em sigilo.

"Eu sou Greg", ele ofereceu a ela. "E agora vamos comer. Duvido que os Kaschemmen possam competir com suas tortas de carne aqui , mas o pôquer deixa você com fome. ”


	3. Parte 3

Chase estava sozinho no escritório. Os colegas já haviam se despedido e lhe desejavam uma boa viagem, embora ele estivesse aqui mais alguns dias antes de começar suas férias na Austrália. Ele se sentiu um pouco enjoado. Cinco anos foi muito tempo. Talvez ele não se sentisse mais em casa em sua terra natal, tivesse se afastado de todos os parentes e amigos, dos quais nunca tivera muitos.

Através do vidro, ele olhou para o rosto duvidoso no reflexo escuro. Tia Amy certamente perguntaria sobre garotas, um grupo de amigos e como ele se estabelecera nos Estados Unidos. Muito bom para ele, mas ela não ficaria satisfeita com uma resposta vaga. E ele não sabia se poderia mentir para ela sem se envolver em meias verdades. De qualquer forma, ela ficaria horrorizada ao saber que a parte da casa dele com House ia muito além da simpatia por um órfão estrangeiro.

Tirando a bola do prato sobre a mesa, ele se sentou na mesa e olhou para as mãos, que estavam firmemente enroladas no brinquedo. Talvez House lhe permitisse levar isso com ele, mas pareceria bobo e infantil pedir. No entanto, algo de House teria facilitado a viagem para ele. Era estranho que ele de repente tivesse tanto medo disso. Mais do que naquela época, quando ele teria muito mais motivos para fazê-lo e teria ido para o desconhecido, para um país estrangeiro com estrangeiros que tinham costumes estrangeiros. Mas a curiosidade, a perspectiva de começar algo completamente novo, era mais forte que o medo. Hoje ele se sentiu ao contrário. É claro que umas férias de três semanas não eram iguais a uma permissão de trabalho nos Estados Unidos, mas ele ainda tinha medo. E o medo sempre foi irracional. Muita coisa pode mudar em três semanas. Até coisas que ele não queria ter mudado.

Ele sentia falta de House. Agora Onde ele estava? Ele prometeu buscá-lo depois do trabalho, e foi por isso que ele ficou preso aqui, como ordenado.

Wilson veio da esquina e se recuperou surpreso no começo.

"Chase. Eu pensei que House ainda estivesse aqui. "

"Ele não estava trabalhando hoje", disse Chase, passando a bola de mão em mão, perdido em pensamentos.

"Ele está doente? É por isso que você parece tão infeliz? "

Ele balançou a cabeça devagar. Wilson sentou-se ao lado dele. Por um momento, Chase se desvencilhou dos olhos castanhos sob o olhar examinador, mas quente. Se ele não colocasse o braço em volta do ombro!

"Então o que é isso? Algo está incomodando você. "

Ele empurrou. A bola estava úmida de suor nas palmas das mãos. As manchas de cor cinza-avermelhada se fundiram em um, enquanto seus olhos relaxavam depois de tanta concentração no ponto fixo.

"Eu não quero ir a Melbourne para ver minha tia."

"Porque não? Todo mundo gosta de voltar para a família para festividades. ”

Antes que Chase pudesse responder, ocorreu o oncologista, e ele fez um movimento rápido e apressado que assustou Chase.

"É por causa da casa? Eles temem que ele comece a beber novamente. Como se você estivesse pensando em deixá-lo para estudar o sacerdócio. ”

Seu olhar se fixou na bola e, como sempre, quando se sentiu encurralado e a rota de fuga estava bloqueada, ele respondeu com uma pergunta. Secretamente, Wilson achou aquilo divertido. Representantes de sua origem judaica eram notórios por essas diversões, não necessariamente pelos cristãos.

"Por que você não o convida se acha que precisa de companhia para o Natal?"

"Whoa whoa. House não é minha família. Ele também se incomodaria. Você o conhece. Ele zomba de questões de fé porque não vê sentido nisso. Não preciso lhe dizer o quão doloroso isso pode ser, mas pelo menos você o leva com calma. Minha família é diferente lá. Eu sentava em um barril de pólvora com ele o tempo todo. Não se preocupe com casa. Ele realmente não gosta de festividades. Porque ele tem que ser alguém que não é. E se ele não fingir, tudo é pior para todos os outros convidados.

Ele não estava seguro. Wilson gostava de si mesmo como um amigo íntimo de House, mas nem sempre o conhecia tão bem quanto pensava. No Natal, ele, como notório misantropo, não gostava de ficar sozinho. Nas férias, socializar era como uma necessidade humana básica, se ele estivesse comemorando com Wilson Hanukkah (se ele estivesse falando sério sobre o que Chase não conseguia pensar). Ele vira isso nos olhos de House quando contou sobre o plano de sua tia.

"Eu não teria a consciência limpa se fosse embora."

Algo hipnótico emanou de Wilson a uma hora tão tardia, combinado com paternidade e compreensão. Ele queria terminar a conversa, mas não o fez. Ele também teve que esperar por seu chefe aqui. Uma leve tempestade de neve assolou fora da janela, e o ônibus partira há muito tempo.

"Não apenas por causa dele. Agora estou em casa e ninguém além de minha tia está me esperando lá embaixo. Quero dizer, é claro que não quero decepcioná-la, mas também não quero decepcionar House. Ela tem conhecidos, amigos que a visitam e talvez eu não seja tão bem-vindo quanto ela finge. House, por outro lado, se você não o convidar, ele não tem ninguém.

Wilson suspirou.

“Sua tia não a vê há muito tempo e definitivamente está ansiosa por você. É a sua família. Vá, Chase. Seria uma pena se você perdeu. Não mexa com ela, dando preferência a House. Se você é amigo dele, precisa aprender a ser cruel como ele. Caso contrário, ele vai tirar vantagem de você. "

Como você , Chase acrescentou em pensamento. Wilson deu um tapinha na coxa dele. Era quase mais indiscreto que pressionar os ombros. Ainda assim, ele estava feliz por ter falado com ele. Ele ficaria.

"Vamos lá. Eu vou te levar para casa. "

"Não, obrigado. Eu quero ficar aqui mais um pouco. "

Assustado, Wilson pulou da mesa. "Para que? Não há nenhum caso a ser resolvido. "

"Eu vou ficar assim mesmo."

"Você é tão teimoso quanto ele. Todo aviso chega tarde demais, receio. Bem, eu não quero me impor. Boa noite dr. Chase. "

Ele levantou a cabeça um pouco preguiçosamente e encontrou os olhos de Wilson. Ele envelhecia visivelmente ultimamente, e Chase esperava que não fosse por causa dele. Embora Wilson tenha tentado várias vezes conquistar sua amizade, Chase não conseguiu dar a ele. Às vezes ele suspeitava que era ciúme. O que era injusto com Wilson. Ele foi o primeiro.

Quando ele começou no PPTH, a conexão entre o oncologista James Wilson e o nefrologista cínico House Clinic era. Quase um dia se passou e House não invadiu o escritório, o incomodou ou incomodou, e Wilson suportou tudo isso com calma estóica. Ele realmente não podia sair de sua pele, pelo menos não na presença de Chase. E de alguma forma eles eram semelhantes a esse respeito. Quando ele percebeu isso, sua resposta foi mais suave do que ele queria.

"Boa noite. E obrigado pelo seu tempo e entretenimento. Eu vou pensar sobre isso. "

"Sem causa."

Pouco antes da meia-noite, ele fez as malas e voltou para casa. Ele rezou para que House não fosse afundado em nenhum bar e, portanto, suou o acordo deles.

~~~

Ele quase sentiu falta do Dodge, que deslizou quase silenciosamente em sua direção no meio do caminho, a neve havia se condensado e abafado todos os ruídos da cidade. O carro diminuiu a velocidade, foi conduzido para a calçada e parou.

De repente, o medo fechou sua garganta. Ninguém era visto em toda parte, e ele já viu seus ex-atormentadores, os companheiros de apostas, sair e correr em sua direção. Ele jogou a bolsa de ombro por cima das costas, para que não pendesse sobre as pernas, à medida que aumentava a velocidade e começava a correr.

“Chase!” Uma voz rouca ecoou pela rua. "Sou eu. Eu queria ter você mais cedo, mas algo estupidamente ficou no meu caminho.

Ele parou abruptamente. Sua respiração subiu na névoa para o céu noturno. Quando ele se virou, viu House mancando em sua direção. Um soluço estava em sua garganta e explodiu antes de correr em sua direção e buscar conforto nos braços fortes e fortes que se fecharam firmemente ao seu redor. Alto e trêmulo, ele inalou o perfume de House, que agia como um sedativo em seu sistema nervoso. Ele quase chorou de alívio, mas como não queria mostrar sua agitação, ficou tenso. 

"Calma", sussurrou o homem mais velho em seus cabelos, nos quais os flocos de neve foram pegos. "Eu convoquei os demônios, hein? Me desculpe Eu não pretendia. Shh ... "

Um gemido escapou de Chase, e ele não estava apenas tremendo de frio. House tocou de brincadeira seus lábios macios com os dele, roçou seu rosto recém-frio enquanto ele o puxava para fora do brilho amarelo-alaranjado de um poste de luz. Ele trabalhou cuidadosamente o nariz e a cicatriz, que eram tão bonitas, com a língua e os dentes. Uma cicatriz de eucalipto? Talvez um dia ele perguntasse sobre isso. De alguma forma, a versão de tia Amy parecia banal demais. Por outro lado, seria mais agradável do que uma briga com agressores australianos.

Chase pegou as mãos apertadas das omoplatas de House e passou os dedos pelas bochechas com a barba por fazer, como se tivesse que taticamente se convencer de que o homem era House.

Finalmente, ele a prendeu no cachecol e o puxou para não perder o contato calmante e quente da pele em seus lábios e rosto. Ao mesmo tempo, ele foi capaz de determinar se House tinha sido bom. Foi ele. Graças a Deus. Sua respiração não cheirava a álcool. Talvez um pouco, mas não excessivamente. Assim como ele estava gostando de um xerez com um bom livro. E então ele seria o último a se preocupar ou culpar o endereço de House.

Por fim, ele não parecia mais se sentir ameaçado porque riu um pouco. Parecia mais ofegante, quase histérico. De fato, ele o surpreendeu bastante; ele podia ouvir o coração batendo no casaco. Com pressão firme, ele colocou a mão nele para acalmá-lo. O garoto estremeceu nervosamente. Sua medida fez o oposto. Ele deliberadamente cruzou os braços sobre a cruz de Chase.

"Está bom", disse ele. "Está tudo bem."

"House", ele engasgou em sua boca. "Eu decidi. Eu quero estar com você no Natal. Estou escrevendo para minha tia ... "

"Você tem certeza?"

Ele adoraria jogá-lo no cobertor de neve ao lado da rua e ele próprio nele. O frio não o teria incomodado no calor do momento. Em vez disso, eles cambaleiam juntos como bêbados. Como em uma dança especialmente inventada, cuja sequência era familiar apenas para os dois. Por um momento, House pensou nos trilhos na neve e nos rostos perplexos de amanhã, inclinando-se e pensando em como eles surgiram. Eles nunca entenderiam a verdade.

"Cem por cento. Um cartão para sua coleção, ela é quase tão feliz quanto uma visita.

"Quando você voltar para mim, você pode ir. Então você ainda precisa. Sua tia louca merece uma visita.

Ele riu - ainda empolgado com o choque e ainda quase tímido - do cachecol que cheirava tão caseiro de casa. "Você não a conhece."

"Eu sei que ela merece. Está relacionado a você, e isso é motivo suficiente. E ela é uma cozinheira malditamente melhor que você. O que praticamente significa alguma coisa. Você não é ruim, mas o fato de você ter guardado essa torta de canguru comigo é um crime contra a humanidade.

Sua risada novamente, desta vez mais cheia, quase quente e bonita em seu alívio. Ele se pressionou contra House com tanta força como se tivesse que derrubá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo o manteve em equilíbrio. A coxa dele apertou entre as pernas levemente abertas de House para proteger as duas. Ou para brincar com ele.

Ambos eram atraentes, e ele reconheceu sua coragem com um grunhido contente no colarinho de Chase enquanto inclinava a cabeça.

É uma coisa boa. Não tenha medo. Eu nunca poderia machucá-lo, você sabe disso.

Após um segundo de espanto, Chase falou novamente.

"Você é assustador para mim. Além do fato de a carne estar nas tortas em vez do canguru - como você sabe? Minha tia faz isso muito bem. "

Quando ele falou, seus dentes e respiração colidiram com a boca de House, deixando um gosto de menta no paladar. O toque, junto com os contornos do corpo esbelto, era tão emocionante que ele o manteve à distância, com a intenção de não chocá-lo pela segunda vez ou transformar sua imaginação em realidade, que culminou em chafurdar com Chase na neve. Chase esfregou contra ele, descaradamente egoisticamente absorvendo o calor do corpo.

Parecia frio, mas tão tentador. A mão dele estava no cóccix de Chase, os dedos indicador e médio deslizaram na brecha perceptível sob o jeans e os acariciaram. Chase ficou paralisado por um momento, prendendo a respiração. Ele não esperava tal ataque.

Eu sei tudo, Chase. Vamos lá, vamos para casa antes que você congele até a morte. Eu tenho uma surpresa para você. Na verdade, eu queria esperar até o Natal. Infelizmente, para certas espécies de presentes, é imperativo que você os apresente alguns dias antes. Por último, mas não menos importante, para testar se o destinatário e o presente estão em harmonia. "

Um cachorro? Um gato? House sabia sobre seus animais de estimação anteriores, que ele amava muito. Mas quando criança, ele teve tempo e lazer para lidar com eles. Hoje ele era médico o tempo todo na clínica. Ele ficaria feliz de qualquer maneira, e House encontraria uma maneira de fazer o novo companheiro de quarto se sentir confortável.

Ele estremeceu no carro quente por causa da diferença de temperatura. Só agora ele percebeu o quão agredido estava. O dia tinha sido difícil. Dependendo do paciente, decisões e reações rápidas eram necessárias com mais urgência no ambulatório do que nos diagnósticos usuais. Era agitado e estressante, todo mundo infectava todos com perplexidade e inquietação, e mais cedo ou mais tarde você atravessava o corredor de uma sala de exames para a outra em um sprint.

Depois de dois dias úteis lá, Chase entendeu a relutância do chefe em relação ao departamento.

House o olhou brevemente com uma mistura de diversão e preocupação antes de entrar no corredor.

"Como foi o seu dia, querida?"

Chase ficou assustado. "O que?"

"Você parece cansado. E eu me diverti o dia todo. Não é justo, é? Você deveria tirar férias. Idealmente, longe da clínica. "

"Está tudo bem. Eu só tenho que bater no meu ouvido. "

"Antes que eu esqueça", House respondeu, piscando para ele estranhamente. "Eu também tenho um desejo. Não se preocupe, não custa nada. Eu gostaria de poder lhe dizer Robert até depois do Natal. Tudo bem com você? "

Chase piscou e voltou para a rua, apertando as mãos sob as axilas. “Ok.” Por que até depois do Natal não parecia interessá-lo. Ele era um garoto estranho. De repente, ele percebeu o alcance do favor e sentou-se reto. "Então você está bem comigo ficando aqui?"

"Eu não disse que não gostei. Somente sua tia tem maior direito a sua sociedade requintada e árida. Espero que você não me dê uma desculpa para sua covardia. "

"Covardia?"

"Você tem medo de conhecê-la, não é? Porque você teme que ela tenha desenhado uma imagem sua em cores vivas nos cinco anos de separação aos quais você não está fazendo justiça. Assim como você sempre foi o super filho de papai na frente de seus colegas, embora você quase não tivesse contato com ele e ele provavelmente estaria sóbrio se você se visse com mais frequência.

Matt esfregou a testa de Chase. "Eu não sei. Estou cansada Não podemos adiar isso para amanhã? " 

House estendeu a mão e despenteava seus cabelos. "A cicatriz sob os olhos ..." ele começou. "Como isso aconteceu?"

Envergonhado, ele a sentiu, como se quisesse escondê-la ou relutantemente lembrar de sua existência. "Um acidente. Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Eu pensei que você não pudesse mais vê-los. "

Exceto por ele. Todas as manhãs, quando ele se olhava no espelho.

"Você levou uma surra?"

Sua confirmação era quase inaudível; ele baixou os olhos para os dedos atados.

Ele começou como se estivesse em transe quando House deixou o carro rolar no destino e modelou o assunto da conversa com a ponta do dedo. A boca de Chase torceu, e ele parecia como se estivesse mordendo suas lágrimas com dificuldade.

"Do papai", House perguntou tão sensivelmente e terrivelmente clarividente que uma única lágrima escorreu.

Ele assentiu agitado. Ele não faria nenhum som agora. House acariciou lentamente a cicatriz no meio do rosto. "Gosto do seu nariz arrojado", disse ele. “O pequeno arco na raiz que você só pode sentir. Essa também é a lembrança do papai? "

"Hm ... hm", ele disse, não parecia sim ou não.

"Olhe para mim. Nenhum pai bate tanto no filho que quebra o nariz. A menos que ele use ajudas desonrosas ".

"O anel no dedo dele. Eu oficialmente caí da árvore. "

Não o surpreendeu que ele nunca tivesse falado sobre isso. Nem que Amy continuasse mentindo para proteger Rowan. Era estranho que ela tivesse contado a ele sobre si mesma. Ela acusou a culpa tirânica do irmão mais velho, fingindo que ele não estava envolvido.

Porque nessa família estranhamente fechada, ferros quentes eram ignorados em vez de resfriados. Em uma família de imigrantes adaptada externamente respeitável, em que a dependência de álcool e o abuso infantil estavam na ordem do dia.

Ela não poderia ter se relacionado a outras "consequências no rosto dele". Ou ela definitivamente não tinha ideia e contou o episódio com tanta frequência que considerou verdade?

"Ele tem sorte de já estar morto", disse House, rangendo os dentes.

Naquele momento, Chase estava com medo dele.

"Não diga isso."

House parecia não ter ouvido. "Você também tem sorte. Que você não é como ele. Estou orgulhoso de você. "

Ele jogou os braços em torno de House de forma incomum, impulsivamente. "Estou feliz por tê-lo agora", ele sussurrou, antes de timidamente apertar sua coragem para desabotoar o cinto de segurança e sair do carro.

~~~

As janelas estavam decoradas com luzes de fadas decoradas com amor e uma coroa de visco pendurada na porta. Mas o número da casa estava correto. Chase virou-se para House, assustado. Se essa foi a surpresa, foi mais do que um sucesso.

"Uh. Não pare por aí. Você conhece o costume bobo. Quem se encontra por baixo tem que beijar. Estou quase com medo de que ela os tenha pendurado por todo o apartamento. Você tem que usar manoplas, porque eu vou emboscar você em todos os lugares.

Ele sorriu um pouco incrédulo. "Quem você? O que é isso tudo? ”Ele sabia que havia os chamados“ Planejadores de Casamentos ”, mas que ele também poderia ser um“ Planejador de Natal ”era novo para ele.

Sem responder, House desbloqueou com uma expressão misteriosa.

Lá dentro, o toca-discos tocava os populares seis boomers brancos da Austrália (de onde ele conseguiu o disco?). Velas grossas de toco vermelho queimavam em placas de latão. Havia bolachas coloridas em todo o apartamento, e o cheiro de agulhas de pinheiro e as tortas de carne fervilhavam por House .

Sua boca ficou com água e ele engoliu em emoção. Ele não se sentia em casa há anos, cheirava o cheiro de sua comida favorita anterior. De repente, ele sentiu como se estivesse de volta em sua infância.

Como House organizou tudo isso em um dia? A memória nostálgica quase o dominou, e estava completamente ao seu redor quando ele descobriu a árvore de Natal. O queixo ainda apagado, mas bastante volumoso, com uma estrela no topo, perto do piano, provocou um suave grito de espanto. Não era uma comparação com a infeliz vegetação rasteira que geralmente aparecia na mesa de canto em seu loft nessa época do ano.

"Casa! Tanto pelas circunstâncias! Você não - por minha causa ...? "

"Não sozinho", ele admitiu. "Eu recebi um duende de Natal patenteado da Oz por apoio."

Na hora, tia Amy flutuou para fora do quarto. "Robert!"

"Estou sonhando", ele murmurou, movendo-se hesitante em sua direção; ele segurou todos os móveis que tropeçou até encontrar-se nos braços dela. Ela não mudou nada.

"Tia Amy", ele se esticou como uma pergunta, empurrando-a para longe dele de novo e de novo, olhando em seus olhos radiantes e abraçando-a novamente enquanto ela acariciava carinhosamente o rosto dele e o acalmava com frases quietas, às vezes com sons estrangeiros . Para sua alegria, ela combinou o inglês australiano com o tcheco, um idioma que Chase não havia aprendido e ainda parecia entender de uma maneira milagrosa.

Seus suspiros pareciam suspeitosamente soluços. House recuou contra a parede e teria desaparecido discretamente na cozinha para não atrapalhar sua reunião. Mas era fascinante demais vê-los. Chase se tornou Robbie, o garoto a quem alguém próximo havia visto crescer.

Ele percebeu que esse lado de Chase era estranho para ele e sempre seria. Mas foi uma coisa boa. Havia muitos quebra-cabeças na infância de Chase.

"Dr. House me convidou e comemoramos juntos ”, disse ela; ela cobriu o rosto com lágrimas. "Você se tornou mais estreito, ou eu estou imaginando isso?"

"Eu estou bem", disse ele, sua voz soando rouca.

"Eu sei. Não estou preocupada. Você encontrou amigos. "

Ele olhou para House, que assentiu com zombaria. Mas sob o disfarce de indiferença, Chase notou uma emoção real, que poderia estar escondida no rosto imóvel, mas não nos brilhantes olhos azuis.

"E amanhã praticamos Silent Night ", disse ele, tocando os primeiros acordes da música no teclado.

O Natal pode chegar.


	4. Parte 4

O festival deste ano seria a casa de Natal mais incomum que já vira há muito tempo. Amy ficou furiosa por horas na cozinha, recusando-se a deixar os homens entrarem. Para entrar no clima, ela ouviu sucessos antigos de Natal de Nat King Cole e Frank Sinatra. Cantores talentosos, sem dúvida, mas no ciclo interminável eles a irritavam.

Felizmente, ele e Chase passaram os dias na clínica, e House dormiu durante a visita ao apartamento atualmente vazio de Wilson, para o qual ele tinha uma chave. Não teria sido uma boa impressão deixar Amy dormir no sofá enquanto ele se retirava para o quarto com Chase. Não apenas porque ela veio de um lar bem católico, mas porque ele temia que ela suspeitasse e a pegasse em flagranti uma noite. Era menos o medo de estar fora de controle do que o apego noturno de Chase. Às vezes, ele subconscientemente se movia tão perto de House que acordava com ele nos braços pela manhã. Foi por isso que ele sentiu muita falta do jovem companheiro de quarto quando se afundou na enorme cama fria de Wilson, que ficou com Erbonkel Arthur por três semanas inteiras. Mas ele não queria desacreditar Chase na frente de sua tia, que teria ficado envergonhada em compartilhar a cama com sua tia se House tivesse ocupado o sofá.

No começo, ele não queria admitir que estava sentindo falta dele. Sua rotina diária habitual foi confusa com tia Amy (Chase a chamava carinhosamente de "tia"), na qual Chase havia se encaixado de maneira tão discreta e paciente por meses e se tornara uma constante que ele valorizava tanto quanto seus comprimidos antes. Ainda mais.

Ainda assim, ele estava feliz por ter Amy aqui. Ao contrário de Chase, ela era refrescantemente descomplicada, ria muito e, por último, mas não menos importante, era parentesco, o único que Chase havia permanecido. Ele sempre quis conhecer alguém que conhecesse sua querida opaca melhor do que ele. Certamente não havia muitos.

Com sua ânsia de decorar tudo excessivamente, de limpar o apartamento, de assar e de cozinhar, ele foi dominado por algo como a premonição de um evento solene, uma espécie de antecipação que ele só conseguiu com fotografias desbotadas da infância da avó. sabia.

Ao mesmo tempo, ele achou um pouco assustador que ela, como hóspede, acenasse com rigor o cetro. Chase sorriu quando ele confidenciou suas preocupações.

"Então ela é. Deixe-a se divertir. Você não precisa se casar com ela, e depois do Natal, teremos nossa paz novamente.

Ela disse que Greg era o único a quinhentos quilômetros dele, e embora House Chase também oferecesse o título confidencial (" Ligo para você Robert enquanto a tia for a decoração da nossa casa" ), ele não disse o nome. . Talvez fosse melhor assim. Caso contrário, a última reverência por sua autoridade surgiria em algum momento. Embora House gostasse de lhe dar direitos iguais na vida privada, Chase se sentia mais confortável se as coisas não mudassem radicalmente.

Seu tom e comportamento mudaram inegavelmente desde que Amy esteve aqui. Ele parecia mais maduro, às vezes até combativo, e o beijou. Ele costumava falar com House como se eles tivessem se aliado contra a tia. Em um sentido humorístico, é claro. O conhecimento de ter um membro da família ao seu redor lhe dava confiança, mesmo fora das quatro paredes. Na clínica, ele não pediu mais conselhos a House, tomou suas próprias decisões ou nem sequer esperou que estivesse bem. Até agora, estava indo bem. Um fato que fez House se sentir ainda mais redundante.

Ele está crescendo, pensou melancolicamente, ciente de que Amy estava envolvida. De certa forma, essa percepção o forçou a rever seu próprio relacionamento com o garoto, e ele ficou surpreso com a conclusão de que estava resistindo internamente a um adulto Chase. Ele o queria do jeito que era antes, porque só então ele poderia exercer poder e adorava ser o protetor. Para brincar com ele. Despertar seus medos para apaziguá-los novamente, desvendar segredos que, se não fossem chocados, até o confundiam. Mas não era só isso, era?

Das, wogegen er lange angekämpft hatte, schien offensichtlich, denn jeder hatte es lange vor ihm bemerkt: er liebte Chase. Ohne Richtlinien, ohne Schablonen, in die er ihn pressen wollte. Jedenfalls war er dieser schönen Illusion erlegen, bis Amy aufgetaucht war. Jetzt musste er bitter bekennen, dass dem nicht so war. Er würde ihn nicht in seiner Entfaltung einschränken wollen, wenn er bedingungslos lieben würde, und genau das tat er. Vermutlich war Liebe, wie sie sein sollte, doch zuviel verlangt von einem eigenbrötlerischen Querulant wie ihm. Vielleicht sollte er kleine Schritte machen.

Foreman e Cameron se afastariam dele e nunca se envolveriam em um experimento como o seu leal Skippy. Um experimento no qual ambos descobriram sua capacidade de se render e os expuseram antes do outro. Bem, Cameron talvez. Mas não da maneira tocante e desinteressada de Chase: em algum momento ela teria virado a mesa com uma mão de ferro e largado-a assim que pensasse que estava "curada" ou quando seu marido tivesse mordido a grama por falha.

Ele tinha algo especial com Chase. Eu tive. No momento, parecia que ele estava fugindo dele, e ele não queria isso. No entanto, ele não viu como evitá-lo. Espero que Amy tenha sido apenas uma influência temporária na vida de Chase. Mas ela tinha uma longa fila para ele e - ele se recusava a aceitá-la - a melhor apenas por causa dos laços familiares.

*

Eles foram para casa juntos na véspera de Natal. Chase, que esperava que House estacionasse o carro e o seguisse, saiu e foi até a porta da frente sem olhar em volta. Mas House ficou parado. Ele voltou intrigado. House olhou diretamente pelo para-brisa. Ausente. O sulco na raiz do nariz havia se aprofundado. Um sinal claro de que ele estava com dor. Ele abriu a porta do carro novamente e agarrou o ombro do chefe, que então se virou para encará-lo com um suspiro. Nos seus olhos ele viu algo que o preocupava. Dor? Assustado? De que?

“Sua perna?” Que ele nunca disse nada quando estava tão mal! "Desligue o motor. Eu vou te ajudar. "

"É melhor ir direto para o apartamento de Wilson. Sua tia vai começar a jorrar, eu só perturbo. Eu não sabia mais que as mulheres ficavam furiosas quando estavam limpando ou realizando festas. ”

Havia um tom irritante em sua voz, embora ele tentasse brincar. Chase passou a mão pelo braço. Foi um gesto acidental, mas House sentiu que ele o havia preocupado. Ele expressou tanto entendimento com esse gesto que um nó na garganta subiu. Ele era tão precioso, tão compassivo, por causa da dor que lhe fora infligida. Estranho que os outros não pensassem assim.

"Você não se incomoda. Como você consegue isso? Tia gosta de você. É por isso que ela quer fazer tudo particularmente bem. Eu ... "

Rindo, ele parou e olhou brevemente para a rua, para que House pudesse admirar seu perfil, que era tão gracioso e etéreo, tão diferente dos perfis humanos que o deixou sem fôlego quando o virou para ele. Às vezes, ele realmente pensava que havia sido enviado do céu para salvar a alma de um inimigo.

"Você não vai acreditar, mas também é a primeira vez que eu a vejo tão pedante. Eu pensei que ela estava gostando, mas ela diz que faz porque o Natal americano deve ser inesquecível. Um eufemismo que você quer ser lembrado. Bom. Vamos lá. Por favor "

Ele quase o pegou do jeito que ele disse por favor .

Vamos pai. Sem você, o jogo é inútil. Você apenas tem que estar lá.

"Eu sei que você quer dizer bem. Eu também gosto da sua tia. Mas às vezes tudo me domina. Não estou acostumada com o vermelhão. E você gostaria de falar com a tia sem mim. Depois de cinco anos longe de casa e do clã, você tem que dizer uma coisa ou duas sobre o que o chefe não precisa saber, certo?

Chase olhou para ele com um olhar dolorido e atordoado antes de ir para a porta da frente. Ele o machucou. Ele não queria isso. Ainda assim, o tiro saiu pela culatra. Ele gostaria de dar um tapa na cara por sua franqueza. Não era mesmo o verdadeiro motivo. Na verdade, ele só queria ficar sozinho. Sozinho com Chase.

"Robert!"

Ele fez uma pausa, mas não se virou. Suas costas retas com a leve cruz oca tinham algo repelente. Ele manteve seu primeiro nome, embora falasse com ele como "Chase", como sempre, para que seus colegas não tivessem pensamentos estúpidos. O ponto de Robert era para tia Amy, ele já sabia disso. Mas ele também gostou. Como House enfatizou o nome era legal. Como se apenas uma pessoa no mundo fosse chamada assim.

"Você ainda é meu garotinho? Se for você, volte para o carro e fume um cigarro comigo. "

Funcionou em sua linda cabeça. Ele podia vê-lo na postura ereta e na maneira como ele dobrou o pescoço. Então ele se jogou ao redor e correu para o lado do passageiro tão rapidamente como se tivesse medo de balançar no último momento.

Era uma novela desesperada que ele estava criando, mas Chase entrou. Talvez ele só estivesse interessado na perspectiva de um cigarro que House nunca lhe oferecera antes. Era quase mais masculino do que ser convidado para uma cerveja. Sem uma palavra, ele apertou o cinto e House partiu.

Ele parou em algum lugar fora da cidade. No meio dos pampas. O parque onde eles ocasionalmente viajavam de moto devia estar nas proximidades, mas não era inteiramente certo. Também poderia ser a direção para Trenton. Onde ficava a torre de vigia de madeira, na qual o paciente Norris havia forçado e atirado. Tudo parecia o mesmo sob o cobertor de neve.

Observou fascinado quando House pescou uma caixa aberta de Marlboro no porta-luvas e, em seguida, das profundezas do bolso do peito, um isqueiro prateado antigo.

House notou o olhar de admiração que ficou levemente otimista, como se estivesse hipnotizado. Sua ação teve que surpreendê-lo. Ou até se colocar em algo que House não conseguia ver. Como nas mulheres, comprar sapatos novos ou uma bolsa. Mas isso era melhor que pânico.

"Do meu avô", disse ele, tentando ser neutro para não irritar mais Chase. “Herança holandesa. 1908. Você realmente fuma? Eu nunca te peguei fazendo isso.

"Às vezes", ele respondeu distraidamente. "Sem hash".

"Eu os comprei legalmente na tabacaria", assegurou House e acendeu um cigarro, que ele entregou a ele. A sensualidade respeitosa de sua ação, visível apenas para Chase, o fez tremer. Estava quente no carro. Quase fofinho, mas sua mandíbula se apertou.

House se inclinou para frente e o olhou de metade abaixo. "Está tudo bem? Não há realmente nada nele. Eu costumava me matar quando fumar era legal.

"Eu estou bem", ele murmurou. "Desculpe."

O cigarro tremeu no canto da boca e ele o puxou, as bochechas afundadas. Contra o pano de fundo da paisagem branca, sua pele delicada parecia pálida. A inquietação em que ele caiu foi evidente nas feições apressadas. Ele fumava nervosamente, mas profissionalmente, nos pulmões. Se ao menos Chase soubesse.

"Do que você tem medo? Você pode facilmente fugir de mim se estou planejando algo que você não gosta. ”

"Eu não tenho medo", ele disse um pouco severamente para parecer credível. "É só que ... onde estamos?"

"Eu não sei."

"Eu não quero mais fugir. Você também está ao volante. "

A mão de House em seu joelho. O toque foi diferente do Dr. As tentativas de Wilson de ganhar sua confiança porque House já a possuía. Além disso, tudo o que House fez com ele o excitou. Ele manteve o Marlboro na boca apenas com o maior esforço.

"Ainda assim", ele disse. "Você é muito mais forte que eu. Às vezes isso me assusta. ”Sua mão massageava casualmente o interior de sua coxa, e Chase fechou as pernas. House sorriu. Ele o beliscou. "Talvez eu esteja errado. Mas isso seria incomum. Me solte. "

O último comentário foi relacionado à mão dele, e Chase o soltou, então House também pegou um cigarro. Havia um cheiro pungente de nicotina no carro, e Chase abriu a porta para liberar a fumaça. Eles ficaram calados. Finalmente Chase jogou a bunda na neve. Estranho que agora que eles estavam entre si, ele era o velho novamente. Tímido, um pouco inquieto na presença de House. Toda vez que eles estavam sozinhos, havia uma tensão entre eles de que House não usava slogans sarcásticos para quebrar como de costume.

"Você está errado", ele disse.

"Dê alguns passos comigo", disse House, em vez de responder diretamente, e tomou um par de Vicodin. A perna parecia ruim hoje, e Chase se perguntou se o tempo tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso.

Enquanto andavam pelo caminho, House segurou-o pelo braço depois de um tempo. Desde que ninguém a viu, estava tudo bem. Ele andava um pouco mais regularmente e facilmente com a ajuda de Chase. Ninguém disse nada por um longo tempo. O silêncio persistente quase deixou Chase louco, suspeitando que House tinha algo em mente. Ele não o pressionaria.

A paisagem era quase indistinguível do céu; A terra e o horizonte derreteram em um branco ofuscante, embora a escuridão gradualmente caísse. Somente o caminho a seus pés mostrava tons de cinza sujo em que a água derretida estava coletando.

Os olhos de Chase se estreitaram antes que ele começasse a iniciar uma conversa ociosa.

"Vai nevar de novo", ele adivinhou. "Ou?"

"Você está feliz aqui?"

A pergunta o pegou desprevenido. House agarrou seu braço com mais força. Como se esperasse que Chase o iludisse e como se quisesse evitar. Um pedaço de neve gelada afetou sua bengala e ele escorregou. Chase o pegou espiritualmente e o ajudou verticalmente. Seu chefe se apoiou pesadamente nele por um momento, e Chase se atreveu a colocar o braço em volta da cintura, mas apenas até que ele estivesse seguro novamente.

"Como assim?"

"Apenas responda sim ou não."

O que ele estava fazendo? Chase tinha aprendido a soar o estado de espírito de House com a voz áspera. Parecia tímido, quase desanimado. Mas a pergunta não era tão fácil de responder. Na esperança de abafar a conversa rapidamente, ele decidiu a próxima.

"Sim"

Sem olhar para ele, House mancou; Chase mal conseguia acompanhar.

"Você se lembra da nossa visita ao zoológico quando não sabia que papai tinha explodido na noite anterior? Eles pareciam felizes vendo o kiwi e o ornitorrinco lá. Como se você não estivesse lá, mas na Austrália. Nunca mais te vi assim ( apenas nos meus sonhos ).

Tia Amy me contou sobre sua infância, o quanto você amava estar com ela no interior e caçar coalas com amigos nas férias. Você não tem um amigo aqui. Pelo menos não uma da mesma idade. E conheço alguns de vocês que me disseram. Não foram apenas golpes e mamães confusas. Eles eram sol, um garotinho da natureza, até que mamãe escapou de um delírio para o outro. Eles não são feitos para uma vida agitada na cidade ".

"Eu tenho você", ele objetou incerto. "Eu não preciso de mais ninguém."

“Você diz isso porque não quer me machucar, e eu aprecio isso. Mas você não é feliz. Não posso te fazer feliz tanto quanto gostaria. Sempre há algo em seus olhos que o impede de ser e, em última análise, não seria ético que você morasse comigo a longo prazo. Sua tia é uma mulher forte. E amável. Ela sabe muito mais sobre amor e carinho do que eu. Eles também são fortes desde que ela esteve aqui. Isso é bom para você. "

Chase parou de repente, House involuntariamente virou metade do eixo. "Você quer me mandar para casa?"

"Não. Apenas uma resposta honesta. "

O que ele escolheu era tão sem sentido quanto sua expressão petrificada.

“Os Estados Unidos me deram muitas oportunidades. Eu não sou infeliz. Eu tenho um bom trabalho ... Sou grato pela chance de morar aqui. "

"Você também pode trabalhar no seu país de origem. Após o seu tempo no diagnóstico, você está superqualificado, especialmente para os bosquímanos lá em baixo. Você poderia ir longe. E você teria a tia Amy, que prepara tortas de carne para você e lubrifica sanduíches de vegemite .

A geladeira inteira estava cheia da levedura que ele, como australiano exilado, não podia comprar em um supermercado local, e Amy aparentemente a importou em um estojo extra.

"E em três ou quatro anos você encontrará uma criatura quase tão encantadora quanto você, com um dialeto local ainda mais bonito e sentirá o desejo de enriquecer o mundo com outras criaturas encantadoras que têm seu cabelo maravilhoso. Seria uma pena não transmitir isso a você. "

De repente Chase olhou para baixo. Ele foi incapaz de seguir em frente enquanto passava a mão pelo rosto e exalava com um suspiro. Ele ficou parado, enraizado como uma árvore na estrada, não deixando House olhar em seu rosto. Sua respiração condensada soprou contra o lenço e em pequenas nuvens no rosto. Houve uma gota na ponta do nariz. Era impossível dizer se era lágrima ou gelo. Estava muito frio.

"Eu não acho tão longe", ele sussurrou, quase inaudível. "Eu só quero estar com você. E talvez ... talvez um pouco mais. "

Quando ele olhou para cima, ele parecia perdido. Como um estranho que ele era. Quem foi exposto o mais tardar quando ele abriu a boca.

House engoliu sua simpatia e bloqueou o desejo de abraçá-lo. Ele estava tão sozinho, mais solitário do que estava porque realmente não queria estar e estava procurando desesperadamente por isso. Há tanto tempo que ele não se dedicava mais à utopia de uma linda mulher com dois filhos que o aguardavam à noite comendo na pequena casa. Ele se entregou apenas a ele. E ele tinha apenas vinte e poucos anos.

"Você se desperdiça comigo. Vamos lá. Nós voltamos. "

Quando o levou para o apartamento, Chase se inclinou para o lado e espontaneamente beijou sua boca. Em suma, exatamente como ele fez quando House voltou à clínica para avaliar seus testes. House abriu os lábios, brincou com a língua enquanto ele deixasse. A ternura passageira foi trocada muito rapidamente.

"Por causa de mais cedo ... eu não disse isso para me livrar de você", ele esclareceu quando se separaram. A tristeza nos olhos de Chase ainda estava lá. Ele teve que lhe dizer algo bom para afugentá-los.

“Eu experimentei muito e nunca tive uma parceria comparável. Não só porque você é linda, jovem e interessante. Se você acha que não pode ou não pode fazer mais, ficarei feliz em mantê-lo. Mas não quero restringir você ou fazer você acreditar que está comprometido comigo. "

"Você não. Você não se lembra do que eu escrevi para você no meu correio? "

Sim A frase deixara uma marca indelével em sua memória. Em nenhum lugar eu fui tão livre quanto você . Ele não tinha entendido, era incapaz de entender essa afirmação, mas era por isso que significava muito para ele.

"Estou feliz", disse Chase. "Sério. E por mais que eu goste da minha tia, eu gosto mais dela. "

Essa admissão foi incrível, equiparando a uma declaração de amor. House envolveu seu pescoço e beijou Chase várias vezes, passando os lábios pelo rosto atraente. Apaixonado, quase cru. Com um gesto defensivo, o homem mais jovem o afastou com relutância. A respiração estava difícil. Nos olhos verde-azulados, havia um pedido de entendimento, enquanto expressava o arrependimento de ter que rejeitá-lo. 

"Se ela nos vê ..."

"Você não quer contar a ela? Talvez ela aceitasse melhor do que você pensa. Isso causa uma impressão muito aberta em mim. Ficarei louco se não tiver você comigo à noite. Como acompanhante, ela pode descansar aos nossos pés.

Ele balançou a cabeça timidamente, mesmo acreditando. Os hábitos eram quase sagrados para ele. E se isso lhe convinha ou não, ele era um deles há algum tempo.

"Isso diz respeito apenas a nós dois. Também é apenas temporário. Eles voltarão quando ela se for. "

Ele assentiu compreensivamente e bagunçou seu cabelo loiro. Ele adoraria pressionar sua boca aveludada e aveludada mais uma vez em sua despedida. "Ok. Amanhã nos veremos no banquete com uma frescura antiga. Uma hora neste teatro, certo? Até lá, tenha um bom dia com a tia e mostre a ela a cidade. Foreman e Cameron terão que suar um pouco. Afinal, as férias devem ganhar-se honestamente. E não leve nossa conversa tão a sério. Eu só quero que você não sinta que está perdendo alguma coisa. Que você é feliz. Se você pode estar aqui comigo, tanto melhor. Durma bem, Robert. "

"Boa noite, Greg."

Pela primeira vez, ele o chamou pelo primeiro nome. Soou estranho, quase odiado, e como uma palavra estrangeira que lutava através das cordas vocais. Especialmente nesse tom esticado e suave. No entanto, ele ficou impressionado porque sabia que Chase nunca se acostumaria. Ele apenas o chamou assim para tranquilizá-lo de sua lealdade. Repetiu, divertido que o endereço pessoal era mais fácil em seus lábios.

"Bons sonhos, Robert."

Um pouco confuso, ele pulou levemente balançando sobre a calçada até a porta. Ainda estava lá. O menino dele.


	5. Parte 5

Uma Amy enfarinhada abriu antes que Chase tirasse a chave do bolso. Por um momento, House temeu que a tivesse espionado atrás da cortina. Mas ela recebeu Chase com os braços estendidos e um sorriso, o que ela não teria feito se tivesse visto algo.

Ele se sentiu um pouco trabalhando duro para enganar a boa mulher, não revelando as cartas, mas Chase estava certo. O simples fato de dois homens morarem juntos em uma casa inicialmente franziu o cenho, embora Chase tivesse dito a ele que ela mesma estava morando com amigos. Mas é claro que isso era diferente.

Antes de ligar o motor, Amy acenou maliciosamente para ele e ele acendeu o pisca-pisca antes de ir embora.

*

"Eu fiz um pudim. Você acha que ele vai gostar? Não é tão comum aqui, é? Mas não consigo imaginar o Natal sem ele. O que seria o Natal sem pudim de Natal? "

Ele grunhiu vagamente, circulando a ponta do dedo na toalha da mesa.

"Você brigou?"

Tia Amy colocou uma tigela de biscoitos recém-assados sobre a mesa que Chase normalmente teria jogado. Mas ele se sentou de pernas cruzadas e meditou para si mesmo. Alarmado com a pergunta dela, ele levantou a cabeça.

"Porque?"

"Eu não sei. Você é tão monossilábico. Eu pensei que ele entraria, pelo menos mais algumas horas. Afinal, é o apartamento dele e tenho uma má consciência de que ele tem que ficar em outro lugar por minha causa.

"Não é um fato. Apartamento do Dr. Wilson está vazio de qualquer maneira. E o dia foi exaustivo. Ele está apenas cansado. E eu tambem Você não pode imaginar o que as pessoas fazem antes do Natal. Sua risada parecia torturada. "Não temos argumento."

Ela se sentou à mesa com ele e colocou a mão no joelho dele. Novamente de uma maneira diferente da casa. Ela era parente e, de repente, era bom saber que não estava fazendo nada. Você nunca soube disso em casa. A chaleira assobiou e ela preparou um jarro. Ainda bem que House não pensava em babados novos na cozinha; ela provavelmente teria encolhido de uma chaleira sem fio como um monstro marinho de quatro cabeças.

"Estou feliz. Isso significa muito para você, não é? Greg. "

Se apenas o chá estivesse pronto. Então ele pôde dizer que o vapor causou o rubor ardente em suas bochechas.

"Ele é um homem atraente, atencioso e, infelizmente, Rowan não era um bom pai para você. Não gosto de dizer isso, mas é assim. Ele estava viajando muito, mas ainda deveria ter cuidado mais de sua família. Eu acho bom que você possa recuperar o atraso dessa maneira. Pode ser filho. "

Ele mordiscou um biscoito. Tia Amy era um livro de receitas ambulante porque House não tinha um. De qualquer forma, nada que espanasse na prateleira da cozinha. Tudo o que ela assava ou cozinhava foi imediatamente e tinha gosto de mão magistral.

No entanto, ele reagiu de maneira inadequada ao palpite dela. "Ele não é meu pai, tia."

"Claro que não. Mas teoricamente poderia ser. Não fique chateado imediatamente. Eu acho que você o ajuda também. Não é uma coisa ruim. Você exagerou suas cartas ou as alterou. Você é semelhante, você sabe. "

Ele agradeceu enfiou o nariz no copo perfumado, porque ele já estava vermelho novamente. Pekoe de laranja com limão. Ele não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que tomou chá. Em casa, provavelmente. De repente, ele percebeu que associava a cidade de seu nascimento à palavra. Isso o fez pensar. Até agora, ele pensara ter feito uma casa aqui.

Tia Amy pendurou três meias na lareira. Ele mal podia acreditar. Ela ainda mantinha a tradição infantil. Por volta de uma hora da noite, o despertador tocava, eles esgueiravam-se sorrateiramente pelas tábuas rangentes do chão e enchiam as meias com todos os tipos de doces. Ele ficou subitamente envergonhado por ela ter mantido esse conto de fadas na frente de House. Os adultos também devem se comportar assim; não havia crianças em sua casa para serem usadas como desculpa. No entanto, o que ele temia veio.

"Você se importaria de dormir comigo esta noite? Excepcionalmente apenas. Caso contrário, você pode assustar o Papai Noel e suas renas? Neste país, ele usou renas? "

Com um suspiro silencioso, ele concordou, embora houvesse mil argumentos em sua língua para impedi-la de fazer besteiras. Ninguém funcionaria. O que o Chase 'uma vez colocou em suas mentes ficou lá, se necessário, até o amargo fim.

Ele queria ir para House, que agora estava sozinho no apartamento de Wilson e - se ele ainda não tinha ido para a cama - poderia estar assistindo TV, cerveja e um saco de batatas fritas ao lado dele. Clássicos anuais como A vida não é bonita? ou o milagre de Manhattan.

A ação passaria por ele se ele se apoiasse confortavelmente no ombro de House e seu dedo fosse agradavelmente sensual com uma mecha de seu cabelo.Ele quase cedeu à tentação de fingir que ainda tinha que fazer algo no hospital.

O argumento mais poderoso contra o costume nos Estados Unidos e na Commonwealth, no entanto, ele não pôde resistir.

"Greg não acredita mais no Papai Noel".

“Oh, querida.” Ela acariciou sua bochecha. "Um pouco de crença em milagres nunca prejudicou ninguém. Eu sei que você não é mais criança. Quero mimar você no curto espaço de tempo que estou aqui. São tias no sangue. "

Ele foi dormir cedo.

Um pouco mais tarde, ela deslizou pela metade de House, recém-feita, mas ainda cheirava fortemente a almíscar e pungência em seu nariz. É surpreendente que ela não parecesse sentir o cheiro, embora se diga que as mulheres cheiram melhor.

Ela estava usando uma rede de cabelo, que parecia antiquada. Ele parecia tão rústico no estilo americano de vida casual? Talvez ele devesse arrumar seu guarda-roupa de vez em quando. As blusas estampadas não eram mais usadas por ninguém além dele.

"Robert. Você já está dormindo? "

"Hum."

"Você passou o terno para a feira?"

Oh Deus. Ela queria ir à igreja depois do jantar. House não gostaria disso. E não ela que ele resistiu. De qualquer forma, ela presumivelmente presumiu que os americanos eram cristãos devotos em todo o mundo, como no cinto da Bíblia . E até havia ovelhas negras. Ele não a preparara para a relutância de House em relação à Igreja, não ousara.

Ela estava convencida de que para todo mundo o Natal era como pudim e noite silenciosa e ficaria decepcionada se House se recusasse a entrar na igreja. Ele teve que, de alguma maneira, fazê-lo fingir agradar a tia Amy por acreditar no renascimento por meio de Jesus Cristo. Pobre casa! O dia de amanhã não seria fácil para ele. Nem os biscoitos e doces em suas meias o adoçariam. No entanto, seria igualmente terrível se, por vingança por seu impasse, lhe ocorresse ofendê-la, ridicularizando sua crença.

~~~

Na manhã seguinte, ele não o alcançou. Aparentemente, havia muito o que fazer na clínica, porque House não atendia ligações particulares. Isso foi estúpido.

Assim que ele anunciou à tia Amy que House não estava disponível até o almoço, ela fez uma careta. "Que pena! Então temos que adiar a bagunça até a tarde. Bem, há coisas piores. "

"Eu gostaria de ir ao zoológico com você. Há uma muito boa aqui. Eu estava lá com House ... com Greg depois que papai morreu. "

"Oh minha querida!"

Ela se aproximou e o pegou nos braços, balançando-o gentilmente. Como House, apenas ela era muito menor e ainda protegia sua maternidade. Ele poderia colocar a cabeça na cabeça dela em vez de pressionar o nariz contra a gola dela. Surpreso, ele também a abraçou. Em sua sugestão, ela ouviu algo que ele não havia notado. Luto por seu pai, que o deixou cedo demais e nunca se importou com ele, a menos que ele trouxesse para casa uma nota ruim. No entanto, ele gostaria de renunciar a esse tipo de atenção. Ele ainda não podia odiá-lo.

Ele lamentou tê-la julgado tão difícil ontem à noite, mesmo que mentalmente. Era seu personagem, sua vida, e ela tinha o direito de projetá-lo como queria e de se vestir de maneira engraçada aos olhos dos outros.

Quando ele percebeu que House gostava dela por causa de sua diferença, ele se sentiu duplamente mal. Nada odiava casa mais que preconceito. Além disso, ele nunca se separaria de seus Pullunders práticos e de aparência séria, os quais House casualmente chamava de "defeito genético britânico". Ainda assim, ele sabia que, se parasse de usá-los da noite para o dia, perguntaria a ele. Eles eram secretamente a marca registrada de Chase, e ele deveria estar orgulhoso por se destacar da multidão.

"Tudo bem? Claro, apenas se você quiser. Também podemos esperar por ele, mas você já terminou. Vamos ao zoológico. Para mim, o dia foi inesquecível, apesar das más notícias. Eu acho que ele tornou mais fácil para mim lidar com a morte de papai.

"Com isso nós o comemoramos, hein? Mas é uma boa ideia. Afinal, o Natal é a celebração da caridade e da reconciliação. Rowan ficará feliz com seu filho adulto, tenho certeza disso.

O que havia de especial no jardim zoológico não eram os animais nativos da Austrália, como House supusera, porque muito poucos deles haviam aparecido nos recintos naquele dia chuvoso. House tinha sido o motivo de sua euforia. Cheio de respeito e orgulho dos filhos em relação aos pais, ele passeava pelo parque com seu mentor. Endorfinas o dominaram porque ele não teve que compartilhar com ninguém naquelas horas. Porque House estava lá para ele, como era quase uma questão de disciplina hoje. Ainda bastante arranhado, ofensivo, mas ainda com um talento para Chase, que ele sempre expressou, apenas expressou muito mais tarde.

Em reminiscência desse dia especial, ele percorreu o enorme complexo com Amy, mostrou-lhe os kiwis na casa noturna asiática / australiana e, com um pouco de sorte, um demônio da Tasmânia que estava descansando. Ela não parecia muito impressionada, mas fez um esforço para não decepcioná-lo por causa dele. A alegria naquele momento também não lhe ocorreu. Não é de admirar. Casa estava desaparecida.

Sempre que ele estava sozinho, ele abriu o telefone para ligar para ele e convocá-lo para a tarde. Mas ele não atendeu o telefone, o cachorro teimoso. Como se ele sentisse que seria mimado por diversão.

Ele comprou café em uma lanchonete pertencente a um zoológico. Ela tomou um gole pensativa depois que ele lhe mostrou como os copos de papel fechados à la "Café para ir" funcionavam. Claro que havia um em Melbourne, mas tia Amy imitava a inocência do país. Embora ela geralmente não se opusesse ao progresso, mas não o aceitou sem reservas. Talvez fosse algo tipicamente australiano, essa adesão à tradição, na qual as xícaras de café ou chá tinham que ser feitas de porcelana floral ou branca, com aro de ouro. A história deste continente era relativamente nova, ainda mais jovem que a dos estados, e por isso insistiram em costumes britânicos como chá das cinco horas e críquete.

Em seu primeiro ano na House, essa perseguição foi provocadora sobre como ele havia sido retrocedido e, às vezes, provocava-o, dando-lhe o rótulo de "nostálgico". O próprio Chase não achou sua aparência e comportamento tão extraordinários, mas os suéteres eram uma indicação disso.

"Robert", disse tia Amy, e a maneira como ela dizia seu nome seria seguida por algo significativo, algo que não o lisonjeava. "Eu acho legal que você tenha me convidado aqui e que esse lugar signifique algo para você, mas ... parece muito deprimente para mim. Você acha que os animais enjaulados são confortáveis? E mesmo que não tenham sido pegos, não estão em seu ambiente natural. Os marsupiais são definitivamente muito frios aqui no inverno.

“Os recintos são grandes e amplamente apropriados às espécies, tia. E com ar condicionado por dentro. Eu não acho que os animais sofrem. A maioria deles nasceu aqui e não sabe de outra maneira. ”

Ela pegou a mão dele sobre a mesa do bistrô e acariciou-a. "Você sabe, ninguém deve ser separado do país de origem para sempre. Pessoas desenraizadas sempre se sentirão estranhas, não importa quanto tempo morem em outro lugar. "

A metáfora fez jus a House, mesmo que ele entendesse imediatamente a linguagem visual da tia Amy, ao contrário de House. Mas tudo o que ele teria respondido teria sido uma justificativa, pelo menos teria soado assim. Ele empilhou sua caneca na Amy e jogou as duas no lixo. Ela se agarrou a ele, pesando sua expressão fechada.

"Eu não quis ofendê-lo ou convencê-lo a fazer algo para o qual não está pronto. Mas você é uma perseguição. Filho do meu irmão. Pense se você quer voltar para casa. Eu cuidaria de você até você encontrar algo novamente. Um novo emprego como médico também não deve ser um problema. Você provavelmente poderia até chefiar um departamento. A pesquisa está muito mais avançada na América. ”

"E se eu não quiser tudo isso?"

Ela olhou para cima implorando, sacudiu o braço vigorosamente. "Seu pai ficaria tão orgulhoso de você."

"Não quero fazer do que meu pai se orgulharia", disse ele, desafiador. "Eu tenho minha vida aqui. Pode ser que algumas pessoas riem de mim, achem a minha língua estranha e eu permaneço sempre exótico. Mas se for, tudo bem. Não falta nada aqui, não posso reclamar. "

Ele machucaria House se cedesse ao desejo da tia Amy. Além disso, era inimaginável vê-lo no máximo durante os dias de férias. E quem sabia se House não o esqueceria em algum momento ou se alguém tomaria seu lugar preferido se ele fosse embora. O próprio pensamento disso foi terrível.

"Robbie", ela respirou fundo e parou, segurando o braço dele com mais força para dar mais peso à sua pergunta. "Você ama Greg?"

Não havia raiva em seu tom. Ainda assim, ele teve que engolir.

"Que você o admira é óbvio e também não está errado, afinal ele é seu superior e inteligente. Mas o fato de você estar morando com ele - há tanto tempo - me perdoe, mas é aí que eu me preocupo. Você nem consideraria voltar para agradá-lo, não é? Às vezes, observo você e penso: 'O garoto costumava ser muito diferente, não pode ser apenas a morte de Rowan'.

Algo está atormentando você, estou certo? Você tem dúvidas. Se o que você está fazendo é certo. Greg talvez seja mais do que um substituto para um pai? Quando eu falo com ele sobre você, sempre há um brilho nos olhos dele. Sua tia velha está imaginando isso ou mostrando mais do que um orgulho carinhoso? "

Era necessária uma resposta rápida. Caso contrário, ela suspeitaria. O mais inocente seria uma risada depreciativa ou divertida, mas ela ficou presa na garganta em vista de sua expressão ansiosa e urgente.

"Nós apenas moramos juntos. Eu gosto dele, mas não da maneira que você possa pensar. Isso foi suficiente para ela? Ele não podia julgar. "Se você acha que eu mudei, provavelmente está certa. Nem todo mundo é o mesmo para sempre. Você não me vê há muito tempo, e eu vivo muito diferente do que em Oz. Você deveria me permitir uma pequena mudança lá. "

Sua expressão permaneceu cética até que ela finalmente se rendeu.

"Eu vou ficar estranho. Vamos lá, vamos para casa. O peru tem que entrar no tubo e as maçãs assadas devem estar quentes para servir.

Uma pedra caiu de seu coração. Ele ainda não havia resolvido o problema com House. Ela pairava sobre ele como a proverbial espada de Dâmocles.

*

Pela janela inclinada, House recebeu o perfume do menu de cinco pratos de Amy ou de quantos havia. Coisas picantes misturadas com doces. Por falar em doce: Chase abriu a porta e deu a ele algo que superava todos os presentes do mundo. Um grande sorriso.

"Ei. Você está quase na hora. "

"Eu tenho que chegar na hora. Por outro lado, você provavelmente teria rebocado o pássaro inteiro sozinho. "

“Feliz Natal, Greg.” Amy o beijou na bochecha, esquerda e direita. "E a benção de Deus."

Sorrindo, mas sem picada ou vergonha, ele se libertou dela e pendurou a bengala e o casaco. Ele gostava dessa mulher. Talvez fosse a época do ano que gotejava amor açucarado, mas havia um sentimento por tia e sobrinho que ele melhor descreveria como um coração caloroso. E de repente ele se sentiu mais ligado a eles do que Wilson, já que eles eram estranhos, como ele, embora de uma maneira diferente.Pareceu-lhe quase como um sinal do destino que seu melhor amigo passaria as férias com o tio Arthur. O significado do Natal se abriu com tanta força que ele se distraiu para não explodir em lágrimas de emoção.

"Que tal começarmos a dar presentes imediatamente? Eu não ficaria com a boca cheia do seu maná celestial com tensão, Amy.

Ele estava feliz com a meia cheia como uma criança. Um assunto que Chase estava perseguindo com a boca atônita. Houve também uma publicação científica do Dr. Rowan Chase, que ele escreveu pouco antes de sua morte. Chase, que achou o presente quase sem tato, viu a entrega com sentimentos confusos, mas tia Amy estava no sétimo céu quando House agradeceu com um abraço invulgarmente íntimo.

"Eu sei que você não é reumatologista. Mas talvez o trabalho seja muito prático para alguns diagnósticos. ”

"Eu não achei que fosse um bom garoto este ano", disse ele, dando um tapinha no lado de Chase. "Você, Robert?"

"Este ano especialmente", disse tia Amy solenemente. "Se você ajuda meu Robbie tanto quanto ajudou, não pode ficar de mãos vazias no Natal."

Os olhos de House encontraram Chase, que parecia desconfortável para o lado. Mas quando ele bravamente ergueu os olhos, notou o brilho úmido nos olhos azuis. A adrenalina passou por ele e ele se inclinou para pegar seu presente para tia Amy debaixo da árvore. Ela bateu palmas de surpresa. O pacote era grande e pesado.

"Oh querida, isso não teria sido necessário. Não concordamos em não nos dar nada? "

"Você não está cumprindo", Chase se defendeu, rasgando o papel de embrulho de uma pilha de camisas masculinas que não haviam se esquivado do outro lado do oceano este ano. Todo ano ela enviava três peças com um par de suspensórios que ele não usava. Somente este ano ela a trouxe pessoalmente. "Não é nada de especial. Mas aposto que você gosta. "

House apertou os dedos e se inclinou para ela com uma expressão imploradora de expressão facial.

"Desembale, Amy, por favor! Eu explodi de curiosidade. Eu pensei que Robert não imaginava totalmente os presentes. Se for uma gravata ou meias, você pode me passar. Então ele provavelmente cometeu um erro e eu ficarei feliz em trocar meu Chanel No. 5. "

Chase retaliou com um impulso rápido nas costelas de House. Ele olhou para ele reprovadoramente por um momento e, em seguida, puxou seu cabelo de forma camarada. Raramente ele experimentava seu menino modelo tão relaxado, tão feliz. Foi bom vê-lo assim. Em sua exuberância, House abraçou-o e, divertido, observou os esforços da tia Amy para não rasgar o papel dourado com as estrelas, porque ela queria levá-lo para casa como lembrança.

Uma caixa de correio dos EUA estava escondida na caixa, cheia de barras de chocolate americanas, marshmallows, xarope de bordo, manteiga de amendoim e outros alimentos típicos, embora com alto teor calórico. Tia Amy aplaudiu de alegria e teria colocado uma sola atrevida com House se ele não tivesse apontado sua deficiência.

Ele ergueu os dois polegares enquanto Chase ria do rosto radiante e do alto astral da tia, que ao invés disso agarrou o sobrinho e deu algumas voltas com ele.

"Este é realmente um presente extraordinário! Como você sabia que o nosso está caindo aos pedaços novamente? Eu o peguei várias vezes. Meus vizinhos vão se surpreender! E minhas amigas primeiro! "

Ela ouviu Chase novamente; ela não conseguiu parar até que House disse uma palavra de poder e puxou um envelope sem etiqueta do bolso do peito.

"Para você", ele disse, entregando a tia Amy. Dois ingressos para a Disney World, Flórida. As mãos dela estavam tremendo.

"Custou uma fortuna", ela gaguejou.

"Eles gostaram do parque de diversões em Atlantic City, que merece dimensões maiores", disse House. “O segundo cartão é para uma pessoa de sua escolha quando você voltar no verão. No entanto, o voo está reservado apenas para você. "

Tocada, ela enxugou as lágrimas do rosto. "Vou levá-lo comigo, Greg, está claro."

Ele acenou. "Não era o plano, mesmo que pareça. Sinto-me mal do balanço, o bilhete foi desperdiçado. Você pode convidar um amigo ou Robert. Ele gosta de andar de montanha-russa por toda a vida ".

Chase mordeu o lábio. Isso deveria ser entendido metaforicamente, um golpe no caos de sentimentos que se alastravam nele? Ele deu um passo para trás enquanto tia Amy ligava a plataforma giratória. Bing Crosby, Frank Sinatra e Dean Martin, ocasionalmente em harmonia antes do Natal. Quando Chase ouviu a sugestão do balanço, ele estava ansioso pelas horas da noite em que eles se reuniam ao redor do piano.

O piano ... o piano de cauda em que ele havia deitado e seduzido House sem querer. Quando ele pensou nisso, ele estremeceu, sem saber se o classificaria como feliz ou abalador.

Ele ainda se perguntava se House não estava sóbrio, afinal. Pelo menos até agora, ele estava ciente do que estava fazendo. Um alcoólatra severo teria reagido de maneira diferente - e agido. Chase encorajou Chase a permitir mais.

E ele não se arrependeu do passo. Ele queria, tinha sido bom, e às vezes pensava em contar a House. Agradecendo a simpatia com que ele lidou com ele, como ele extinguiu seus medos e anseios. Mas assim que ele pensou mais, a vergonha o dominou. Quando ele encarou House, ele mal podia acreditar que aquele homem alto, alto e magro que Cameron estava desejando - seu chefe! - tinha e talvez nem sequer soubesse. Ele não o teria casualmente rebaixado em uma cláusula subordinada casual?

Tudo bem, você é muito bom ao piano .

Não Ele não perguntou a House se ele estava ameaçado de tortura. Talvez isso o chateiasse, ou pior, ele risse dele e dissesse que estava louco.


	6. Parte 6

Como se estivesse lendo mentes, House o encarou com olhos semicerrados, e ele abaixou os olhos como se fosse pego.

"Agora está sendo servido", tia Amy determinou rigorosamente, com a intenção de subjugar sua emoção. "Antes que o peru fique duro."

À mesa, tia Amy inclinou a cabeça para orar em oração. Chase espiou disfarçadamente para House, que estava sentado ao lado dele. Suas mãos não estavam cruzadas, mas ele conseguiu se sentar com a devida solenidade, enquanto Amy agradecia o cavalheiro pelo convite e seu novo e generoso amigo Greg, sem o qual esse dia inesquecível nunca seria possível. Chase imaginou o cenário que House faria sozinho com um grunhido desdenhoso. Mas ele ficou calado.

Chase então esculpiu um pouco as aves, um espécime gigante de peru. Tia Amy forneceu entretenimento compartilhando histórias de sua vida passada no interior, incluindo Chase, que estava incrivelmente quieta e quase nunca protestou ou cortou suas decorações de eventos. No entanto, o foco principal estava na mesa ricamente preparada, que era tão deliciosa e abundante sem precedentes que todos comiam mais do que podiam tolerar.

Depois de duas horas, tia Amy sugeriu que os homens tirassem uma soneca à tarde. Apesar da comida pesada, ela estava cheia de entusiasmo por ação e imediatamente começou a lavar a louça.

Agora que eles estavam entre si, House colocou a mão na perna de Chase e a balançou suavemente para frente e para trás.

"O que é isso?"

Chase mordeu o lábio novamente. Ele pegou o guardanapo não utilizado e tentou remover uma pequena mancha de molho da camisa, fingindo estar totalmente focado nela. Os cantos da boca dele se arregalaram.

"Sair. Isso só piora. A mancha apaga com a próxima lavagem. Afinal, não é sangue. "

Chase congelou no meio do movimento. Havia algo que sabia sobre a observação. Como se soubesse que a noite não tinha sido uma alucinação.

"O que você tem? Dor abdominal? Dor de dente? Sua tia é ótima. É a tarde toda. Não há necessidade de puxar um pontapé. De qualquer forma, não me diverti tanto no Natal desde os oito anos. ”

"Eu não te dei nada", ele sussurrou, quase envergonhado. "E você gasta muito dinheiro conosco."

"Você é meu presente. E não apenas um dia por ano ”, explicou, e ficou surpreso de onde obteve a resposta poética. Ao mesmo tempo, ele esperava que ela não parecesse adulteração. Algo assim era inapropriado no Natal. Assim como sua próxima ternura, mas ela teve que sair porque era mais séria do que parecia a princípio.

"Eu posso desempacotá-lo sempre que me apetecer. E se você se atreve e é cuidadoso, pode fazer o mesmo comigo. Não quero dizer apenas o que você está pensando. Eu não mordo. Você não. Se você quisesse me dar alguma coisa, poderia ter colocado uma grande fita vermelha em volta dela, que eu tremi de prazer em um minuto não observado.

Os grandes olhos fixos nele e seu dono balançaram a cabeça, um pouco atordoados.

"Você não acredita em mim?"

"Eu ... não sei se eu queria. Eles querem saber coisas sobre as pessoas, resolver seus quebra-cabeças pessoais. Eu não É claro que eu quero ... te conhecer para confiar em você, mas ... eu não quero explorar você. Você é o suficiente para mim como eu vejo você. Como você é. "

Ele não disse isso porque a casa interior poderia ser chata e decepcionante. Era porque, na opinião dele, as pessoas tinham permissão para ter segredos, e porque ele sabia que nunca conseguiria a psicanálise com House, mesmo que estivesse interessado em aprender mais sobre ele. Os paralelos doíam demais. Por medo de não saber como ele reagiria, ele preferia não entrar no mundo emocional de seu mentor. Pelo menos não o de Greg, que poderia ter se entregado em um momento de fraqueza. Um que sacudiu sua imagem da casa inabalável e composta.

"Quão bem você me conhece", House murmurou aprovadoramente e perigosamente perto de sua boca. Ele agia como se tia Amy não estivesse lá, mas ela não a teria ouvido na cozinha com Dean Martin, que cantou as renas sobre a sorte da pessoa de fora Rudolph e na qual ela se juntou alegremente. Ela era uma criança grande como ele e Chase (que apenas fingia saber como os adultos agiam), e ele estava feliz por ter atingido o alvo com seu convite para a Disney World.

Por um momento, os dedos magros e fortes se fecharam sob a mesa em torno de House, que os apertou suavemente antes de Chase se afastar.

Visivelmente agitado, ele se levantou. House fez o mesmo, mas apenas para passar da mesa de jantar para o sofá. A preguiça em que alguém era livre para entrar como homem no Natal começou a ser divertida.

"Eu vou dar um passeio", Chase chamou a cozinha para que Amy soubesse também. 

"Tudo bem", disse House, compreensivo. "Mas não por cima da ponte, ok?"

Ele esticou o queixo e continuou no mesmo volume. "Estou de volta para a missa de Natal."

Casa começou. "Missa de Natal?"

Chase fez uma careta dolorosamente.

"Às cinco horas. Faz parte da nossa rotina diária no dia 25. Seria bom se você aparecesse. ”

"Sinto-me infeliz", disse House, massageando seu estômago. "Cheio demais para ir à igreja."

"House", Chase disse insistentemente. Não é mais Greg . Mas desde que ele teve dificuldades, House não chorou por muito tempo seu primeiro nome, que evitou os belos lábios macios. Ou nunca foi embora. Ele quase gostou mais disso. "Não estrague tudo. Eu queria te ensinar gentilmente ontem, mas você não atendeu o telefone. Por favor Se você for conosco, sem dizer nada, minha tia significaria mais do que um ingresso para a Disney World. Ela é tão grande em você. "

Ele gemeu e pressionou a almofada do sofá no rosto, que virou tão repentinamente para Chase que voltou.

"Ok. É Natal e não vou me destacar na agitação tumultuada. Eu não tenho que dizer um poema ou algo assim, não? Quanto a isso, estou seriamente traumatizado. Eu era um st-stott-he-he , você sabe. O alvo ideal para ataques de riso. E eu não era tão loira e fofa quanto você, não havia professores para proteger sua mão sobre mim.

Chase deu um tapinha no braço dele; House viu que ele estava checando mentalmente a verdade da história e decidiu que eram dez por cento no máximo (que House não era loira).

Ele era ainda melhor do que era permitido quando mostrou os dentes brancos e os cantos dos olhos riram. Como se o sol estivesse nascendo. Mas por trás do sorriso estava a preocupação de que a infância de House não fosse apenas estragada pelo padrasto.

O ódio e o ridículo de seus colegas causaram profundas feridas, ele sabia disso por experiência própria. Estranho, ele não podia imaginar Chase como um homem velho, nem mesmo em vinte anos quando ele estava no auge de sua vida. Mas ele estava convencido de que nunca perderia sua atração por ele, mesmo que os caminhos deles se separassem em algum momento. Ele carregava como um ímã.

"Não se preocupe, você não precisa fazer nada. Nem ouça. Apenas esteja lá. "

Ele foi embora, e House cochilou depois que Amy se recusou a ajudar, o que era conveniente. Comer orgia deixou você cansado. E ainda havia o suficiente para encher por mais dois dias. Resmungando de satisfação, ele colocou as mãos atrás do pescoço.

Você tem sorte este ano, House.

~~~

Amy sentou na poltrona no final da mesa quando ele acordou. Ela embaralhou uma pilha de cartas e olhou com expectativa para ele. "Uma ponte redonda, Greg?"

Bocejando, ele se endireitou. Quanto tempo ele dormiu? Onde estava Chase? Ele tinha o telefone celular para poder alcançá-lo em uma emergência?

"Eu pensei que havia quatro deles."

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Nós somos apenas dois. Duas equipes. De alguma forma, vai funcionar. Jogamos quase todos os dias em casa. Sinto falta um pouco. Ela riu se desculpando. "Eu sou um jogador, receio."

“Robert ainda não voltou?” Ele olhou preocupado para o relógio. Meia hora se passou desde que ele se fora.

"Não se preocupe com ele. Ele costumava sair sozinho. Ele estava sempre na hora do jantar.

Para a feira também? Ele não conseguiu sair da pele depois do que aconteceu. No entanto, seria ridículo se ele o deixasse sair atrás dele. Ele passou as duas mãos pelo rosto e pegou as cartas. "Vamos jogar bridge", disse ele.

Distraído demais, com pensamentos em outro lugar (ele causou uma impressão perturbada ao sair? Desesperado? A que distância ficava a ponte? Não seria mais sensato acompanhá-lo?), Ele perdeu em meia hora.

"Você ainda tem que praticar diligentemente", Amy disse com lucro quando colocou o próximo biscoito de House, seu bônus. "Ou você está pensando em algo que não tem nada a ver com o jogo?"

Ele a avaliou, seu rosto alegre e confiante. Então ele fez um movimento demonstrativo para atacar.

"Ele fica aqui."

Assustada, ela devolveu a carranca e ficou assustada. O sorriso dela congelou. "Quem?"

"Seu sobrinho. Robert. Eu não vou desistir. "

"Como você consegue isso? Parece quase que pertence a você. Ele toma suas próprias decisões. "

"Você está pensando em como fazê-lo com raiva de mim."

Sua risada repentina, quase irascível, a traiu. Temperamento quente. Parecia estar disseminado na geração mais antiga do Chase.

"Não é verdade. Eu só o aconselhei a voltar para casa. Onde ele tem sua família. Suas raízes ".

"Ele não precisa de uma família", ele rosnou. "Estou lá por ele. Eu sou mais do que seus pais patéticos já estiveram com ele. "

Ela pulou violentamente, as cartas caindo no chão enquanto colocava os punhos nos quadris. Os olhos castanhos claros e animados (nada parecidos com Chase ', que na maioria das vezes pareciam bastante sonhadores) pulverizaram faíscas nele.

"Você tem filhos, Dr. Casa? Bem, não eu, e ainda sei que criá-los não é fácil. Meu irmão e cunhada deram o melhor de si ... e quando Victoria começou a beber, a tragédia começou ... "

Com uma mão, afundou-se na poltrona e prendeu uma mecha de cabelo que se soltara da agulha. Percebendo que tinha se tornado muito pessoal, ela resolveu o erro com uma expressão geral.

“As circunstâncias foram infelizes. Antes de condenar, você deveria ter encontrado Rowan. O que você supõe ser? Ser capaz de fazer juízes contra uma família que você não conhece? É estranho que Robert sempre diga o contrário quando você escreve sobre você. Você não colocou as pessoas às gavetas às pressas, ele disse, mas aparentemente ele estava errado.

Ele não tentou discutir com ela, mas sentiu que não poderia ser evitado. Com Amy de todas as pessoas. De todos os tempos no Natal. Ele não deveria ter aberto fogo tão abruptamente. Uma vez iniciado, era difícil argumentar objetivamente, porque nem ele nem Amy achavam necessário controlar a raiva deles.

Se ele foi honesto, ficou impressionado com sua hostilidade e falta de controle. Em crises, ele geralmente mantinha a cabeça fria e pensava racionalmente. Essa era a única maneira de lidar com eles. Mas aqui ele estava lutando por Chase com garras e dentes. Ele não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que Amy já havia trabalhado nele corretamente. Durante a entrega de presentes e na mesa, o garoto evitava o olhar e estava constrangido. Não era nada incomum em si, mas ele parecia mais confiante para House do que estava hoje. A mudança repentina só pôde ser explicada pelo fato de que Amy repentinamente bateu com força em sua "propriedade".

"Eu presumo trazer Robert melhor que o irmão mais velho. Eu o conheci melhor em um ano que o Dr. Perseguir em vinte e cinco. Se alguém merece, eu sou o vencedor ".

“Então!” Foi apenas com dificuldade que ela reprimiu seu temperamento aquecido. "Você tem que me explicar isso agora. Vocês são, talvez, um casal de amantes? "Apressadamente e corando, porque House não negou imediatamente com veemência, ela acrescentou:" Ele não visita uma garota, o que me parece estranho. Não consigo imaginar que seria feio como a noite e que ele teria vergonha disso. Mas você - é um homem atraente. Talvez até para ele. "

Ele engoliu em seco, esperando que ela ignorasse a emoção dele sozinha. Lentamente, chegou a hora de começar a fase diplomática com um sorriso desarmante. Ele não estava pronto para isso, no entanto; seus lábios formaram uma linha reta e estreita antes de responder a ela.

"Ele não precisa levar uma garota para casa, apenas o que lhe foi negado todos os anos que seus pais não permitiram." O que ele precisa é de tempo. Tempo que ele nunca teve com eles. Acima de tudo, não há tempo para ser criança. Não estou forçando-o a fazer nada. As coisas são diferentes quando se trata de trabalho. Mas aqui comigo ele pode fazer o que quiser. Talvez haja pequenas coisas que a família dele - você - não gostaria particularmente. Mas eu te disse que ele é um bom garoto; na minha opinião, muito bom ".

"Foi assim que ele foi criado", disse ela, sem orgulho, para apontar o berçário imaculado que Chase desfrutara. O que pelo menos refutou o suposto fracasso dos pais. Ele não se esquivou de tirar o vento das velas dela, embora estrategicamente fosse mais sensato ceder agora:

“De professores irritados do jardim de infância. Não me interpretem mal, mas acho que criar filhos é um pouco mais do que seguir regras e etiqueta. ”

"Então, por que você está criando Robert agora? Compensar o que os pais dele perderam? Seu tom era zombeteiro, suas sobrancelhas finas se ergueram.

"De certa forma", ele respondeu muito a sério. A tensão entre eles diminuiu gradualmente. Isso foi bom porque ele não queria mexer com ela. "Ele gosta de ser criado por mim. Se você não acredita em mim, pergunte a ele. "

"Não o machuque", ela perguntou. "Ele é tão sensível. Mais do que antes. Eu queria levá-lo para casa novamente, porque talvez o estranho o tenha mudado assim e não a morte de seu pai. Me assusta vê-lo crescer. "

Ela se contradiz a seu favor. Ele achou isso interessante. Primeiro, ela o desafiou informando que Chase tinha que tomar suas próprias decisões, e agora o reduzia ao sobrinho carente que não sabia o que era bom e ruim.

"Eu posso tirar esse medo de você. Ele ainda pode ser alegre, se quiser (na medida do possível após o abuso sexual). Às vezes até a cabeça de uma criança de verdade. Como você E é exatamente assim que vocês dois devem ficar. Eu não o machuco. Mas eu preciso disso. Se você levar com você, isso deixará uma lacuna. Estou sozinho, não tenho muitos amigos, como você deve ter notado. Diferente de você. Eles são divertidos, engraçados, enérgicos. É fácil fazer contatos. "

Ah, ele pressionou a glândula lacrimal com sua conversa melodramática! Ela tocou o lenço e puxou-o nervosamente e preocupada.

“O Natal que eu posso comemorar com você, com Robert e você, terá um lugar de honra em minha memória. Não apenas por suas habilidades culinárias e pela dedicação com que você fez meu apartamento brilhar. Por mais diferente que você e Robert possam ser, o legado de seus genes não pode ser negado. Ele é semelhante a você em termos disso, embora não seja muito óbvio. Mas foi um trabalho árduo até o momento em que nós dois crescemos, e ele confia em mim mais do que em seu pai biológico. ”

"Greg", ela disse suavemente, e colocou uma mão conciliadora no braço dele. "Me desculpe, eu estava tão temperamental. Vamos dar a Robert a escolha, não é? E agora eu vou lhe mostrar como jogar bridge. "

Ele teria preferido manter o assunto em silêncio, mas ele concordou. Finalmente, estava longe dele querer dominar Chase, que de fato parecia estar dividido entre ele e Amy. Bem, o machado estava enterrado por enquanto, isso era a coisa mais importante.

~~~

Chase voltou pouco tempo depois. No rosado gelado de sua pele, ele parecia fortalecido e alegre e trouxe uma onda de ar fresco e de inverno para a casa quente, cheirando a especiarias de Natal. De repente, o ar parecia abafado, e ele desejou ter acompanhado Chase. Mas ele queria ficar sozinho, pensar, limpar a cabeça.

Amy dançou para abraçá-lo impulsivamente. Chase House olhou por cima do ombro, um olhar intrigante que o irritou - ele não sabia dizer o porquê. Triste, se desculpando, como se ele já tivesse decidido deixá-lo.

Eu realmente gosto mais de você, mas você é minha família. Eu quero ir para casa Não sendo mais estranho e exótico. Se você não mentiu para mim, conhece o sentimento. Você limpa um dos zombadores ou dá as costas para eles.

"É bom ter você de volta. Nós só queríamos nos preparar para a feira. Imagine que Greg não conhece as regras de Bridge. Você não ensinou isso a ele? "

"Jogamos poker com o Dr. Wilson, tia - Chase explicou um pouco duvidoso, embora com uma voz estranhamente tensa. Bridge era para mulheres mais velhas.

Ela beliscou carinhosamente a bochecha dele, e surpreendeu House que jogar em uma família arqui-católica era aparentemente tudo menos desaprovado. Por outro lado, nada deve surpreendê-lo por Amy. Sob a superfície da tia de bom coração, ela podia ser tão dura quanto aço quando se tratava de suas preocupações.

~~~

House não estava particularmente confortável na catedral, e ele estremeceu de casaco. Aqui estava ele o estranho, a aberração.

Entrando na nave central alta, Amy estava na piscina de água benta e bateu com as pontas dos dedos na pureza simbólica na testa e no peito. Chase ficou inquieto meio atrás dela, fazendo o gesto inspirador um pouco sem entusiasmo e - olhando ansiosamente para House. Amy apertou os lábios com desaprovação quando House passou pelo santuário sem apreciar um mergulho no dedo.

"Batista", ele sussurrou para ela.

Antes de deslizarem para o banco, Amy e Chase se ajoelhavam rotineiramente em frente ao altar, e House recebeu olhares novamente, pois ele naturalmente não o fazia.

"Aleijado", ele explicou ao homem na fila atrás dele. "Guerra do Golfo".

Chase estava sentado ao lado dele, se sentindo um pouco melhor quando notou seu sorriso. Por um momento, sua mão descansou na coxa marcada com confiança, ao mesmo tempo em que exigia respeito pelos fiéis.

Ele sentiu como se estivesse em Marte. Ele não estava na igreja há muito tempo; dificilmente parecia verdade que ele havia sido confirmado. Mas a liturgia enigmática e as canções desgastadas de uma missa católica quase o mataram, causando uma impressão quase intimidadora nele. Ele não entendeu o que a congregação respondeu em coro ou em uma canção melancólica quando o padre se voltou para eles, embora, é claro, ele fosse fluente em latim. Ocasionalmente, ele espiava pelo canto do olho em Chase. Ele não sabia quando o garoto viu pela última vez uma casa de Deus por dentro, mas seguiu os rituais como alguém a quem eles haviam realizado, não importa quanto tempo ele não os tivesse realizado. Como lavagem cerebral? Trance?

Não Quando ele viu o olhar afiado de House, ele piscou para ele. Um elogio silencioso por sua paciência. House ficou absurdamente aliviado por ele ainda estar lá mentalmente. E de alguma forma parecia relaxado após o desconforto inicial, demonstrado abertamente. De repente, ele percebeu o porquê. A cerimônia ofereceu proteção, hábito, porque era a mesma em todo o mundo. 

Os constantes altos e baixos não fizeram bem à sua perna, e ele permaneceu surpreso com o fato de não ter pensado nisso antes. Como renegado, ele não precisava passar pelo circo de qualquer maneira. Para os vizinhos que lhe deram olhos maus, ele acenou com um bastão explicativo.

De fato, Chase era tão fácil para os olhos quanto o jaleco, que era um pouco largo demais, ou em seu tempo livre, onde geralmente usava coisas confortáveis. O traje era o mesmo que ele trouxera para o Met em Nova York, e, é claro, agora estava de novo vestível. A cor escura dava um revestimento frágil, tornando-o ainda mais fino e mais pálido.

Graças a Deus você não ouviu seus pensamentos, que cercaram a blasfêmia durante uma missa e o assustaram. Pela primeira vez, ele considerou seriamente como amarrar Chase como um amante de sua amada. Legalmente. Em Las Vegas ou Massachusetts.

Então ele também não seria mais inferior à família e a Amy. Ele provavelmente teria ainda mais direitos como esposa. O que estava envolvido - amor, erotismo, abertura mútua - aumentaria com uma confiança crescente, ele tinha certeza disso. Além disso, a intimidade física com Chase não era a principal prioridade; foi o suficiente para ele olhar e tocá-lo. Chase havia aprendido muito sobre isso e continuaria aprendendo. Junto com ele. As testemunhas seriam Wilson e Cuddy (se Chase concordasse). Ao pensar no rosto perplexo de seu chefe, ele explodiu em uma opressão risada e Chase o cutucou. A idéia era tão estúpida e, no entanto, tão teimosa em sua cabeça que ele olhou em volta para se certificar de que não tinha pensado em voz alta.

Ele abaixou os olhos e agarrou a bengala inclinada com tanta força com as duas mãos que seus nós dos dedos ficaram brancos.

Durante o sermão, que era interminável e tratava da história de Natal (do que mais?), Ele cochilou um pouco para si mesmo. O cara na frente dele era tão alto quanto ele era largo; não era perceptível que ele deixasse a atenção escapar. Quando finalmente houve inquietação nos bancos e Chase bateu no ombro dele, ele começou a subir. Apesar do frio, ele adormeceu.

"Levante-se brevemente, por favor? Minha tia quer receber comunhão. "

Você ama o tempo. A fileira inteira empurrou em direção ao corredor central e ele enxertou a margem porque havia tomado banho. Com uma dormência nas pernas, ele gemeu e abriu espaço. Sem ser observado por Amy e Chase, que também agiram de maneira gentil, ele mancou do lado de fora.

Ele não ficou sozinho por muito tempo; Chase se juntou a ele em uma pequena escada que levava à sacristia atrás da igreja. Incrível que ele tivesse localizado tão rapidamente. Como se eles tivessem concordado em se encontrar aqui usando uma linguagem secreta ou Chase tivesse um sensor no bolso que era destinado a House.

"Obrigado", disse ele. "Por não ridicularizarem suas crenças."

"Você já tem seu anfitrião? Isso foi rápido. Com a pressa, isso é incrível. Pessoas loucas. Como se houvesse algo de graça. "

"Eu não participei. Não conte à minha tia sobre isso. Mas não me pareceu certo ".

"Por que não?"

“Não posso esperar o perdão dos meus pecados e sei que continuo pecando. Isso seria fraude. Hipocrisia. "

"Não é apenas a crença da sua tia", House percebeu, segurando levemente o queixo de Chase. "Mas a sua também."

"Não mais", ele murmurou e se libertou com um movimento desconfortável da cabeça.

"Sim", disse House. “Caso contrário, você teria ido à Eucaristia sem escrúpulos. Se Deus não existe, você pode não se importar se ele está zangado com a sua hipocrisia ou não. "

Relutantemente, como se condenado, ele assentiu. Consertando os arenitos desgastados pelo tempo, ele chutou uma pedra das escadas. Suas mãos estavam escondidas nos bolsos do terno. Ele deu um passo para trás e agora estava ao nível dos olhos de House, que levantou a mão para colocá-la na bochecha de Chase. A parte de baixo (escura, que sempre o surpreendia com o tipo de luz) já parecia arrepiada. Amy não insistiu em se barbear com ele ou com House.

Ele a aninhou na palma da mão, confiante, com os olhos fechados, e acariciou-a perdida em sonhos. O gesto pertenceu a Chase. Mas desta vez ela estava tão triste quanto uma despedida sutil. House enrolou os dedos.

"Deus sempre será mais forte que eu."

Chase não disse nada quando ele levantou a cabeça. Algo descontroladamente resolvido ardeu em seus olhos ardentes e corados.

"Tia Amy também?"

Cuidadosamente, completamente contrário à expressão em seus olhos, Chase agarrou suas lapelas e o puxou em sua direção. O contato físico veio tão inesperadamente que House prendeu a respiração por um segundo. Os lábios macios de Chase roçaram o arco zigomático até a boca e amassaram suavemente, sem dentes, como costumava fazer.

Um cheiro almiscarado fascinante o envolvia, que se misturava com o dele, tão pesado quanto o vinho tinto que Amy havia servido e tão bêbado. Às vezes lhe parecia estranho que um corpo tão jovem pudesse produzir uma carga tão concentrada de testosterona. Perplexo e encantado com a iniciativa inesperada, ele passou os braços em torno de Chase, vasculhando seus cabelos para segurá-lo com força enquanto retornava o beijo, e sentiu que estava indo para algo que não teria controle. Aqui, no meio da cidade, em uma rua aberta. Ele o arrastou alguns degraus; Felizmente, as escadas desciam e os protegiam de olhares intrusivos de pessoas que estavam esporadicamente no dia.

Ele não estava familiarizado com o horário de uma missa de fim de ano, mas esperava que o padre demorasse um pouco mais com a congregação, conversando com uma ou outra alma solitária na entrada antes de seguir esses passos com roupas civis e que Sofreria o choque de sua vida.

"Chase", ele engasgou quando o soltou implacavelmente e o empurrou. O próprio Chase não teria feito isso ao extremo. "Case comigo."

O homem mais jovem emitiu um som assustado ao perceber que qualquer um que passeava pela igreja podia vê-lo. Anteriormente, a localização exposta não parecia clara para ele.

Ele não recebeu resposta ao seu pedido, exceto por se aproximar novamente para esconder o rosto quente em seu cachecol. Chase provavelmente pensou que ele estava brincando, porque suas costas estavam tremendo. Ele sufocou uma risada. Ou ele chorou. 

"Estamos nos mudando para outra cidade onde ninguém nos conhece", House sussurrou em seu ouvido. Uma grande vítima. Ele teria que se adaptar a novas pessoas, um ambiente diferente. Mas ele deve ficar bem, desde que tenha compartilhado com Chase.

"Nem mesmo uma ilha solitária seria longe o suficiente", ele finalmente respondeu com uma voz embargada.

De repente, ele se afastou dele, não permitindo que ele lesse sua expressão, afastando-se imediatamente e subindo as escadas.


	7. Parte 7

Tia Amy esperou em frente ao portal, tremendo de frio, esquentando as mãos. Ela suspeitava de Chase em comunhão e ficou surpresa quando ele falou com ela por trás.

"Oh, isso foi uma grande feira", disse ela, pensativa. "Quase como em casa, só que com muito mais gente."

Isso foi um exagero. Princeton pode ter tido fama mundial através da universidade, mas no mapa mundial era uma cidade de 30.000 habitantes dos Estados Unidos. Só a cidade de Melbourne possuía mais que o dobro, mas ainda parecia mais rural. Ou esvazie as igrejas. "Eu perdi você de vista diretamente. Você viu Greg? Ele provavelmente saiu prematuramente. Eu tenho que ir vê-lo, certo? Como batista, a comunhão não é tão fácil. ”

"Eu não queria incomodá-lo", House disse agora, aproximando-se um pouco mais de Chase.

"Ainda era bom você nos acompanhar. Todos podem tirar algo dos evangelhos, sejam eles católicos ou protestantes. ”

Ele assentiu gentilmente, e Chase apertou sua mão brevemente e com gratidão. Ele estava feliz por não se ressentir de sua franqueza absurda, pelo menos não antes de Amy. Talvez ele não tivesse entendido o pedido em seu alvoroço, e Secretly House realmente o queria agora. Tinha sido precipitado perguntar a ele. Caso ele decidisse voltar para a Austrália, o casamento não o impediria. Especialmente quem nasceu com vontade de beber poderia se divorciar novamente em pouco tempo. E todos os seus amigos diriam isso. Chase também foi crescido e em plena posse de suas faculdades mentais.

Assim que chegaram em casa, Amy invadiu a cozinha novamente para evocar mais iguarias. Ela havia planejado uma refeição tradicional de seus antepassados tchecos, carpa com salada de batata. Os dois homens puderam se alimentar dos restos das duas refeições até depois da véspera de Ano Novo; a geladeira estava cheia de iguarias.

House, que não queria descansar de novo e foi rigorosamente brilhou na frente de Amy, sentou-se ao piano depois que a televisão não deu nada.

Chase reconheceu a música imediatamente, que House completou com seu barítono, que era tão diferente de sua voz cotidiana um tanto rouca e com um som nasal.

Deus descanse feliz, senhores  
Não deixe nada que você consternar  
Lembre-se, Cristo, nosso Salvador  
Nasceu no dia de Natal

A improvisação o tocou profundamente. House cantou como se não negasse o texto que era tão importante para todos os cristãos. Chase deu um passo mais perto, engoliu em seco e depois caiu em seu teor seguro, quando o homem mais velho apertou os botões com mais vigor. Na maioria das vezes, seus olhos estavam em Chase, que estava encostado na asa.

Para salvar todos nós do poder de Satanás  
Quando nos perdemos,  
ó notícia de conforto e alegria,  
Consolo e alegria  
Ó notícia de conforto e alegria

Dean Martin na cozinha teve que se curvar às probabilidades. No batente da porta, tia Amy secou as mãos no avental e ouviu com lágrimas nos olhos. House conhecia todas as estrofes, que ele executou perfeitamente até o fim. Nem mesmo tia Amy poderia continuar lá em cima. Ela aplaudiu com muito entusiasmo.

"Foi fenomenal! Gostaria de continuar imediatamente, mas ainda tenho que cuidar da comida. Robert, por favor acenda as luzes da árvore. Você pode me ajudar a descascar batatas mais tarde. Ela acenou quando Chase empurrou a asa. "Eu ligo quando precisar de você."

Com a iluminação atmosférica, apenas da árvore, as velas dos pilares e a lâmpada na asa, o Natal chegou ao número 221b.

"Você não era gago", disse Chase em tom de convicção.

"Não? Eu menti para você? Eu nunca faria isso. Eu trabalhei duro comigo mesmo. Eu queria ser músico. Uma estrela do rock. Infelizmente, nunca consegui fazer isso, mas tinha uma pronúncia perfeita. Nada que faça você rir. "

A admiração por ele quase doeu, foi tão avassaladora naquele momento. Ele se moveu inquieto no piano de cauda, desmotivado para gravar uma partitura ali. Tinha sido torcido e suavizado novamente. Como se a folha de música estivesse pegando fogo, Chase a deixou de lado. House franziu o cenho brevemente.

"Alguns riem dos meus também", Chase começou, puxando seus dedos.

"Deixe ela. São cabeças vazias que nunca ouviram falar de cosmopolitas. E pare de roer os dedos. Ele atingiu o bom rei Wenceslas . A propósito.

“Você também lutou para poder falar novamente e eu fiquei muito orgulhosa de você. Um sotaque americano seria pedir demais a um australiano. Além disso, quem gostaria que você coaxasse como John Wayne? Isso tiraria metade do seu charme ".

Sorrindo, Chase passou os braços e agilmente se lançou sobre a tampa da asa. Deus, ele era tão bonito. A graça com a qual ele se sentou com a perna direita balançou uma lembrança sombria, assim como o movimento inquieto agora. A pontuação - ele amassou? Isso pode significar que ele ... não. Ele claramente havia alucinado. Wilson havia explicado plausivelmente o cenário para ele pela manhã.

Ele simplesmente sentira uma dor terrível e se apegara a algo agradável, devastando a sala para suportar a retirada.

"Você pode desejar algo quando eu já estiver sentado aqui."

"Tia vai forçar você o suficiente depois do jantar - eu não quero uma música sua."

Curioso, ele parou de brincar.

"O que então?"

"Venha aqui. Fique na minha frente. "

Ele obedeceu. Chase abriu as pernas para deixá-lo chegar perto dele antes de colocar a cabeça no ombro, colocar as mãos debaixo dos braços e pressionar as omoplatas para aproximá-lo. Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo. O que ele estava buscando? Que jogo foi esse? Não importa, prometeu ser interessante. Os jogos de Chase eram especiais.

"Se a tia Amy não estivesse lá ..." Chase sussurrou no ombro de House. "Então eu pedia para você tocar e deitar no piano."

Todo-Poderoso! Isso pode ser verdade?

"Ela pode entrar a qualquer momento", House engasgou quando ele atordoou as costas de Chase.

"Eu não ligo", Chase respondeu violentamente. "Eu não gosto de me esconder."

House inclinou a cabeça e a enterrou no ombro de Chase. Não foi uma vergonha para si mesmo que o dominou. Foi a constatação de que ele o havia prejudicado - o jovem ferido que era seu médico assistente. Mental, bem como físico.

Ele continuou passando as duas mãos pelos cabelos de Chase.

"Me desculpe. Não queria ... pensei que estava sonhando, estava me retirando. Perdoe-me? "

"Não", Chase murmurou em protesto; animado, ele o abraçou com toda sua força. "Não tenho nada a perdoar. Foi ... bom. Eu não quero fazer você se sentir culpado. Mas eu ... eu não posso te dizer o contrário. Como foi bom para mim. Toda vez que tento, minha coragem me deixa. Eu tinha medo que você estivesse tirando sarro de mim. "

Ele quase chorou de alívio, empurrando a cabeça para trás pelos cabelos. O rosto jovem brilhava quando ele se contorceu, um pouco incerto, sorrindo para ele. "Então eu não te machuquei?"

"Você disse que nunca poderia fazer isso. E você manteve sua palavra. Eu queria que você soubesse. "

O presente dele. Na véspera de Natal, a coisa mais maravilhosa e preciosa que ele já havia recebido. Ainda assim, tudo parecia um sonho para ele. Um do qual ele nunca quis acordar.

"Para onde você foi? Eu deveria estar com você. Você não deveria ter fugido. "

Se ele imaginou isso - não, melhor não! Um Chase sangrando tropeçando no amanhecer, completamente confuso, gemendo de dor e vergonha, manchando suas roupas, como o havia encontrado no posto de gasolina na época.

Pelo menos ele parecia ter tentado mais do que Mahoney e seus amigos. Ele não tinha encontrado nenhum traço em si mesmo, além do habitual, o que chocou Wilson demais porque ele achava que House estava satisfeito. No entanto, Wilson, o velho déspota, o colocou dormindo no sofá para o chuveiro. Somente a água fria lavara o sono de seus olhos.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Você teve o Dr. Wilson aqui, eu não poderia ficar. Foreman não estava em casa pela manhã e não notou nada se você estava preocupado com isso.

"Estou preocupado com você , Chase. Como você faz isso ... oh, droga. Você é realmente honesto comigo? O que eu deveria ter feito lá ... isso me parece bárbaro. "

"Não foi", disse Chase. "Especialmente porque você não tinha planejado. Fui eu quem quis. E estou feliz que você teve vontade de me ajudar. Eu acho que foi melhor do que qualquer psicoterapia. E não demorou muito tempo - ele acrescentou com uma pitada de humor negro.

Em retrospecto, ele se arrependeu de não ter a cabeça clara, de não perceber o que era real e o que era alucinação. Embora o encontro dela (realmente acontecendo!) Fosse inesquecível para ele, ele não havia tratado Chase melhor do que uma prostituta que não tinha nada a dizer depois do trabalho. Teria sido melhor passar algum tempo com ele depois, acalmá-lo, conversar bem com ele em vez de deixá-lo ir. E se ele se sentasse com ele e bebesse um conhaque sofisticado com ele.

A ligação flutuante de Amy ecoou da cozinha. "Robert, querida! As batatas estão esperando. "

"Eu posso fazer isso", House gritou por cima da cabeça de Chase enquanto se aproximava do garoto, que estava contornando a casa e enviando um suspiro reconfortante em seu colarinho. Eles formaram uma unidade perfeita. Perfeito demais para se separar.

"Fora de questão, Greg! Temos que retribuir o favor pela sua hospitalidade ".

Ela disse "nós", não "eu". Ele olhou bem nos olhos de Chase.

Você vai com ela

Relutantemente, House deu um passo atrás. Chase pulou da asa. Ele não olhou em volta, embora House desejasse.

*

Até bem depois da meia-noite, eles celebravam alternadamente à mesa, que era novamente ricamente preparada, e ao piano. Tia Amy ficou impressionada com o talento musical e cômico de House, com o qual acompanhou Jingle Bells e outros clássicos alegres, enquanto ela e Chase entoavam as peças solenes, acompanhadas de House apenas esporadicamente. Noite silenciosa, ela cantou solo no idioma que falara quando criança. Dizia-se Tiché Noc , e parecia ainda mais melancólico, ainda mais fervoroso do que a versão angular. Seu soprano era tão bonito e melodioso quanto o teor de seu sobrinho. Cantar estava no sangue da família.

Uma sombra passou pelo rosto de Chase enquanto ele ouvia atentamente. House ficou surpreso ao descobrir que ele nunca perguntou por que eles emigraram. Chase era um estranho de duas maneiras. House nem sabia o nome de família original. Talvez Chase também não o conhecesse, e ele decidiu poupá-lo da dor. O momento da genealogia não era o melhor.

Quanto mais tarde chegava, mais exuberante e desinibida era sua festinha. Biscoitos ralaram, e House chegou a fazer alguns truques de mágica com as cartas de Amy depois que Chase disse que a magia era o cavalo-marinho de seu chefe. Ela gritou quando ele puxou um cartão que havia desaparecido por trás da mão da manga dela. Ao mesmo tempo, a partir daquele momento, ele sentiu uma nova indignação por parte dela. Ele pensou que sabia o porquê. Crença em Deus e magia não eram compatíveis.

"É apenas um passatempo", disse ele levemente. "E nem sempre funciona. Eu não sou David Copperfield. "

Seu empilhamento profundo foi inútil. O clima se foi e ele estava incrivelmente bêbado. Ele levantou o braço cautelosamente para olhar o relógio. Uma e meia.

"Estou melhor agora."

“Sim.” A voz dela, que já havia dito tantas coisas com tanto calor (aparentemente nunca faltava conversa), parecia tão quebradiça quanto gelo. "Meu Deus! É muito tarde. Agora só percebo o quanto estou cansado. "

Chase se levantou, que se sentira confortável no tapete. Estranhamente, ele não parecia tão intimidado quanto House. "Eu vou te levar para casa."

Ela o cortou bruscamente. "Greg é adulto, ele pode fazer isso sozinho. E você, jovem, fique aqui. "

"Eu quero", ele disse bruscamente. "Você não é minha mãe."

Muito estúpido. Parecia Zoff. Calmante, ele agarrou a cintura de Amy para gravar o lado dela. Por que, estava além dele. Eles eram rivais na luta pelo favor de Chase.

"Eu realmente posso fazer isso sozinho. Não é tão longe. "

"Eu vou", Chase insistiu.

O que ele fez.

A noite estrelada se estendeu sobre ela como um dossel azul escuro, mas foi substituída por nuvens pesadas de neve. Ele olhou para cima por um momento, depois se sentiu tonto. Ele cambaleou com o graveto e o encontrou em Chase.

"Você está bêbado", ele disse meio divertido e meio preocupado. "Eu quase não vi você bebendo nada."

“Este maldito vinho australiano da tia tem tudo. Tudo o que desce lá me deixa em um frenesi. "

"Você é único", disse Chase. Soou com alma, tão terno que as emoções foram com ele. O garoto se assustou com os soluços profundos que subiram da garganta de House e que ele estava irritado. Antes de Chase, ele não podia chorar enquanto estava bêbado. Isso o irritou desnecessariamente.

"O que você tem?"

"Nada", ele sussurrou, despenteando seus cabelos. "Está tudo bem. Fiquei feliz com o seu elogio. O Natal com amigos me fez sentir sentimental. Estou muito feliz que sua tia esteja lá. Nunca pensei em fast food tailandês ou no programa de televisão.

"Eu vou te levar," Chase ofereceu, mas House o segurou quando ele começou a destrancar o carro.

"Eu preciso de ar fresco. Se você quer me cantar para dormir depois, você tem que ir comigo. "

Eles caminharam lado a lado em silêncio. Flocos grossos rodopiavam no brilho das lâmpadas da rua. Em algum momento, Chase agarrou o braço de House enquanto a nevasca se condensava. Como se tivesse medo de perdê-lo. House exalou e observou o sopro de fumaça que era seu hálito.

O apartamento de Wilson ficava a vários quarteirões de distância, o caminho parecia interminável. Ele nunca parava. A paz cercava o casal que House sentia apenas por ele. Ele foi tão gratificante que Chase deve tê-lo agarrado também, porque ele não o profanou com palavras.

Eles pararam na entrada da casa, Chase olhou por cima do ombro.

"Ela não nos seguiu", disse House. "Obrigado por me acompanhar. Foi legal com você. "

"Ainda não precisa terminar", Chase sussurrou severamente. "Eu entro com isso. Eu vou ficar aqui. "

Ele gentilmente afagou o cabelo do rosto. Ele ainda não estava usando um chapéu. Pelo menos ele não tinha esquecido o cachecol que chegava aos joelhos. "Não. Eu não quero isso Sua tia está preocupada. Eu os colocaria em meu lugar também. "

"Não me mande embora", implorou. "Alguém tem que cuidar de você."

Ele não podia ser dissuadido de pelo menos entrar no apartamento. House tirou o cachecol, o casaco e o chapéu enquanto caminhava. Ele já havia pendurado o graveto sobre a borda do lintel. Seu mancar era mais pronunciado, e ele se apoiou contra a parede depois que Chase havia pendurado tudo ordenadamente no vestiário. Chase teria prazer em entregar-lhe o graveto novamente.

“Uma bebida para nós dois?” House sugeriu e de repente causou uma impressão sóbria, como se ele tivesse estacionado a casa irritada na frente da porta. “O bar da casa de Wilson está bem equipado. Às vezes acho que ele tem um problema. "

Não era certo para ele, mas esse era o caminho para adiar a despedida. "Sente-se. Vou trazer dois copos para nós. "

Ele encontrou o bar com facilidade chocante. O conhaque na jarra de cristal antiquada e elegante sobre a mesa baixa do café brilhava dourada, quase como o cabelo de Chase mais escuro através do molhado.

"Você é um garoto adorável", House disse, brindando a ele. "Para você e a noite silenciosa."

De uma só vez, ele esvaziou o copo. O líquido escorreu bruscamente pela garganta até o estômago. Chase se conteve, tomou um gole do copo com cuidado e o largou novamente.

"Está frio aqui", disse ele. "Você deveria esquentar."

"Eu só estou aqui à noite. Está quente na cama. "

Pontos frenéticos se formaram nas bochechas de Chase e ele jogou o nariz de volta no copo. House virou as mãos pensativamente.

" Chase - como papai conseguiu? Certamente ele não foi chamado assim desde o nascimento. "

Por um momento, Chase pareceu surpreso que House estivesse interessado. Ele limpou a garganta. Felizmente, ele não entrou em detalhes sobre as origens de sua tribo, pai de mesmo nome.

"Cech", ele respondeu. "Não é particularmente imaginativo. Raban Čech. "

"Legal", House comentou. “Como o velho antepassado de quem descem toda a Boêmia e os hunos. Engraçado que eu não pensei nisso. Você não fala mais o idioma, fala? "

Ele disse que não em silêncio, ele parecia envergonhado, por qualquer motivo. Depois de mais um minuto, ele respondeu.

"Tenho certeza que você ainda fala o holandês dos seus avós."

House não tinha apenas algo para fazer musicalmente; ele também era conhecido como um gênio da linguagem. Cameron afirmou que ele podia falar pelo menos uma frase em qualquer idioma, mesmo aqueles que meros mortais nunca sabiam que existiam.

"Pelo amor de Deus, não. Por que eu deveria me fazer entender o inglês em qualquer lugar do mundo? "

Piscando, ele olhou para cima, notando o avermelhamento de seus olhos. O álcool. Ele não tolera muito isso. E ainda assim espalhe.

"Eles não são uma coisa exótica para serem ridicularizados. Você é anglo-saxão como eu e a maior parte deste país. Se você é um estranho, eu também sou. Mais uma razão para ficarmos juntos ".

Tolo, mas de repente ele se sentiu confortado por compartilhar sua ascendência européia com House. Foi muito charmoso como ele fez isso, o fez sentir como se pertencesse. Seu chefe levantou-se um pouco desajeitado.

Doeu vê-lo tão estranho, e como ele corajosamente tentou não mostrar a dor na frente de Chase. Aparentemente, ele não tinha pílulas aqui, ou ele já tinha usado todos eles. Wilson se foi e não podia escrever uma receita. Teoricamente, Chase tinha o direito de fazê-lo, e ele pensou em dizer a ele, mas decidiu contra. Se ele estivesse lutando para esconder a dor, não responderia a ela.

House abriu a cortina e olhou pela janela.

"Haverá uma nevasca esta noite", previu calmamente. "Eu não posso te enviar de volta, isso seria irresponsável. Ligue para sua tia e informe-a. "

Ela não ficou satisfeita, mas viu que era melhor, embora tivesse pensado em buscá-lo com o carro. House, ouvindo a conversa, balançou a cabeça. “Ela não sabe onde Wilson mora, e não seria capaz de encontrá-lo mesmo com o GPS na nevasca. Além disso, ela nunca dirigiu um carro americano em solo americano. ”

"Cuide-se", ela chamou ao receptor na beira da histeria. "Você sabe, Robbie ?!"

Não deixe que ele venha até você.

"Definitivamente, tia. Boa noite "

Ele desligou e lutou com uma estupidez estranha na cabeça. A enorme construção atlética de House balançava ao lado dele, embora ele tivesse certeza de que não estava se mexendo. "House", ele sussurrou. "Eu estou ... bêbado. Eu estou caindo ".

House o pegou a tempo no momento em que seus joelhos cederam. Com uma facilidade que Chase sentiu como se estivesse em um sonho (da mesma forma que você poderia respirar ou andar debaixo d'água sem se cansar), House o pegou nos braços. Sua cabeça, cheia de pesos de chumbo, inclinou-se para trás; ele reconheceu um teto de madeira branca antes que escurecesse ao seu redor.


	8. Parte 8

Em seguida, ele se viu em uma cama. Cama de Wilson, provavelmente. Em uma viscose cinza sem imaginação que parecia uma cama de penas descoberta. Era legal e úmido, mesmo em sua camiseta e shorts. Seus dedos examinaram o travesseiro sem saber o que estavam procurando, até encontrarem um obstáculo e papel humano. O clique de metal no vidro quando alguém dobrava os óculos de leitura.

"Você gostaria de continuar se atrapalhando ou devo ler alguma coisa para você? Receio que viver sem dor não atinja seus nervos. Caro Sr. Egoscue, parece não ter idéia do que está escrevendo. Ele teria sido ferido no Vietnã e se curou sem medicação e cirurgia. Antes de eu ficar bravo com ele, é melhor considerarmos a primeira alternativa.

House. Antes de ouvir sua voz, ele sentiu o cheiro. Emocionante, amargo. Uma onda de calor extática tomou conta dele. Era tão novo e ainda familiar tê-lo ao lado dele que ele queria gemer de felicidade. Intoxicado, ele esticou o braço e acariciou seu ombro forte, cujos músculos eram visíveis sob a camiseta, pelo braço. Sua visão ficou turva, mas ele sentiu com mais clareza que House estava largando o livro e deitado no colchão. As longas clavículas, a laringe, a jugular externa. Tudo parecia tão importante.

Respirando com dificuldade, House segurou seu pulso.

"Chase. Voce esta bem Além do fato de que você se exagerou hoje à noite. Tudo bem que eu raptei você aqui? A cama parecia mais apropriada para mim do que o sofá. Alguém tem que cuidar de você. "

Suas palavras sobre casa. Ele deveria ter se divertido. Em vez disso, lágrimas caíram por suas pálpebras, que ele rapidamente enxugou. Ele rolou de costas, meditando no cobertor que o lembrava de casa. Madeira pintada de branco como nos subúrbios rurais de Melbourne, onde tia Amy também morava.

"Se você se sentir desconfortável, eu posso dormir em outro lugar."

Chase voltou lentamente para House, olhando para ele. Havia uma expressão indefinível em seus olhos que obscureceu seus olhos.

"Não tenho arrependimentos. Não com você. Você é linda Dentro e fora. E você era muito diferente. Não tenho mais medo. "

"Isso significa que você faria de novo? Wilson não tem piano. Melhor não uma asa. Não que eu saiba. "

“A maioria dos homens não tem um.” Mas todo mundo tem uma cama.

House sorriu para ele dessa maneira especial, passando as pontas dos dedos pela ponte larga do nariz e pela ponte mais estreita do nariz. Ninguém mais tinha um nariz tão notável.

"Uh-uh. Você será realmente ousado quando estiver bêbado. "

Ele deslizou até House, passou o braço em volta dele e pressionou o rosto no pescoço.

O desejo cresceu nele, para não se deixar levar pela interferência de sua mente nebulosa, que interferiu.

O corpo esbelto e dançando perto de seu corpo liberava hormônios claros, e ele agarrou grosseiramente o cabelo desfiado e brilhante de Chase, puxando-o. Chase apoiou-se de lado no cotovelo e pressionou o abdômen contra ele com um som profundo. E como se isso não bastasse para catapultar o pulso de um homem velho para a área vermelha, ele jogou a perna em volta da dele.

Quando House o beijou, havia quase algo brutal nisso. Ele teve que ficar sem ele por muito tempo. O sangue palpitava em seus lombos quando os lábios aveludados se abriram de brincadeira, explorando não apenas sua boca, mas também suas pálpebras e bochechas.

"Cuidado", disse Chase, seu coração batendo forte e rápido, e havia um traço de apreensão em seus grandes olhos que ele fez House ver, empurrando-o um pouco para longe dele.

"Me desculpe. Eu não quero te assustar. Na verdade, eu não planejei dessa maneira. Você realmente quer? "

Suspirando baixinho, Chase se afastou e puxou House para si mesmo. Ele realmente o curou? O mesmo método que o machucara tanto? Parecia assim. Um caso que certamente era incomparável em psicoterapia, com foco no abuso. Era um velho truque psicológico para confrontar a pessoa preocupada com seus medos, mas, no que dizia respeito ao caso de Chase, esse passo era completamente antiético, além de ser um homem como Chase. Como parte de um tratamento, isto é, se ele e Chase se encontrassem como paciente e terapeuta (o que era de certa forma), sua licença teria sido retirada sem uma longa caminhada.

"Por favor ..."

Chase pressionou contra ele, gerando calor do atrito, e parecia ter superado o trauma de todas as formas. Se alguma coisa o incomodava, o peso da casa era por si só. Ele se mexeu inquieto e chiou de uma maneira estranhamente estimulante, quase como uma mulher. Sem mencionar o rico e aveludado de sua pele que cercava House, que estava em um contraste tão inspirador com a fragrância picante que geralmente era lavada com sabão e amaciante de sua escolha. 

Mais uma vez, ele alcançou a plenitude loira dos cabelos fortes e novamente bastante longos, seu fetiche e congelou porque reagiu. Droga - as calças dele! E ele não estava em sua própria cama! Wilson era terrivelmente pudico; não se deve confiar nessa pessoa que já se divorciou várias vezes e também é um médico respeitado.

Se ele não se esquecesse de trocar a roupa amanhã!

"Não", ele respirou, mas ficou em Chase com metade do seu peso para testar se ele realmente não sucumbiu a um ataque de pânico. E porque era tão maravilhoso senti-lo e experimentar tão destemido nessa situação. "Agora não. Hoje não. Isso não seria justo. "

As pálpebras de Chase ficaram pesadas, apesar da inegável paixão, e ele manteve os olhos abertos com dificuldade. Para os meninos, demorou muito tempo a dormir. Ainda assim, House sentiu a excitação física que atingiu o mais novo, assim como ele. Oprimido por uma alegria que Chase o agarrou, ele riu brevemente. Foi um som liberado que realmente irritou Chase um pouco antes de se deixar mimar por House, que continuou a acariciar os lombos pulsantes e apertados, fazer uma pausa na bainha da bermuda e depois descer suavemente.

"Não se preocupe", ele sussurrou quando Chase inesperadamente soltou um gemido quase choroso sob uma criação. Sua consciência lutou com sua suposta impureza. "Schscht ... está tudo bem. Você está seguro comigo. Prometemos a ela, não prometemos? "

O garoto pisou meio adormecido; os tendões da perna esquerda, que ele apoiou contra a ponta do pé da cama, tremiam em uma onda de êxtase. Sua mão tentou mecanicamente tirar House de seus shorts, mas ele logo os puxou para trás, apertou-os em punho e arqueou as sobrancelhas alegremente, dando um gemido abafado.

Talvez amanhã seja um bom sonho. Assim como a noite no piano para ele.

"Uuhh ... prometeu ...? Para quem? "

"Tia. Sua tia Amy. "

A tempestade atingiu a frente da janela inclinada. Tendo em mente que Chase estava apenas usando roupas íntimas, ele se arrastou para a janela e a fechou.

"Deixe em aberto", Chase perguntou infantilmente, quase choramingando. Enquanto isso, ele dormia três quartos, apenas uma pequena parte de seu cérebro ainda absorvia algo do mundo exterior. "Eu quero ouvir a nevasca. Eu nunca vi um aqui. "

Para não congelar, deitou-se perto dele com a intenção de liberar seu calor. Chase abraçou agradecido. House não queria, mas ele o alcançou como se estivesse sob pressão. A pele impecável e opaca brilhava sob seus dedos. Cristo, ele não estava com febre? Mas sua testa não estava quente e ele não estava suando. Aconchegou-se até House e adormeceu em alguns minutos.

*

Agora ele fechou a janela. O furacão uivou nos cantos da casa, acendendo lanternas e fazendo as árvores gemerem e balançarem. Uma tempestade tão severa era rara em sua área.

"Chase ... Robert."

Ele não ouviu sua voz nem os elementos desencadeados. House puxou as cobertas para trás um pouco mais. Às vezes, ele temia que Chase não estivesse realmente lá, a beleza dos membros magros e musculosos parecia tão sobrenatural, especialmente na luz noturna do poste, que iluminava a sala. A fim de certificar-se de que ele, porque ele realmente era, acariciando Casa sobre o tousled forelock para baixo ao longo do decote até a área do ombro. Parecia respirar seda, e House derrotou o desejo de cobri-lo com beijos novamente.

"Chase ..." Ele o sacudiu gentilmente.

"Mmwwmm ... o que?"

"Você sente falta da sua nevasca."

"Oh!"

Ele estava imediatamente acordado e à janela, cujas cortinas não haviam sido abaixadas por conveniência. House pegou o roupão de Wilson do gancho na porta e colocou-o em torno de Chase, que parecia encantado e afastou a cortina. As venezianas de madeira em ruínas batiam na frente da janela de Wilson e o vento assobiava através das ripas.

"Sua tia tem sorte", murmurou House, que estava logo atrás dele. “Não temos uma tempestade como essa há pelo menos dez anos. Lá, ela pode contar para as amigas lá embaixo.

Chase colocou a mão no vidro, no qual ele e House estavam refletidos, seu hálito quente soprando na parte de trás do pescoço. Calma, quase sensual. "Você acha que eu deveria ligar para ela? Talvez ela esteja assustada. "

"Acho que ela não atenderá sua ligação. Se a linha ainda funcionar. Você não sabia que ela usa earropax? "

Ele teve que rir um pouco, apesar do nervosismo no estômago que causou a House. House descobriu coisas sobre as pessoas em um flash que permaneceriam escondidas das outras para sempre. Apenas por seus inigualáveis poderes de observação. Era improvável que tia Amy o admitisse.

Mas era estranho conhecê-lo tão perto. Opressivo e calmante ao mesmo tempo em que o colocou na ponta dos sapatos depois de uma paresia temporária, para sentir novamente os músculos das pernas.

De repente, ele sentiu as mãos delgadas em seus quadris que o puxavam em sua direção, sem deixar vestígios de pressa ou coerção.

Contra sua suspeita, Chase se inclinou para o homem mais alto, cujos braços agora cruzavam o peito, as mãos relaxadas e protetoras no estômago. A força do ciclone aumentou; um galho grosso quebrou na calçada com um rugido, e ele ficou assustado, o estrondo foi tão alto.

Graças a Deus Wilson foi embora com o carro que costumava estacionar lá. Somente o impraticável Dr. Wilson conseguia pensar em um quarto de frente para a rua. Talvez ele também tenha usado tampões para os ouvidos.

O aperto ao seu redor se tornou de ferro, mas não ameaçador. As duas respirações aceleraram e Chase conseguiu se virar para House quando ele cedeu um pouco. Ele levantou a cabeça, explorando o corpo atlético de seu chefe com as mãos, o queixo apoiado no esterno e o House 'em cima. Ele abriu as narinas, sentindo o movimento rápido e apressado do pomo de Adão e a barba por fazer em seu rosto.

A coluna se esticou surpreendentemente, precisamente em vista do fato de que ele dependia da bengala por um tempo relativamente longo. Acima de tudo, ele gostava da área dos ombros, que não era volumosa nem estreita, mas apenas certa para se apoiar contra ele, se necessário. Suas mãos não ficaram lá por muito tempo porque os ombros eram velhos conhecidos. Pesquisando seus abdominais, quadris e nádegas era muito mais emocionante.No final (ou meio?), House era tudo menos esponjoso, embora ele não pudesse fazer nenhum exercício. Não mais. Mas ele nunca perderia seu aspecto inato, seria ainda mais rigoroso e mais intimidador na velhice. Ainda bem que ele já conhecia a bela casa escondida, e não em vinte anos. Então seria ainda mais difícil

A nevasca lá fora parou subitamente. Para fazer isso, ele se multiplicou por dentro quando a mão deslizou sobre o abdômen de House até a perna direita. O sangue rugiu em seus ouvidos.

House ficou parado como uma estátua, a cabeça ainda na dele. Mas o forte movimento de deglutição e a voz rouca denunciaram sua agitação.

"Você não precisa fazer isso."

"Eu quero", ele sussurrou contra seu pescoço. "Permita-me, por favor. Você está com uma dor terrível hoje. Se eu não puder tirar isso de você, pelo menos quero que você esqueça por um momento.

Oh Chase. Meu lindo bebê australiano.

Ele era tão gentil, tão respeitoso e tão talentoso que House não podia sentir vergonha ou remorso. Ele massageou a coxa uniformemente enquanto a boca roçava o pescoço e a mandíbula, empurrando-o gentilmente para cima, como se quisesse tirar a concentração da perna de House, que estava começando a tremer.

Ele até conseguiu: com o tempo - House não tinha visto quando - não havia mais material entre a cicatriz e os dedos sensíveis de Chase. Eles se puxaram gentilmente sobre o lenço de papel, acariciaram e continham as contrações irritantes da sinapse que o torturavam desde o início da noite. Então eles se mudaram para um destino central. A resposta foi rápida porque House estava esperando por ela; não foi nenhuma surpresa, mas muito diferente do esperado. Com seus gestos calmos, Chase conseguiu fazer mais do que um prazer curto e explosivo.

Ele engasgou um gemido na testa de Chase. No primeiro susto, ele recuou até a borda, mas ficou lá e relaxou quando o mais velho o abraçou novamente.

“Como você sabia que eu estava suja hoje?” Ele sussurrou quando encontrou forças para falar novamente. Chase não respondeu. Sua voz teria falhado. Pequenos soluços escaparam de sua garganta, pelos quais ele se odiava. Como se ele fosse uma garota sensível. House o colocou no peitoril da janela e balançou o tronco com ele.

"Tudo bem", ele disse. "Ok. Está tudo bem. Estou bem Você fez bem. Você não precisa ter vergonha. "

"Não é - não é isso ..." ele tentou explicar e cheirou. Suas panturrilhas se fecharam na cintura de House. "Eu adoraria ajudá-lo - no que diz respeito à sua perna."

"Você sabe", House o acalmou, ainda sentindo a felicidade que Chase havia causado nele.

"Quero dizer permanentemente. Like Dr. Egoscue cura a si e a seus pacientes. Não é de surpreender que ele não possa ajudá-lo: sua dor é de um tipo completamente diferente e não pode ser comparada à tensão ou ao mau posicionamento, e você sabe disso. Desejo tanto que algo tenha sido desenvolvido para ajudá-lo. Realmente ajuda. Mas - provavelmente nunca será. "

O infarto muscular não era uma doença comum, como câncer ou gripe, para a qual todos os tipos de fundos de pesquisa foram desperdiçados após tratamentos curativos e vacinas.

Quando ele respondeu Chase, ele olhou pela janela por cima do ombro. A tempestade varreu folhas, galhos e montes de neve pela rua com força inabalável. Mas ele não o ouviu mais. Apenas o suspiro reprimido de Chase.

"Talvez um dia você encontre um remédio para dor crônica mais eficaz que o Dr. E. Mas você não precisa disso para mim. Eu não quero mudar isso, você entende? Por último, mas não menos importante, tem a ver com você. Minha perna é a única parte de mim que incentiva você a mexer comigo. Ah, você não é um Cameron tentando melhorar qualquer coisa que não se encaixe na sua visão de mundo - ele disse antes, segurando o dedo nos lábios para que ele soubesse que ele também precisava falar. se ele não gostasse do que tinha a dizer.

"Eles são o oposto. Perfeito por fora, mas mais ferido por dentro do que eu. O fato de eu estar visivelmente comprometido dá a você uma sensação de igualdade, talvez até superioridade. Se eu fosse como você, linda, radiante e atraente, você nunca tentaria se abrir para mim. Até cinco anos atrás, você nunca teria superado seu medo de mim porque eu não era diferente na época. Foi somente através de você que eu me tornei na noite em que nos conhecemos no parque. Se eu estivesse saudável, você teria acenado para mim brevemente e continuaria seu caminho. Mas eu não estava apenas bêbado, também era o aleijado, que pode não ser capaz de ir para casa sozinho e congelar até a morte no banco. Esse foi o seu raciocínio, não foi? É por isso que eu quero minha perna como é e, às vezes, como agora, sou até grato por isso. Você se acostuma com a dor. Hoje foi ruim, não nego isso. Mas, nesses casos, tenho meu Mágico de Oz ".

Chase colocou a cabeça no ombro. Seu discurso, um verdadeiro monólogo para suas circunstâncias, o comovera.

"Está tudo bem de novo?", Perguntou House. "Está ficando bem legal aqui. Vamos para a cama. Tenho certeza de que dormimos como pedras. "

Ele o levantou da borda como se fosse uma criança que adormeceu no caminho e foi colocada na cama pelo pai depois de um dia agitado, e de alguma forma Chase também se sentia assim. Foi bom se deixar ir. Ele deslizou confortavelmente sob as cobertas. Até ele adormecer, ele estava em volta de House, que não fez nenhum movimento para evitá-lo.

~~~

Chase acordou sentindo que algo memorável havia acontecido à noite. Um brilho branco brilhante o deslumbrou e ele fechou os olhos brevemente. A cortina da janela foi empurrada para o lado; um vento gelado soprava através da abertura inclinada. Uma névoa espessa bloqueou a vista do lado de fora.

Havia um gosto velho em sua boca, misturado com algo amargo e doce. Como no movimento rápido do feriado de ontem, a memória caiu sobre ele. A festa de Natal, sua confissão em frente a House, a caminhada pela neve - e o apartamento de Wilson, onde eles ainda estavam, mais precisamente, em sua cama. House ainda estava dormindo, o que era incomum. Afinal, ele foi o madrugador de ambos. Seu rosto ficou levemente, ele estava deitado de costas, com o braço sobre a cabeça. A mesma doçura amarga que ele provou em seu paladar soprou suavemente em seu rosto. Shiraz da tia Amy, e algo que apenas House tinha. E que ele caíra sem hesitar algumas horas atrás.

Por um momento terrível, de repente ele suspeitou que House estivesse morto, embora estivesse respirando claramente. Para estar do lado seguro, ele checou seu pulso e ficou aliviado quando descobriu que o batimento cardíaco era regular. Ele não queria acordá-lo; ele parecia exausto com as bordas escuras sob os olhos. Vulnerável também.

Com um grunhido baixo, ele se aproximou do centro da cama e Chase se levantou antes que House o pegasse e poderia ter acordado. Ele deveria estar dormindo. Ele mais do que merecia descanso.

Ele rapidamente vestiu o roupão de Wilson, estampado com estampas caras, que estava descuidadamente no chão. House o colocou nele e aparentemente o tirou; ele não se lembrava de tê-lo tirado.

Encontrar o caminho no apartamento espaçoso e luminoso não foi difícil. Ele já estava na cozinha antes. Ele imediatamente encontrou a lata de café e os pães prontos para assar. Na geladeira, encontrou presunto com garantia de não ser kosher. Ou o Dr. Wilson era mais secular do que ele (já que preferia uma festa de Hanukkah à empresa de seu melhor amigo, Chase preferia adivinhar o contrário), ou a comprou especificamente para convidados ou casa. Ele também encontrou tomates e frutas, que durante o Dr. A ausência de Wilson teria sido estragada, então ele teve que ser grato a eles pelos saques. O amigo de House era um modelo para ele quando se tratava de preparar e criar refeições. Com um sorriso no rosto, ele pensou no momento em que haviam trocado receitas. Por que terminou tão repentinamente em algum momento?

Ele estava ouvindo a caixa de correio entre fazer café e assar ovos fritos; Tia Amy telefonara três vezes, perguntando ansiosamente se ele teria sobrevivido ao tornado. Para não deixá-la no escuro, ele chamou de volta. Após o primeiro toque com Amy Chase ofegante , ela respondeu ao Dr. House , que estranhamente lhe deu arrepios. Parecia tão íntimo que ele sentiu ciúmes irracionais.

"Tia ... você ligou?"

"Oh Robert", ela chamou, soluçando de alívio. "Eu estava tão preocupado! Foi uma noite terrível. Por que você não atende o telefone? Eu quase assustei a polícia. Você está bem? "

Ele sentiu o sangue disparar em seu rosto e afastou os cabelos. "Desliguei o celular", ele recorreu a uma mentira branca. "Não toca quando está desligado."

Mas ele não tinha ouvido, seu sono tinha sido tão firme. Quando ele compartilhou a cama com House, ele dormiu melhor e mais profundo do que o habitual. Isso o surpreendeu no começo. Mas seu corpo havia percebido, mais rápido que sua mente, que House tinha boas intenções com ele. 

"Você não precisa se preocupar. Estou bem. "

"Greg ... fez o Dr. Casa você ... Robert, você tem que me contar tudo. Eu sou sua tia, seu único parente, e eu vou te levar para casa quando ele te pegar - oh querida, ele estava tão bêbado hoje à noite! Se você fosse ... vocês dois teriam ficado aqui. Então eu estaria de olho em você. "

"Eu estou bem", ele repetiu mais abruptamente do que o pretendido. "Nada aconteceu. Nós olhamos para a nevasca e fomos dormir tarde ... eu dormi no sofá. "

No meio do caminho acalmado por sua serenidade, ela teve outros pensamentos.

"Imagine", ela riu. “Esta nevasca deve ter se espalhado terrivelmente, inclinou uma lanterna na frente da casa e eu simplesmente dormi nela. Da próxima vez eu devo ir sem meu earropax. Você não tirou acidentalmente algumas fotos que eu poderia apresentar a Gretchen e Tilly? "

Seu descontentamento evaporou. De repente, ele sentiu a necessidade de chorar. Ele suspeitava o motivo disso em sua voz alegre e como ela estava tentando encobrir seus cuidados por ele. A verdade é que, desde ontem, ele oscila entre rir e chorar. Ele não conhecia o mau humor em si, o que era duplamente preocupante. Ele colocou o fone entre a orelha e o ombro para virar o ovo frito.

"Sinto muito, tia. Eu não pensei sobre isso. Da próxima vez, ok? Comparado às monções de lá, era apenas uma brisa de qualquer maneira. ”

“Pelo menos eles apenas trazem vento. Estou nevado. E você? "

Ele olhou pela janela, ainda não viu nada e pulou para a porta da frente. Vizinhos gesticuladores haviam se reunido na escada. A porta da frente estava trancada. O rugido de uma vassoura ecoou por trás.

"Nada mal. Voltaremos em breve. Ele parecia tenso, o que a alarmou.

"Isso também é verdade? Robbie ... você está chorando? "

"Vejo você mais tarde."

Ele fechou o caso e voltou para o apartamento, onde estava mexendo em tesoura.

Ele equilibrou o café da manhã no quarto em uma bandeja. Ele esperava que o cheiro de café forte e bacon sacudisse o espírito de seu mentor, mas ele ainda estava lá como antes. Ele largou a bandeja e se arrastou até House. Sua respiração estava firme, o batimento cardíaco calmo. Ele se inclinou para frente devagar. A dobra entre o osso nasal e a raiz era pouco visível, um leve sorriso brincava em sua boca. Ele quase sentiu muito por acordá-lo.

"Casa".

Pensando em seu corte a partir desta noite, ele lhe deu um beijo casto, o que realmente lhe custou esforço. No entanto, isso teve um efeito. House abriu os olhos azul-gelo que ele poderia usar para empalá-lo quando o vestisse. Chase soube então que ele estava acordado o tempo todo.

"O príncipe. Finalmente. Estou esperando por ele neste arbusto de espinhos há cem anos - e por café e ovos fritos. - Ele passou o braço em volta de Chase, que não teve escolha a não ser cair em seu peito. Ainda assim, ele riu; House estava bem, e ele estava mesmo brincando. Então ele estava bem.

"Eu tive um sonho selvagem", disse ele, colocando o travesseiro nas costas. "Você quer ouvi-lo?"

Um pouco envergonhado, ele balançou a cabeça, ajoelhou-se na cama e colocou a bandeja sobre o colo de House. Quando ele descobriu o fio atado entre o prato e o copo de suco, ele pegou-o com calma e torceu-o entre os dedos. De repente, ele se tornou assustadoramente sério. "Para mim?"

“Eu não te dei meu primeiro voluntariamente. Eu sei que é bobagem - extravagante, mas eu quero que você a tenha. Como um lembrete de hoje à noite. Não foi um sonho ".

"Obrigado", ele disse sem rir, e depois se virou para o café da manhã luxuoso. Não parecia ter um gosto certo para ele.

“Esqueci o sal?” Chase perguntou e não conseguiu esconder um tom ansioso. "Ou algo deu errado?"

Em vez de uma resposta, House levantou a mão e tocou cuidadosamente Chase no pescoço acima da laringe. A cicatriz desaparecida da coniotomia, que ele havia realizado em uma dramática operação de resgate quando Chase não conseguia respirar, era apenas palpável, não mais visível. Pareceu-lhe por toda a vida. Naquela época, o garoto ainda era um estranho, alguém com quem ele havia satisfeito sua curiosidade porque se tornara mentalmente anormal com a morte de seu pai. Na época anterior - afinal, dois anos e meio - ele havia decidido não preferir ele. E ele tinha medo dele. Antes da semelhança consigo mesmo, não era apenas Chase que havia poupado um cheiro amigável.

"Você conseguiu isso de mim", ele murmurou distraidamente, mais para si mesmo "E isso logo desaparecerá."

Eu apenas te matei.

"House ... o que é isso? Se você não gosta ... se você acha que é bobagem, você pode jogar fora o cabelo. Ou se tem a ver com esta noite - não vou contar a ninguém. Fica entre nós. "

"Eu sei", ele respondeu. Uma tristeza o atingiu, que Chase não conseguiu explicar, mas House apenas suspirou e não disse nada.

Algo estava errado entre eles, mas Chase não se atreveu a perguntar. Em um humor deprimido, eles deixaram o apartamento com pá para ir até o apartamento de House. Havia poucos ônibus nos feriados, então eles caminharam novamente. As calçadas estavam geladas da noite para o dia e tão suaves que até Chase achou difícil acompanhar. Em pares, eles teriam melhor aderência. Mas House não aceitou mais o braço dele. Correndo energicamente na frente dele, como na clínica, ele apenas confiava na bengala. Depois de um tempo, o mais novo o alcançou e se animou.

"É por causa desta noite? Por favor, fale comigo. "

"Você vai", House disse categoricamente no céu de inverno e encolheu os ombros. Seus olhos passaram por tudo o que ele consertou. Os olhos de Chase nunca pareciam tão mortos antes. Ele passou o braço por House e registrou a resistência automática. No entanto, ele colocou a outra mão sobre a direita, ligada a ele. Isso foi corajoso. Por insistência de House, ele agora usava um boné de veludo aveludado, que o tornava um pouco misterioso. Quase andrógino. Se você não olhasse atentamente, poderia assumir que eles eram um casal comum de amantes, na maioria dos quais a diferença de idade era impressionante.

A respiração saiu pesadamente dos lábios ainda tão suaves, dos quais ele nunca conseguia o suficiente. Eles literalmente gritaram para serem beijados. Sentia-se frágil e rachado pelo tempo.

"Como você consegue isso?"

“Porque você não quer envergonhar a família e porque tia Amy exala energia positiva como Sininho, seu pó de fada. Ela provavelmente já conhece um bom jogo para você quando você está com ela. Entre os noivos, certamente há um ou outro com uma filha bonita e casável.

A sensação de sentar-se entre duas cadeiras puxou-o. Na verdade, ele não sabia como tomar uma decisão sem ferir nenhum deles. A razão do mau humor de House de repente se deu conta dele. O traço era um presente de despedida original para ele, talvez um inconsciente.

Ele havia decidido, mas até agora apenas internamente. House parecia notar de qualquer maneira. A saudade de casa está mais forte desde que a tia Amy esteve aqui. Ele mal sentiu isso nos últimos anos.

"É ridículo", ele respirou; House andou rapidamente. De repente ele parou abruptamente. Chase deslizou alguns centímetros pelo asfalto antes de parar também.

"Escute, Chase. Não tenho intenção de influenciar sua decisão. Mas definitivamente vou manter contato com você, não importa o quanto sua tia demonize nosso relacionamento. Escrevo para você, persigo você no telefone no meio da noite, visito você - com mais frequência do que gostaria - e você também precisa fazer isso. Todas as férias são reservadas comigo. E quando estou de férias, ensina-me a surfar e a cricket no Oceano Índico. Prometa-me isso. "

"Sim", ele sussurrou de lado em seu ombro. Ambos eram absurdos, mas ele entendeu o que aquilo significava.

"Bom", disse House. "Teríamos esclarecido isso. Agora vamos nos divertir. "


	9. Parte 9

House não queria que Amy se escondesse na cozinha novamente, onde ela havia trabalhado tanto no Natal. Ela deveria aproveitar seu último dia nos Estados Unidos e elogiá-lo - House - como uma excelente anfitriã com seus colegas de quarto.

Chase chegara à surpreendente conclusão de que House, que nunca acolhia hóspedes além de Wilson, estava particularmente preocupado com a tia Amy. Não apenas para ficar bem na frente dela, como ele enfatizou. O que os outros pensavam sobre ele era o mesmo para ele. Não, ele tentou, porque tia Amy ainda era solidária com ela, apesar de seu ressentimento. Um pensamento ousado se formou em sua cabeça: se House casasse com sua tia, ele seria parente. Apenas removido, mas ele faria parte do clã Chase gradualmente encolhendo.

Para pesar de House, a neve os pôs na cidade; ele gostaria de lhe mostrar Nova York no Natal. Um evento histérico que ela certamente teria gostado desde Atlantic City também havia aumentado sua boa vontade. Chase não teria gostado tanto, mas você deveria ter visto uma vez na vida: a enorme árvore de Natal em frente ao Rockefeller Center, os veneráveis leões pendurados na biblioteca pública e a esplêndida Quinta Avenida na glória de Natal. Patinação no gelo no Central Park.

Se ela tivesse um excelente corpo parecendo o sobrinho, ficaria emocionada. Será que ... toda a rede de transporte local ficou paralisada, e provavelmente até o Ano Novo.

Pelo menos nenhuma outra nevasca foi relatada. Tia Amy conseguiu sair dentro do prazo. E ele se separou do Chase mais rápido. Quanto mais cedo ele terminasse, melhor. Dói mais do que a perna dele nos piores dias.

Ela preferia o cinema ao Morristown Historical Park. Uma mulher de acordo com o seu gosto. O Chase não estava tão ferrado quanto o chefe de ópera da família, e ele sentiu que, apesar da nova desconfiança em si mesmo, gostava de Amy. O que se deveu principalmente à sua abertura. Ele conhecia mulheres vadias, mulheres elegantes, mulheres com uma marca de sapato, mulheres que fizeram carreira e ainda queriam garotos gritando ... em suma: mulheres clichê. Ela não era uma dessas personagens, e isso o impressionou.

Ele teria melhor confiado nela com Chase, mesmo que ela não estivesse relacionada a ele. Foi uma sensação reconfortante que aliviou parcialmente suas dolorosas palpitações sobre o próximo rompimento.

Não foi difícil para ela escolher entre o mais recente sucesso de bilheteria cheio de ação e o clássico de Natal com Jimmy Stewart. Visto centenas de vezes na TV, o filme foi tão tocante na tela grande. Com um grande balde de pipoca, Amy empurrou entre ele e Chase, passando rapidamente por House seguidamente, derramando a pipoca e quase o derrubando. Chase se aproximou dos dois com um pedido de desculpas murmurado e desapareceu durante o anúncio.

Implacável e determinada a não dizer uma palavra a ele mais do que o necessário, Amy olhou para a tela; seus lábios, que riam tão alegremente, estavam pressionados, e uma linha na penumbra que se destacava entre sua boca e narinas a fazia parecer velha.

"Você não precisa mais ficar com raiva de mim", ele abriu silenciosamente. Sua hostilidade era real.

"Eu libero. Queremos fazer as pazes? Eu acho que seria uma pena se nos separássemos assim, porque eu aprendi a apreciá-lo na semana em que você esteve aqui. Estou ansioso para vê-lo novamente no verão. Faça-me um favor. Leve Robert com você. Aliás, eu não costumo atacar meus alunos, por mais louros que eles sejam. Eu estava legalmente com uma mulher de cabelos escuros e por um longo tempo. "

O fio de cabelo estava no bolso da camisa e ele acariciou brevemente o tecido. Ele queria carregá-la com ele em todos os lugares. Chase estava certo: era bobo e patético, mas o consolava ter algo permanente com o garoto. Ele estava secretamente feliz por Chase ter tido essa idéia infantil. Mais especificamente, veio dele.

"Nós éramos decentes, eu juro para você no túmulo-"

"Não", ela o interrompeu. "Não jure, Greg. Você não faz isso. Eu acredito em voce Você é como um pai para ele. Melhor que Rowan, tenho que reconhecer isso. Foi um erro suspeitar de você ... me desculpe. Você sentirá falta dele. "

Chase voltou a tempo do começo do filme principal e ficou surpreso ao encontrar o assento ao lado de House vazio. Tia Amy sorriu para ele. A tensão mútua que envenenara um pouco a atmosfera entre ela e seu chefe nas últimas horas do festival se foi.

"Você está sentado ao lado de Greg", explicou ela arrumada e mostrou-lhe o cartão. "Olha. Eu misturei os números. "

A vida não é bonita? ele se julgara kitsch em sua inexperiência anterior. Como seus próprios gostos e opiniões mudaram ao longo do tempo. Talvez tenha sido apenas com o aumento da idade que se tornou ciente da verdade que transmitia a história, que não era particularmente emocionante, mas profunda. Ele ficou sentado lá com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto que ele não conseguia parar. Sua mãe adorou o filme e não apenas o assistiu no Natal. No aniversário dele, ele a comprara de suas economias azedas como um vídeo.

A mensagem simples e emocionante, embalada com sabedoria discreta, sacudiu seu traje nervoso atualmente sensível. Sua tia estava vivendo e sofrendo, mas havia algo mais, algo entre as cenas que o fez chorar, não o óbvio. Ele projetou House no protagonista George Bailey, que, como House, salvou ou enriqueceu a vida de outras pessoas e não causou muita confusão, às vezes nem sabia disso. Quem poderia pegar a lua. Como House fez isso por ele. Ele também sofria de uma deficiência física em que havia incorrido ao salvar seu irmão mais novo. Ele se perguntou se House viu os paralelos quando olhou para o rosto imóvel por um momento.

Sem House, a vida seria diferente. E seria quase como se ele tivesse partido para sempre, no outro extremo do mundo. No começo, sim, ele estava ansioso para falar ao telefone, para ser ouvido, mas depois de seis meses, no máximo, ele o teria esquecido. Fora da vista, fora da mente. Para James Stewart, terminou em um final choroso, mas feliz, reunindo o Natal com sua família.

Até House mostrou emoção, embora tudo fosse muito açucarado para ele, como ele havia dito no começo. Algumas vezes ele chegou perto do balde de pipoca que Chase estava gerenciando como homem no meio do ouro, porque ele não conseguia tirar os olhos da tela. O que teve sorte porque a explosão de Chase escapou dele. Ele esperava.

Quando, no final, tocou a campainha, que anunciava as asas do anjo Clarence, ele olhou brevemente para ele.

"Você é invisível? Ou eles serão dados a você no Heaven Gate? ”Ele perguntou com um rápido golpe por cima dos ombros, e Chase engasgou com um nó na garganta. Ele não falou na sua cara, que tinha traços traiçoeiros.

"Sempre agradável", Amy julgou - o braço possessivo em volta do sobrinho - saindo da sala de projeção.

House o seguiu. O filme o incomodava mais do que o normal.Era estranho.Ele tentara brincar, mas quando viu Chase chorando ao seu lado, silencioso, sem soluços ou farejadores, não conseguiu mais fazê-lo.

Ele não renunciou completamente ao seu costume; para o jantar, ele os convidou para um restaurante tailandês. Sem comida rápida, mas comida tailandesa, que ele tinha um tipo de relação de amor e ódio, porque Wilson sempre trazia consigo esses horríveis recipientes de isopor.

Teria sido ainda mais estiloso para José, conhecido por Amy já há alguns dias, mas o Navidad comemorou com os estimados mil membros da família, para que não houvesse espaço nem tempo para o entretenimento de convidados neutros. Tais problemas eram estranhos aos asiáticos, pessoas engraçadas que eram. Em alguns cantos, guirlandas e bolas embaraçosas ainda estavam penduradas em galhos de visco para permitir que o cliente ocidental apreciasse o clima de férias.

Era um restaurante onde era expressamente permitido e até desejava comer com os dedos, como na cultura da alimentação precoce. Qualquer um que se enfeitasse de qualquer maneira pegou uma colher e um garfo. Não havia pauzinhos na cozinha tradicional tailandesa. É claro que Amy e Chase tentaram sem talheres, por mais ousados que fossem. Ele não podia ficar lá atrás. A princípio, todos pareciam primitivos como homens das cavernas.

Chase foi quem quebrou o gelo quando sorriu furtivamente e apontou para uma rodada de empresários asiáticos que engoliram o arroz pegajoso da tigela com grunhidos e estalos e pegaram as mãos deles para ajudar. Amy adorou como ela é a vida não é bonita? tinha visto pela primeira vez, como se fosse ontem. Um recorde de calor de Natal havia sido medido em Melbourne. E o jovem James Stewart não se pareceria com o ator britânico Hugh Grant?

House olhou para Chase, que abaixou o dele. Ele levantou o nariz e afirmou ter algo muito afiado entre os dentes.

Bêbados no uísque branco, começaram a voltar para casa e cantaram, cantaram músicas natalinas e saudáveis (das quais Amy tinha um repertório considerável) sem sentido, inventaram novas letras e riram quase mortas. Eles haviam tomado House no meio, contra o qual ele gostaria de protestar, porque ele ainda suspeitava de muita proximidade. Fisicamente, ele apenas deixou Chase, cuja textura suave ele estava acostumado, tornou ainda mais difícil ter que ficar sem ele no futuro. Ele sentiu seu calor sob o casaco.

Por razões práticas, ele aceitou as fileiras; o Chase 'deu um passo mais seguro no gelo negro do que ele. Quando Chase saiu do meio-fio, ele rapidamente se levantou e, como se por acidente, deu a House um pequeno e malsucedido tapa no canto da boca. Amy, por outro lado, não havia notado nada.

"Mas fique aqui esta noite", Amy disse quando chegaram lá e se esqueceram de levar House ao apartamento de Wilson, que teria ficado a um quarteirão de distância no caminho. Nenhum deles pensou nisso no chuveiro.

"Não", ele acenou. "Eu posso ..."

"É o meu desejo", disse ela. "E certamente Roberts também."

Este assentiu, mesmo que ele não pudesse imaginar como ela queria fazê-lo. Com tia em uma cama? Nunca. Além disso, não seria impossível para House, mas uma grosseria dela oferecer o sofá para deficientes em seu próprio apartamento.

"Sou pequeno, o sofá é suficiente para mim. Vocês dois homens dormem na cama. "

"Tia ..."

“Por que não?” Rindo, ela deu um soco nas costelas. "Ele é seu amigo. Ele não vai te comer. "

Se ela soubesse ...

Bêbado demais para se preocupar com isso por um longo tempo, o que deve ter provocado a súbita mudança de coração da tia Amy, ele se preparou para dormir. A escova de dentes quase caiu da mão dele e seus membros não queriam se mexer, eram muito teimosos e pesados. Ele sabiamente evitaria esse uísque pelo resto da vida. Finalmente ele conseguiu e caiu na cama.

Depois de um tempo, ele ficou surpreso ao descobrir que estava sozinho. Vozes leves e murmurantes entraram pela porta entreaberta. House e tia estavam sentados na sala de estar. Aparentemente, eles estavam conversando sobre algo sério, porque nenhuma risada interrompeu sua conversa. Por mais que se esforçasse para ouvir e decifrar algo da mistura de vozes, ele era incapaz de alcançá-lo em sua intoxicação. Eles também falaram muito baixinho. Por que ele era o único que aparentemente não podia tolerar álcool? Agora ele tinha quase vergonha de ser enviado para a cama como uma criança de três anos. Ou foi sua própria decisão? Deus, ele estava realmente muito bêbado!

"Ele ainda não fez as malas", disse Amy, olhando para House preocupada. Em suas mãos, ela virou uma lata de bebida com cafeína que era idêntica à de House.

"Ainda há tempo. O mínimo necessário cabe em uma bolsa e enviarei o restante para o seu endereço. Algumas coisas ainda estão em seu antigo apartamento, talvez ele queira vendê-las através de um corretor, então eu tenho que perguntar a ele. Espero que você esteja mobiliado lá em baixo? "

"Ele não vai perder nada", prometeu. "Material".

Ele inclinou a cabeça e piscou antes de empurrá-la e mergulhar a mistura de refrigerante de uma só vez. “Eu tenho certeza disso.” Ele limpou o rosto. Estava molhado. "O amaldiçoado Lao Khao ... você realmente conseguirá dormir no sofá?"

"Claro. Eu não sou um morador efeminado da cidade. Eu já testei seu sofá. Ontem ao meio-dia, não tive escolha a não ser me deitar até os varredores limparem a neve. "

Aprovando, ela deu um tapinha no couro marrom.

"É muito conveniente. Sinceramente. E eu quero que você fique com Robert enquanto ele ainda estiver lá. De repente, ela piscou para ele e por um momento ele pensou que não tinha realmente visto. "Nenhum de vocês dorme aqui fora, não é? Você compartilha a cama. Não há por que negar, Greg. Nós, mulheres, temos um bom olfato, e Robert cheira diferente da cama em que durmo. Não é assim - masculino. "

Nem uma mulher nem qualquer circunstância o fizeram corar até agora: ela o fez. Limpando a garganta e sem pensar que esse gesto o deixasse desconfiado, ele esmagou a lata na mão.

"Oh, eu não me importo", ela tentou afastar o embaraço dele. - Robert e vocês dois me garantiram que têm um relacionamento puramente platônico. E seria estúpido não usar uma cama tão larga o suficiente. Posso ser uma mulher que acredita, mas isso não significa que sou impraticável e pudico. E eu conheço o meu Robert. Se você fizesse alguma coisa com ele, ele não estaria com você há muito tempo.

Não escondi o fato de suspeitar. Ele é meu único sobrinho e sempre foi minha moeda de ouro. Eu o vi crescer e, às vezes, quando ele não podia mais estar com Victoria porque não sabia o que fazer, ele foi me ver. Ele nunca disse nada. Não notei nada, porque ele nunca saiu de si. No entanto, eu deveria ter notado sua tristeza, razão pela qual agora sou hipersensível ao humor dele e interpreto demais neles.

Você viu através dele, apesar de não o conhecer desde tenra idade e ele estar ainda mais fechado hoje do que quando era menino. Isso me diz que você é um homem realmente extraordinário. Ele nunca será o que eu quero que ele seja - feliz e despreocupado. Há muito por trás dele. Você não tentou alterá-lo, mas entendê-lo. Sou grato a você em nome dele. E não sei se é inteligente levá-lo com você. Você é o seu domínio. Não é só aqui. Você sabe como vocês me parecem? Como duas árvores em um prado, uma firmemente enraizada, a outra flexível e recém plantada, ainda se enraizando, derrubando-a. Até que ele faça isso na sombra refrescante do grande, cresça e prospere lá ".

House não teria falado de "legal" em seu relacionamento pessoal com Chase, mas a imagem tinha algo verdadeiro que o lisonjeava, especialmente porque o termo "sombra refrescante" deveria ser interpretado positivamente em sua metáfora. A grande árvore protegia os pequenos do sol escaldante, chuva, gelo e tempestade.

Ele se esforçou para manter a compostura e escondeu o desânimo em um bufo desdenhoso que Amy não parecia se importar. Se ele ainda estivesse de pé, teria tomado outra bebida agora, mas suspeitava que nem encontraria a cozinha. Ele poderia ter sorte se ainda chegasse à cama.

"Meu irmão nunca foi uma árvore", continuou ela, pensativa e um pouco melancólica. “Ele estava fora com muita frequência, muito ocupado e muito impaciente com crianças, embora Robert nunca lhe desse motivos para reclamar. Sua ignorância costuma magoar até a mim. Lembro-me do décimo aniversário de Robert - algo especial para uma criança - que Rowan prometera aparecer pelo menos para o jantar. Robert esperou e esperou - quem não veio foi seu pai. Mais tarde, ele me confessou que nenhum compromisso comercial o atrasara, mas que a festa das crianças o dissuadira. Você sabe qual foi a ironia? Não houve festa naquele dia. A mãe de Robert havia planejado isso para a próxima semana, porque então o tempo deveria estar melhor. Isso foi muito doloroso e espero

De repente, ela pulou (invejável e sóbria), correu para a bolsa e correu de volta para o sofá com ela.

“Aqui.” Um papel Kodak dobrado saiu da carteira. "Ele é adolescente. Ele tinha catorze anos. É a minha foto favorita dele. "

Por um momento, ele realmente considerou abrir a foto, sentiu-se tão fraco e ao mesmo tempo desmaiou de raiva pelo idoso sem coração. Finalmente ele fez. A foto, uma foto em preto e branco, o atingiu. Nenhum adolescente irregular e magro sorriu para ele.

O que ele viu foi um querubim sério e atencioso que caíra do céu. Idade difícil de estimar. Se Amy não tivesse contado a ele, ele nunca teria imaginado que essa criança estava nas garras cruéis da puberdade.

Você poderia dizer a Chase pela mandíbula estreita, os olhos macios, de alguma forma tristes e ao mesmo tempo assustadoramente sábios e o corte de cabelo, que não havia mudado muito desde então. As sobrancelhas estavam mais claras do que agora, quase apenas apontadas para a base, o que o fazia parecer ainda mais delicado e etéreo. E os ombros eram tão estreitos que era difícil acreditar que ele se tornaria um homem em um futuro próximo. Sua pele estava impecável como é hoje, e devia ter sido o nariz dele naquela época. Ele não encontrou a torção, mas talvez fosse por causa da iluminação da foto, que caía obliquamente de cima no rosto angelical.

Little Chase nunca realmente contornou os olhos de sua mente, e ele estava lutando contra as lágrimas quando um pensamento passou por sua cabeça. Aos quinze anos, esse garoto - a criança inocente da foto - teve sua primeira experiência sexual involuntária. Se havia pelo menos algo nele que era rebelde, perverso ou animal. Algo que exigiu ou provocou.

Claro, isso não seria menos desculpável, mas Robbie, preso no exterior vulnerável de um coral, não deveria ter feito nada assim. Agora ele não estava mais surpreso por ter sido pego na armadilha.

Um ano após essa gravação, ele teve que enfrentar o desejo até então contido de freiras e monges. Ele provavelmente se candidatara ao seminário preparatório; ela parecia profissional, encenada por um fotógrafo.

"Oh Deus", ele murmurou, chocado com a barba no queixo e no pescoço.

“Ele era muito fofo, não era?” Ela perguntou, um pouco confusa com a reação violenta dele. "Uma das crianças que você sempre quer colocar chocolate e biscoitos na boca."

“Posso ...?” Ele sussurrou bruscamente e engoliu. "... fica com isso?"

"De nada. Também enviarei uma nova cópia, é bastante antiga e logo desmoronará. Você não deve pensar que vivemos lá na Idade Média mais sombria e nunca ouvimos falar de negativos de fotos. ”

"Não por favor. Eu quero isso Se você não se importa. "

Ela sorriu e deu um tapinha no joelho dele. "Claro que não. Em casa, tenho uma moldura grande. Acalme-se. Mas agora rapidamente para a cama. Você parece tão cansado de como eu me sinto. "

Ele estava muito agitado para dormir. Deitar ao lado de Chase. Aquele garoto inocente na foto. Mas Amy havia escolhido sua cama na sala, então ele teve que se mudar.

Ele deveria dar um passeio noturno? O crânio dele estava colado. Ele gentilmente guardou o retrato de Chase ao lado da mecha de cabelo. Na ocasião, ele guardava os dois tesouros em sua carteira, eles eram mais seguros lá. E ele dizia orgulhosamente a qualquer um que descobrisse isso sobre seu filho.

"Amy", ele começou. "Eu vou dar a volta no quarteirão. Não se assuste quando eu voltar. "

“Agora?” Ela sacudiu o cobertor e depois o cabelo agora solto, que ela domaria depois debaixo de uma rede. "É no meio da noite."

*

De repente, um frio metálico atingiu a sala e suas costas, e ele grunhiu, puxou as cobertas e virou-se para a janela. Ele deu um pequeno grito e o homem colocou a mão fria na boca.

"Shh ... sou eu."

"Casa ...?" Aparentemente, ele dormiu profundamente. Sua voz estava sonolenta e tímida ao mesmo tempo. Ele estava deitado no lado esquerdo da cama, onde House costumava dormir.

"Sim. Continue dormindo. "

Chase sentou-se de repente. Quando House acendeu a luz da noite, ele viu seu rosto inchado, que o garoto quase cobriu com a mão, cego pela luz. Ele sentou-se cuidadosamente na beira da cama. Chase o abraçou tempestuosamente, agarrando-se a ele como um homem se afogando. No início, House ficou sem palavras. Suas mãos ainda estavam nas costas trêmulas. Ele ficou surpreso com a localização, a calma.

A caminhada não causou moderação. Pelo contrário, ele realmente se metera na miséria do pobre garoto. O ódio de Rowan Chase havia se acumulado. O cara teve a sorte de ter sido retirado antes de House dar uma olhada em seu personagem.

Por fim, ele se sentiu capaz de olhar para ele.

"Ei, ei. Tivemos um pesadelo? "

"Eu não lembro", ele sussurrou, inclinando-se para a frente. Seus lábios roçaram seu rosto febril e levemente como penas.

Sua boca tinha gosto de algo escuro e cheio. Como o pudim de Natal de Amy, só torta. Não, como folhas úmidas e deterioradas no outono. Ele gostou; ele amava tudo sobre Chase. Ele queria afundar a língua em sua boca sensual e pressionar seu peso contra o colchão para protegê-lo do que o assustou. Mas isso provavelmente o perturbaria ainda mais em sua condição.

"Eu quero ir para casa ..."

"Você pode."

"Não sei o que quero ... hoje foi um dia terrível ... por favor, venha comigo. Não me deixe sozinho em Melbourne ... "

Sua perna se soltou inquieta e como se fosse do teto, e House a acariciou gentilmente com movimentos circulares até que os músculos não tremiam mais. A pele sob o tecido. Tão apetitosamente suave e ao mesmo tempo tão firme. Mas ele não a teria achado menos bonita se estivesse coberta de cicatrizes. Era seu, e ainda assim Chase não se sentiu repelido por isso. Seria o mesmo ao contrário.

Ninguém pode mais te machucar. Você tem que contar a ela. Ela deve cuidar bem de você.

"Não funciona. Eu tenho minha vida aqui. Não posso simplesmente derrubar todas as tendas, você sabe disso. Sou um médico velho, impasse, que não gosta de mudanças. Mas eu visito você o mais rápido possível.

Você não está sozinho. Tia Amy está lá, ela cuidará de você até você voltar para lá, e isso será mais rápido do que você pensa. Você pode se orgulhar de seus parentes. Dê a ela uma chance. E se você não gosta daqui, minha porta está sempre aberta para você. Mas você deveria tentar. Por sua causa. "

"Me abrace. Não vá embora ... "

Ele intensificou o abraço novamente, beijou seus cabelos despenteados e endireitou-os com os dedos. "Está tudo bem. Eu estou lá. "

Visivelmente misturado, Chase amassou o canto do edredom contra o peito de House. Ele sentiu o coração disparar e emitiu sons suaves. Sua voz era áspera com preocupação.

"Você gostaria de chorar? Ninguém descobre, exceto eu. Se você chorar, vai melhorar. O que a deixou tão animada? "

Ele não conseguiu dizer. Mas ele seguiu seu conselho e chorou. Desinibida, soluçando, enfiando os dedos nas costas e no rosto de House. Aterrorizado pelo uivo Chase, ele não sentiu a dor das unhas que estavam arranhando-o. Ele chorou muito hoje, no cinema, no restaurante e agora aqui.

Como ele deveria acalmá-lo? Amy certamente acordou com o choro dele e, quando o viu com o sobrinho em um abraço tão íntimo, ele pôde escrever suas visitas a Oz ao vento, segundo as quais ele já estava organizando mentalmente sua agenda.

Depois de alguns minutos, adormeceu nos braços, exausto. House percebeu que ele já havia chorado antes de dormir. Portanto, não poderia ter sido um sonho, a menos que ele estivesse perseguindo. As crianças tiveram pesadelos, freqüentemente recorrentes, nos quais foram atormentados pela perda de entes queridos. Mas por que Chase?

E quem ele havia perdido em seu sonho? Tia Amy? Ou ele? Isso seria surpreendente, porque afinal ele havia tomado uma decisão que House entendeu no momento em que afiou o fio de cabelo.

Ele cuidadosamente o deitou na metade, tomando cuidado para não acordá-lo novamente. Ele estava lá quando entrou. Talvez a mudança de lado tenha feito um pouco para acalmá-lo. Sempre que algo o enfatizava emocionalmente, ele se deitava na cama de House.

Ele olhou por um longo tempo, comparando-o com a fotografia do garoto de catorze anos. Na verdade, ele não havia mudado nada. Ele crescera, é claro, mais amplo e mais masculino, apesar das características ainda delicadas. Mas a vulnerabilidade de sua alma sempre o distinguiria de seus pares. E não estava fora de questão que ele - House - machucasse ainda mais essa alma.

Ele gostava da metáfora de Amy, mas ele não era um santo, nem uma árvore imóvel, e não apenas um pai para Chase. Mas ela não sabia disso e esperançosamente nunca saberia.

De repente, ele achou bom que ela o levasse com ela. Pelo bem de Chase, ele não mostraria tristeza amanhã. Talvez ele até tivesse que ser um pouco duro para ter certeza de que Chase estava fazendo a coisa certa. O que seria difícil para ele.


	10. Parte 10

Parado ao lado dele e atordoado, ele guardou seus pertences em sua mala de viagem. Ele havia dito a House sua decisão naquela noite e parecia achar aceitável. Ele até tinha a sensação de que estava tudo bem em se livrar dele.

A família não deve ser dividida, ele disse quando Chase perguntou se estava realmente bem para ele. Não era apenas privado. Ele deveria ter feito muitas coisas antes de chegar em casa, mas House prometeu cuidar de tudo, a demissão, o loft.

Como se ele não pudesse esperar até que ele se fosse, muito acima das nuvens, animado e assustado com a forma como a vida em Melbourne havia passado sem ele nos últimos cinco anos. Veja velhos amigos novamente. Ele não encontrou nenhum verdadeiro aqui além de casa.

“Posso perguntar uma coisa?” Ele perguntou timidamente enquanto fechava a bolsa.

"Por tudo", respondeu House. Parecia insultantemente jovial. Chase se virou resolutamente, empurrou sua mandíbula para frente e depois abaixou os olhos quando ele empurrou seu pedido.

"Ainda temos tempo antes da partida. Eu quero dormir com você. "

Amy tinha ido à cidade comprar suprimentos. Ela não iria aparecer tão cedo, e ela não tinha uma chave. O desejo derrubou House; ele teve que se apoiar na penteadeira.

"Agora?"

Ele balançou a cabeça hesitantemente, lágrimas vieram lentamente de suas pálpebras inferiores quando ele se aproximou dele, os braços soltos nas laterais do corpo.

“O piano?” House murmurou baixinho em seu ouvido quando o garoto se inclinou contra ele, exigente e, no entanto, tão lamentávelmente perdido. "Então eu posso olhar para você."

"Mhm."

Ele puxou a blusa por cima da cabeça, tão deliberadamente como se Chase fosse feito de porcelana. O gesto não entusiasmado fez o menino soluçar com força. House desabotoou a camisa. Surpreendentemente, ele não sentiu pressa nem pressão para aguentar. Nem mesmo o retorno iminente de Amy o deixou impaciente. Ele daria a Chase todo o tempo que ele precisava. O que ele pediu não foi um rápido número de despedida; ele o conhecia tão bem agora.

"Você tem certeza? Ela notará, mesmo que não nos pegue. "

"Ela não percebe nada", disse ele.

Agora, por sua vez, ele começou a abrir a camisa de House e a remover a camisa por baixo. Seus movimentos também eram pensativos e calmos. Ele até encontrou tempo para acariciar os braços, os bíceps, o peito, o pescoço e as mandíbulas de House enquanto se despia esfregando suavemente os lábios e, ocasionalmente, chupando e lambendo a pele para prová-la. Para torná-lo seu. A idéia e os sons criados foram mais do que emocionantes.

Um aroma distinto de suor e sexo penetrou em seu nariz e ele agarrou as nádegas de Chase para pressionar contra seu abdômen. Por um momento, Chase perdeu o chão sob os pés como o menor, e ele riu dos dentes de House.

Sua risada incrivelmente sombria e o aperto corajoso em sua virilha a desencadearam, a paixão ardente que ele agora demonstrava forçando a boca a abrir e beijando-o com calor e impetuosidade.

Chase jogou a cabeça para trás para evitá-lo, mas ele não desistiu. O garoto mais novo choramingou, suspirou e gemeu alternadamente. A essa altura, House já sabia como ele era quando tinha medo quando era o suficiente. Ainda estava bom.

“Podemos chegar à sala de estar?” Ele ofegou. "Eu poderia te levar aqui na cama. Ou no local. "

Mas ele teria que se virar. Ele não veria quem estava atrás dele. E isso poderia evocar a memória da fatídica noite de apostas. Chase o surpreendeu com um aceno de cabeça.

"Sim", ele disse sem fôlego. House passou os polegares sobre o rosto bonito, depois o pegou e se deixou cair na cama com ele. Deitado em cima dele, ele abriu o cinto antes de desabotoar o jeans de Chase. Um botão pulou. O que ele viu e sentiu foi suficiente para entender o quão sério Chase era. Quanto ele queria, quanto ele o queria. Ele gentilmente envolveu sua ereção, massageando o eixo até que o pré-suco esperado pingasse dele, que ele pegou para preparar sua entrada quase gentilmente. Ele se sentia suave e sedoso como o garoto inteiro. E tentadoramente apertado. Tecnicamente, ele ainda era um iniciante. Para ele, também, esse tipo de tráfego estava longe de ser rotineiro. Não com um homem, pelo menos. Mas esse fato fez Chase esquecê-lo completamente naquele momento. Perseguir com o rosto de elfo,

Suas bochechas coraram quando House o beijou na boca novamente, rápida e com força.

O ar estava encharcado de suor, testosterona e sua ganância pelo garoto sensível abaixo. Ele olhou para as pupilas dilatadas e não queria cortar essa faixa. De alguma forma, não era romântico e cru não poder olhar para o seu parceiro durante o sexo. Algo nos olhos azul esverdeado dizia a mesma coisa. Ele precisava de House à vista. Confiança não era suficiente.

"Queremos trocar? Eu entre vocês? Eu não teria nenhum problema com isso e seria mais agradável para você.

"Não!"

Foi quase um clamor. Chase se agarrou a ele e House rangeu os dentes. Sua proximidade física foi suficiente para torná-lo afiado. Ele queria isso. Agora Não havia como voltar atrás. E o mais importante, Chase também queria. Com pequenos gestos, ele sinalizou para continuar. Um deles era rolar de bruços. O que o levou a fazê-lo foi misterioso. Submissão, respeito? Ou realmente amar? Quem se parecesse com ele poderia envolver todas as garotas em torno de seu dedo mindinho. Mas também mentores medievais, deficientes mentais.

A voz dele. Ele tinha que falar com ele, mesmo que mal tivesse fôlego para uma conversa. Mas ela compensou a falta do rosto dele que Chase não via mais. Quanto mais incidental isso fosse, menos ele se concentraria na dor inevitável.

"Você verá Daniel e Susan novamente?"

Seus dedos agarraram o colchão e ele o envolveu enquanto ele lentamente o empurrava. Uma gota de suor caiu de sua garganta entre as omoplatas de Chase, que ele lambeu. Cristo, ele estava firme quando começou a tocá-lo suavemente ao longo da coluna. Emocionantemente apertado, e os pequenos sons choramingantes que ele fez eram tão bonitos e quentes que ele ficou ainda mais difícil sem ter que fazer nada. Isso não facilitou as coisas para nenhum deles. Mas Chase empurrou, alcançando-o e sufocando uma maldição no travesseiro.

"Oh ... droga ..."

"Você a verá?"

"Mmhmm ... quem?"

“Seus amigos de esportes na praia. Apresente-os quando eu visitar você. Você definitivamente deveria conhecer uma garota que se parece com uma girafa.

Ele começou e gritou; por um breve momento, ele tensionou os músculos antes de relaxar no meio do caminho e, aliviado por finalmente tê-lo lá dentro, soltou um gemido alto que se misturou com o mais profundo dos mais velhos.

House provou seus cabelos suados e deixou seus lábios vagarem um pouco sobre seu arco zigomático. Após o esforço para deixá-lo entrar, ele havia mais do que merecido esse reconhecimento. Com movimentos rítmicos, controlados e gentis, ele empurrou Chase até a cabeceira da cama, cujo corpo esbelto e infantil seguiu sua liderança. Cada impulso foi recompensado com um chiado extático e contrações internas sensacionalmente pulsantes que literalmente o atraíram.

"Eles são melhores do que nos meus sonhos", ele conseguiu dizer, e Chase reconheceu sua surpresa com uma risada áspera que soou como um som entre soluços e grunhidos. Não era um som de desconforto.

Ele não teria achado possível, mas seu desejo era maior, mais intenso do que a primeira vez, porque sentiu o corpo de Chase diretamente sobre ele, não apenas por dentro. E porque ambos estavam plenamente conscientes e o garoto desfrutava da intimidade desconhecida, estranha e, no entanto, estranhamente familiar, tanto quanto ele.

Com uma delicadeza que ele não ousaria mais penetrar, ele penetrou mais fundo nele, sentiu a tensão mútua da empresa, músculos emocionantes e tensos que o receberam, o receberam. Chase virou a cabeça, seus lábios entreabertos indicando um sorriso enquanto lágrimas corriam por suas bochechas.

Um sentimento selvagem de triunfo o dominou e se intensificou quando ele percebeu que a tensão foi completamente liberada depois que Chase superou o medo. A noite no piano tinha sido tão emocionante e nova que ele não sentiu nenhum medo ou dor real. Às vezes, ele pensava que os dois sonhavam ou estavam em uma viagem louca juntos. Ele se permitiu aumentar o ritmo, que foi acompanhado por uma contração violenta e um breve sopro das costas suadas.

Ele ficou inseguro por um momento, mas Chase gemeu de prazer e apertou os dedos no lençol antes de estender a mão para pegar as colunas da cama. Ele sacudiu o ar dos pulmões, todo o corpo era um prado de verão perfumado. Ainda assim, ele parecia ter remorso agora, com medo de sua própria coragem. Sua incerteza e os tremores e tremores, as violentas contrações por baixo e por cima dele, tudo o que o tornava incrivelmente nítido, eram tão inspiradores, emocionantes e novos que ele veio muito mais rápido do que havia planejado.

Quase liberado, Chase gritou quando ele se derramou com uma força que tirou o fôlego.

Surdo e cego para o mundo, House ficou em cima dele, neutralizando a excitação lenta do garoto com sua voz baixa, mãos carinhosas e peso, que ele cuidadosamente mudou. Os pequenos sons liberados, quase felizes, que Chase fez enquanto isso eram como música em seus ouvidos. O músculo em forma de anel ainda estava se contraindo, deixando-o experimentar os orgasmos nos quais ele havia levado Chase sem pressioná-lo. Deus, era bom demais sair dele agora, mesmo sabendo que ele poderia ter colocado muita pressão em sua bunda fofa.

"Você sempre será o único", ele sussurrou contra a bochecha de Chase. "O único homem na minha vida. Deixe-me ser também. Eu sou terrivelmente ciumenta. Não em meninas, mas em um cara que eu seria. Ninguém mais pode ter você. Minha princesa "

A sonolência tomou conta dos dois. Como seria bom adormecer aqui de costas, que brilhava tão sedutoramente, a pele com gosto de sal nas dele. Ele queria lambê-lo, em cada canto da polegada, da cabeça aos pés, lenta, gentil e vigorosamente até que ele se contorcia novamente com luxúria. Ele nunca tinha visto algo assim.

"Chase".

"Oh, um minuto", ele implorou, alcançando House, que já havia se levantado e estava apertando o cinto.

"Sua tia está chegando em breve. Eu a engravidei, mas algo ainda vai dar errado. Melhor tomar um banho. "

Ele se levantou e foi ao banheiro sem pressa, mas um pouco curvado. Ele não o deixou ver se o machucara, pois havia levantado as calças novamente e fechado os três botões restantes.

Quando ele voltou, ele parecia limpo e rosado. Como naquela época . Oh Deus, ainda dói pensar nisso. Pelo menos ele tinha feito desta vez à vontade. Mas ele não entrou no meio da sala em direção a House, que estava deitado na poltrona e assistindo TV. Estar juntos, por mais bonito que tivesse sido, criara uma barreira. Bem. Seria mais fácil para ele se separar dele.

"Você não quer se refrescar também?"

"Oh, estou acostumada com o cheiro de animal de Amy. Ela até o cheirou na minha cama recém-feita. "

Chase olhou para as mandril sem comentar, colocando-as uma na frente da outra, de modo que a ponta da esquerda tocou o calcanhar da direita, respirando sibilando como se estivesse com dor, o que provavelmente era o caso. Suas mãos estavam cruzadas atrás das costas. House continuou olhando para a tela.

"Estou relutante em lhe perguntar isso, porque você ficará envergonhado, mas estou interessado como médico. Te machuquei? Você está sangrando? "

A pergunta o corou.

"Sim ou não?"

"Um pouco", ele admitiu. "Não é ruim."

Ele não podia mais aguentar seu sangue frio em exibição. "Chase", ele disse com mais calma do que se sentia. "Venha para mim."

Ele hesitou.

"Eu não estou mais tirando suas calças. Embora seja difícil para mim. "

Quando ele finalmente estava com ele, ele pegou as mãos e olhou para ele de baixo. Foi meio estranho. Caso contrário, ele sempre estava olhando para Chase. "Foi legal com você. Muito legal. Você sabe que eu não gosto de homens ... mas você é especial. Eu não sei como fazer isso. Como me fazer algo que eu não teria feito com mais ninguém. A fissura vai curar. Mas e você? Você só queria provar isso ou realmente tem sentimentos por mim? Porque você sabe, você era muito bom. Não acho que todos os que entraram gostarão. "

Dado o seu passado, essa foi uma observação ousada que ele teria preferido se retirar. Era tarde demais.

"Eu ... eu ... não sou ..."

Cute. Ele gaguejou. De repente, ele se virou, mas não conseguiu tirar as mãos do aperto de House.

"Não, você não é. O que você aprendeu e como lidou com o trauma merece muito respeito. Eu tenho isso na sua frente. Como respeitar um amigo igual. O meu sempre ficará onde quer que esteja. Eu também aprendi com você. Muito mais do que eu poderia lhe ensinar, mais do que você suspeita. Vou me lembrar bem do nosso tempo. Não me esqueça completamente. Eu venho para a nossa criança de um ano. Isso seria em três semanas. "

O mais longo de sua vida.

Chase moveu as mãos.

"Eu não poderia ter feito isso sem você. Não vou te esquecer, House. Nunca. E você é o único homem. Você sempre será. Eu escrevo todos os dias. "

Ele se inclinou perto das lágrimas e gentilmente tocou seus lábios com a boca. Antes que ele pudesse deixar fluir, a campainha tocou. Amy.

"Não chore", House o avisou, pegando sua bengala até a porta.

Seu rosto feliz brilhava atrás de uma rosa de Natal. "Um pequeno presente de despedida. Não sei se os homens gostam tanto quanto nós, mas não sabia como me mostrar para o Natal inesquecível com você.

Ele a abraçou. Cheio de calor e calor. "Obrigado, Amy. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo. "

~~~

House a conduziu ao aeroporto, embora ele odiasse longas despedidas. Os trens ainda não estavam funcionando, então ele não teve escolha.

A multidão em Newark era sem precedentes. Muitos queriam ir para casa depois das férias, visitando parentes distantes como Amy vira o sobrinho. Por um momento de esperança, House achou que o vôo para a Austrália estava lotado, mas isso era uma ilusão desesperada e não era eficaz: ele poderia ter pegado o próximo.

Quando House olhou para Chase, ele replicou infeliz. Seu piscar repetido também teve que ser notado por Amy, mas ela fingiu que estava tudo bem.

"Tilly e Gretchen vão amar você, Robbie", ela murmurou. "Você verá que se instalou em menos de uma semana e será como se você nunca tivesse ido embora."

"Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro por um momento", disse ele, olhando para o chefe com um olhar significativo. "Eu já volto."

House o seguiu.

No banheiro masculino, Chase o puxou para uma cabana, mexendo no colarinho. Os cílios escuros se contraíram.

"Gostaria do Dr. Cumprimentar Cuddy de mim? E Wilson, Cameron e Foreman? Eu ... tudo acontece tão rápido que não sei se não estou sonhando ... Ele fungou de repente e enxugou o nariz no cachecol de House. "Eu não tenho nada de você. Nada que eu possa segurar em minhas mãos. "

“Talvez seja melhor assim.” Inclinando a cabeça, ele secou a umidade dos cílios. "Começar de novo. Você pode. "

Mesmo que ele tivesse decidido permanecer rigoroso, ele falhou. A idéia de não vê-lo e senti-lo por tanto tempo era insuportável, e ele pressionou o corpo esbelto contra ele, escondendo o rosto em seu ombro.

"Adeus", ele sussurrou. "Não posso mais chegar ao portão. É melhor se você for o resto sozinho. "

Chase se separou dele. "Vejo você em breve. Não me esqueça. "

Quando ele se foi, House sentiu o isqueiro prateado no bolso do casaco. Ele o tirara do porta-luvas para dar de presente de despedida.

Ele rapidamente pegou a bengala e saiu do banheiro. Ele viu Chase arrastando-se pelo corredor até o terminal. Sua marcha escamosa habitual era difícil.

"Chase!"

Com um rosto que refletia profunda tristeza, ele nadou em sua direção contra o fluxo de pessoas que passavam correndo.

"Aqui", House disse quando o alcançou e enfiou o isqueiro na mão. "Mantenha."

"Isso não funciona", ele protestou. "A herança de sua família ...? Eu não posso aceitar isso. "

"Não me insulte. Você aceita. Na minha família, isso foi transmitido de pai para filho. Eu não tenho nenhum ... no sentido biológico. "

"Oh ..." Ele engoliu, seus olhos pareciam assustados e vidrados. Ele choraria novamente. Mas House não queria experimentar isso agora.

"E agora você está trollando. Fora com você. O avião não está esperando por você. "

Nenhum grande abraço para dizer adeus, nenhum beijo tímido. Ele deu meia-volta e saiu correndo, quase colidindo com um cavalheiro e um vagão de bagagem. A última coisa que House viu foram os cabelos esvoaçantes.

~~~

No portão do voo para Melbourne, ele não era mais ele mesmo, chorara demais para chorar e se perguntou por que queria sair se isso o torturasse. Ele ainda podia sentir isso. No fundo. Não foi uma dor desconfortável, apenas uma queimação leve que o deixou orgulhoso de uma maneira quase absurda. Ele pensou que se sentia do lado de fora: suas mãos, do jeito que seguravam seus flancos, podiam ouvir os sons quietos forçados com os quais ele o apaziguava. Foi legal. Mais bonita do que ele jamais imaginara após o estupro.

House afastou seu medo ao aprender a ver o sexo novamente como parte de sua vida, algo que liberava diversão, alegria e luxúria. Ele ia desistir de tudo isso. House não iria atrás dele.

Ele não era nem seu amigo nem seu amante, e em algum momento ele o esqueceria depois de ter arquivado mentalmente como um caso resolvido com sucesso.

O isqueiro apertou os dedos como um talismã. Ele imaginou que podia ver as impressões digitais de House nele, e quando ele pensou nele esta manhã e o fato de não poder chegar aqui para se despedir dele, que estava voltando mancando para o carro, dirigiu para seu apartamento solitário , em que muito o lembraria de Chase, o sufocou. O pensamento de que ele começaria a beber novamente. Sua garganta estava tão apertada que ele pensou que estava sufocando. Talvez a primeira alternativa seria melhor para os dois.

A conversa da tia Amy havia parado; na fila do balcão de check-in, ela o examinou de lado. Ele leu simpatia na expressão dela enquanto dava um sorriso inconfiante que era mais uma careta. Ela pegou a mão dele e acariciou, pegando a passagem dele. Os olhos castanhos dela sorriram dolorosamente para ele.

"Vá até ele. Ele precisa de você mais do que eu. E você realmente não quer sair, eu posso ver isso. Você tem sua casa aqui. Você cresceu. Ela pegou o rosto dele entre as mãos e o beijou. "Vamos lá."

"Mas ... o vôo ..." ele gaguejou. "Minha bagagem ..."

"Eu vou cuidar disso. Vou mandar suas coisas de volta. "

Ele a abraçou, atordoado de felicidade e confusão. "Eu desapontei você."

"Nem um pouco, Robbie. Tenho orgulho de você Nos vemos novamente no verão. "

Ele tocou os dedos dela, depois se afastou. Ela acenou para ele com uma risada. "Corra antes que ele se vá e você tem que pegar um táxi. Eles são caros aqui. "

Ele levantou a mão e retornou o gesto. "Eu amo você!", Ele chorou.

A multidão sem rosto se derreteu em um tom de cor quando ele atravessou o aeroporto, a bolsa bateu em suas pernas e ele as jogou para trás. Ele correu tão facilmente quanto em um sonho em que nunca ficava sem fôlego, como se tivesse molas sob as solas dos pés.

Ele o viu na garagem subterrânea, mancando lentamente em direção ao Dodge, cujas luzes brilhavam quando ele empurrou a porta.

"Casa!"

Surpreso, ele se virou e largou o graveto. Chase se jogou em seus braços. A princípio, eles lutaram para manter o equilíbrio. Chase restaurou. A jovem árvore sustentava a antiga.


End file.
